


I’m looking forward to joining you, finally.

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: The Peaches Chronicles [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Jesse Manes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kyle is the best, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Michael is pregnant, Alex is determined to support him, Kyle is the best, and Isobel is sister of the year.Season 1 timeline, though it’s a bit smushed with things happening all at once. Everyone knows about Project Shepherd and the fourth alienbeforeIsobel is healed from Liz’s serum.
Relationships: Isobel Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Peaches Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631083
Comments: 198
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my two lovely beta readers [WhitneyL32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitneyL32/pseuds/WhitneyL32) and [Happilyaskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyAskew) you both put up with me for months while I hashed out my plot bunnies with this! You both helped me fix tons of plot holes and typos, I would be lost without you both! Thank you so much!
> 
> This should be about 10 or so chapters (it’s complete just not sure how I want to divide it up).

A glass beaker fell out of Michael’s hand and crashed to the floor. “Shit! I’m sorry, Liz, did not mean to do that.”

“That’s the third beaker in two days. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? I’m exhausted. I’m spending my days fixing cars for the good people of Roswell who apparently just keep turning up the radio to drown out the sounds their cars make until the cars stop altogether. My spare hours and nights are spent with you trying to figure out a serum to counteract the one Isobel felt the need to force Kyle to inject into her. And for the past few days I feel like someone is stabbing me in my stomach.” Michael leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. 

Liz put down what she was working on. “When is the last time you slept? I mean really slept?”

Michael waved her question away. “I can sleep when all this is over. We need to figure out how to help Isobel. I just kinda wish this stupid pain would go away.” He rubbed his lower abdomen and pushed off the wall to continue to work. 

Liz grabbed his arm and led him to the sofa. “You need to take a break. You’re probably giving yourself an ulcer. Can you guys get ulcers?”

“No idea. I’ve never been sick. So not really sure what’s going on.”

“Never? You’ve never been sick?”

“Aside from a hangover or the puking after maxing out my powers? No. I have never been sick.”

Liz looked concerned. “Maybe you should go to Max. See if he can heal whatever is bothering you.”

Michael didn’t look at her, already back to the chemicals in front of him. “After we get Iz out of that pod.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to change his mind, Liz walked to the counter and picked up the beaker. She kept glancing his way and noticed he grimaced every time he turns to grab something. “Michael...”

“I’m fine Liz. I think I’m onto something. Can you check my calculations?”

**

Two weeks and multiple rat trials later, the antidote was ready for Isobel. Liz looked up from her microscope one last time with a huge grin. “We did it. This time tomorrow we’ll be able to get Isobel out of that pod.”

Michael managed a weak smile. “We make a great team, huh?”

Liz watched him clutch his side and grimace. “I’m calling Max and letting him know we’re meeting him at his house. He’s going to heal whatever is causing you all this pain.”

After downing nearly a half of a bottle of nail polish remover, Michael shook his head. “I’m fine. All I need is sleep. By the end of the week I’ll be all caught up on my sleep and I’ll be fine.”

“You aren’t fine. Please. Just humor me. Please, Mikey?” 

Michael stared at her and sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to give up until he let Max heal him. “Okay. Let’s go. I’ve got a hot date with my pillow.”

**

Max greeted them at the door. “Liz said you’ve been hurting for weeks. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Michael glared at Max before pushing past him into the house, Liz followed. “Because I was busy. Getting Isobel out of that damn pod before her husband calls the FBI was my number one priority not a tummy ache.”

“Sit.” Max pointed to the couch. “Now show me where it’s been hurting.”

Michael rolled his eyes but listened to Max. After sitting down, he pulled up his shirt to reveal a slight lump near his hip. “That actually just showed up last night.”

Max knelt down and gently prodded the lump. “It could be a tumor but I’m not a doctor. I’ll just try to heal it.” After receiving Michael’s nod, he placed a hand over the lump and pushed his energy forward. His hand started to glow, but after a moment, he felt resistance coming from Michael and all too quickly he landed in a heap on the floor. 

Liz jumped out of her seat and rushed to Max’s side. “What the hell just happened?”

Staring at Michael, Max just shook his head. “I have no idea. That’s never happened before.” He directed the next part of his statement to Michael. “Did you just lose control?”

“What? No! I don’t lose control. I don’t know what happened.” 

“Maybe you need to call Kyle. He may have a better idea of what’s going on with you. Medically, that is.” 

Michael scoffed. “Are you crazy? Since when do you trust Kyle?” 

“Since he did everything he could to help our sister. He’s not the same guy he was in high school you know that. People can change. I say he’s your best bet at finding out what’s wrong with you.” Max pointed out. 

“I’ll think about it.” Michael managed before continuing, “I need to sleep. Do you care if I crash here tonight? Or did you have other plans?” Michael grinned at Liz until she blushed. 

“I wasn’t planning on staying if that’s what you’re asking. Stay, sleep. You need it. I’ll meet you here at ten tomorrow and we can go get Isobel.”

Michael waved to Liz and headed for the guest room. He’s passed out on the bed before Max and Liz even said goodbye.

**

Bright and early the next morning, Michael, Liz, Max and Kyle were standing in the cave staring at the pod containing Isobel. 

Max was the first to speak. “You’ve tested this, right? We aren't going to have to shove her back in the pod?”

“Yes, Max, we’ve tested it. Isobel should be fine.” Michael assured him, wincing in pain as he moved closer to the pod. 

“Guerin? You okay?” Kyle asked.

Michael ignored him so Liz answered while she prepared the antidote. “He’s been in pain for a few weeks now. Maybe you can check him out after we wake Isobel?”

Kyle eyed Michael warily but nodded. “Sure. After Isobel.”

Liz reached in and pulled Isobel out of the pod to administer the antidote. While she was monitoring Isobel, Max pulled Michael to the side of the cave to try healing him again. 

“Max, don’t. I don’t know why but I’m getting a feeling this isn’t going to help.” 

Ignoring his protests, Max laid his hands on Michael’s abdomen and pushed until his hands started glowing. Without warning he slammed against the cave wall. Michael rushed to his side. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“Get your hands off of me! That’s the second time you used your powers on me when I was only trying to help!” 

Michael shifted and ran his hands through his hair. “I didn’t do that. You know me. I have way more control than that.”

Max jumped up and dusted himself off. “I don’t believe you. Now get out of my way so I can help Liz with Isobel.”

Kyle watched the exchange with confusion. He walked over to Michael. “You okay?”

“No, Valenti, I’m not. I feel like I’m getting stabbed and this is the second time Max tried to heal me but ended up on his ass instead.” Michael glared at Kyle before turning to leave. 

“Guerin! Wait! Come with me, I’m sure I can find an unused exam room and we can figure this out.” Kyle offered not unkindly.

Michael turned and looked at Kyle, trying to keep the fear out of this eyes. He sighed deeply and gave him a quick nod. 

“I’m coming with you.” Max said from behind Kyle. 

“So are we.” Isobel said, leaning on Liz’s arm.

“Great! Why not call Alex and Maria while you’re at it. I’m sure it’ll be fascinating watching me get a medical exam.” Michael rolled his eyes and headed to Max’s car. 

Kyle gestured for everyone to go ahead. He pulled out his cellphone and shot off a quick text to Alex telling him to meet him at Liz’s lab.

Once at the hospital, they all waited in Liz’s lab until Kyle could arrange to get an exam room. 

“Okay, I got a room and pulled a few strings so there will be no record of anything.” He gestured for Michael to follow him. 

Michael groaned when he stepped into the hall to see Alex leaning against the wall. “I was joking in the cave, Valenti. Why is he here?” Truthfully, Michael wasn’t upset that Alex was there. If anything he was relieved. Even though they were barely speaking, Alex wouldn’t yell at him for running his health into the ground, at least not in front of anybody. 

Kyle shrugged. “I thought you could use the support. Now let’s get going, we don't have all day.”

Michael followed Kyle into the exam room and stiffened at the sight of an ultrasound machine. “What is that?”

Kyle waited for everyone to squeeze into the tiny room before closing the door. “An ultrasound machine. I need to see what’s causing the mass in your abdomen. Don’t worry, it won’t record any data unless I program it to, which I won’t”

Michael hopped onto the exam table and involuntarily shuddered. My worst nightmares coming true. He thinks to himself. 

Kyle turned on the machine and squirted gel onto the wand before asking Michael to lie back and lift his shirt. He placed the wand on Michael’s stomach and slowly moved it around, stopping every so often to study the screen. He gently passed over the spot where Michael complained of pain. He tilted his head to get a better look, sucked in his breath and quickly turned off the machine. “Okay, I need everyone out. I have to talk to Michael. Doctor to patient.”

Isobel stepped forward and rubbed Michael’s shoulder. “I’m not leaving until I know Michael is okay.” 

“Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me and Isobel. We’re his family.” Max insisted.

“I want to talk to Michael. Alone. If he wants to talk to you after we’re done that’s another story.” Kyle stood his ground, glaring pointedly at Max.

“Max, just go. I know you’re still mad at me and right now I just want to find out what’s wrong. Take Isobel home to Noah. I’ll talk to you later.” Michael looked away from Max, not wanting another argument.

Kyle followed everyone out, grabbing Alex before he closed and locked the door. Alex raised an eyebrow but let Kyle lead him back to Michael’s side. “If you want Alex to go too, let me know. I just think he needs to be here for this.”

Michael looked at Alex and shrugged. “Not trying to keep secrets. Just don’t need Max’s attitude. He can stay.”

“Way to make a guy feel wanted. I’m not as bad as your brother so I can stay?”

Michael managed a small chuckle. “Sounds about right.” 

Kyle cleared his throat. “I’m going to turn the machine back on. What I saw is impossible so I’m hoping I just misread the images. But knowing all the crazy alien shit that’s been going on I guess nothing is impossible.”

“Just turn it back on, Valenti. You’re making no sense.” Michael prodded.

Kyle turned the machine back on and brought the wand to Michael’s abdomen again. Michael instinctively reached a hand out to Alex who grabbed it and squeezed. “I’m right here. Not going anywhere.” He soothed as he watched the screen. He moved a little closer and sucked in his breath when he realized what he was looking at. If the crushing pain in his hand was any indication, Michael realized it too. 

“Uh, Valenti, please tell me these aren’t images of my insides.”

“Wish I could tell you that. I’m guessing by the tone of your voice and Alex’s rapid breathing that you both understand what you are seeing.” Kyle punched a few more buttons and moved the wand around again. 

MIchael let out a shaky breath. “Understanding? No. Definitely not understanding but do I know I’m looking at a baby, yes.” 

Alex closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, the image was still on the screen. “How? When? Who?”

Kyle glanced at Alex. “I’m pretty sure sex is the how, but Guerin is an alien so not really sure. The when, I’m guessing two to three months but I’m also not an expert in alien gestation. And from the glare you are getting right now, you know the who.”

Alex was shaking his head when he turned to Michael. “It’s not possible. It can’t be me.”

Kyle glanced at Alex and noticed him shift his weight to his good leg. He pulled the stool over for him to sit. “Okay. Then let’s figure this out. Guerin? Any idea who?”

Michael continued to glare at Alex. “It’s yours.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kyle sighed and stopped taking measurements. “Alex, are you saying you haven’t had unprotected sex with Guerin since you’ve been back?”

“Yes. No. We have but this...this is not possible.” Alex insisted, gesturing to the image on the screen. 

Michael yanked his hand back from Alex and sat up. “If you’re accusing me of sleeping around since you’ve been back you can get out. I seem to remember a few times since you’ve been back that we got too caught up to remember protection.”

“First of all, I meant you being pregnant is not possible. You’re a man! And second, I’m not accusing you of anything. We’re not even together, you’re free to do whatever you want. And third, Kyle said that baby looks close to three months. The timeline is all wrong!” Alex insisted.

“I said two to three months, Alex. And honestly, I have no clue if alien gestation is the same as human.” Kyle interrupted.

Michael looked away from Alex but not before he could see tears forming. “I haven’t been with anyone else since you’ve been home and I haven’t been with a man in over two years. But I get it. You don’t want this and that’s fine. Thanks for staying but you’re free to go now.”

Alex glanced at Kyle before reaching for Michael’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere. I believe you. I’m sorry. This is quite a shock.”

Michael squeezed Alex’s hand. “Yeah, tell me about it. Never in a million years did I think I’d be pregnant.”

Kyle cleared his throat. “I’m going to ask you something so I know how to proceed so please don’t start levitating shit, okay?”

Michael ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

“Do you want to go through with this?” Kyle asked. 

Michael answered immediately. “Yes. I may be totally freaked out but I’m keeping my baby.”

“Channeling Madonna are we? Never knew you were such a fan.” Alex tried to tease, still reeling from the information he was going to be a father. 

“Okay, since we’ve established you are keeping the baby I need you two to be quiet for a minute.” Kyle said putting more gel on the wand and placing it on Michael’s abdomen again. He turned a few dials on the machine and a soft swooshing sound filled the air in the room, followed by a fast rhythmic sound. He turned to Michael and Alex and waited for them to understand what they were hearing. 

Alex understood first and let out a tiny gasp before reaching for his phone to record the sound. 

Michael caught on a minute later. He turned his head toward the screen and noticed a tiny flutter. “Is that the heart?” His voice soft and wavering.

Kyle smiled at them both, the look of wonder and complete joy on their faces making his heart melt. “Yeah, that’s your baby’s heart.”

Alex looked from Kyle to Michael and then hit play on his phone to listen to his baby’s heartbeat again. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it before anything came out. 

“Let me send this information to my phone and then I think we need to get out of here so we can figure out a game plan.” Kyle turned back to the machine, leaving Michael and Alex a few minutes to talk. 

“Alex? If you aren’t okay with this I understand. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Alex was shaking his head before Michael stopped speaking. “How can you think I’m not okay with this after hearing that beautiful sound? That was our baby’s heartbeat. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy. Someone has to teach this kid that there is more to life than country music and belt buckles the size of Texas. I’m not going anywhere. We’re doing this together.”

Michael broke into a wide grin. “Ooh, I like the forceful tone of your voice, private.”

Alex stepped into his space and threaded his fingers through Michael’s curls. He leaned close and whispered into his ear. “It’s Captain.”

Kyle groaned. “Enough you two. There will be plenty of time for celebratory kissing later. Right now, we need to get out of here and start coming up with a game plan.” 

“Game plan? You’re sticking with me?” Michael knew he wasn’t Kyle’s favorite person and truth be told he still didn’t totally like Kyle either. 

“Unless you know another doctor who knows your secret.” Kyle replied, checking to make sure none of the information was stored on the machine before turning it off. 

Michael hopped off the table and awkwardly looked at Kyle. “Uh, thanks?”

Kyle nodded and turned to Alex. “Can we go back to the cabin? We can pick up lunch on the way.”

“Can we go to Max’s instead? I think we need everyone to figure out what we’re doing.” Michael looked at Alex cautiously. 

Alex understood that Michael needed the comfort of his siblings. “Call them and we’ll head over there. Did you bring your truck?”

“No, Max brought me.”

Kyle opened the door while Michael called Max to let them know he was on his way over to discuss something alien related. He hung up and followed Alex to his SUV. “Liz, Max and Isobel will be there. Luckily, Noah had to go back to work.”

“I’ll follow you to Max’s,” Kyle said, heading to his car. 

Alex and Michael hopped into the SUV and headed to Max’s.

“How does Noah still not know?” Alex asked as they drove.

Michael shrugged. “Max didn’t want anyone to know. That is until he healed Liz and told her our secret. Then she told Kyle and you found out about Project Shepherd. He’s adamant she not tell Noah. Personally, I think it’s fucked up that she can’t even tell her husband. But I’m just the screw up of the family so my opinion doesn’t count.”

Alex glanced at him. “Stop it. You aren’t a screw up.”

Michael continued to look out the window. “That’s not what you said at the reunion. What were your exact words? Oh yeah, ‘you’re wasting your life.’ Or how about at the drive in? When you said you couldn’t be with a criminal. So, yeah.”

“I was angry at the reunion. I’m sorry about the drive in. I was weak and let my father get in my head again. Now that I know why you didn’t go to UNM, my opinions have changed. What are you going to say to them?”

“The truth. They aren’t going to like it but they’re my family and family sticks together. It’ll be okay, you’ll see.” Michael predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out only one of his siblings deserved the faith he had in them. At least Isobel tried. Max on the other hand proved that sticking together and trusting each other only mattered when it came to him and Isobel. When it came to Michael and what he needed, well, that apparently didn’t matter. 

Max, Liz and Isobel were staring at Michael like he’d grown three heads. Michael waited patiently for one of them to speak. When no one said a word he tried to joke. “So this is what teen moms feel like when they tell their parents, huh?”

Max was the first to recover. He didn’t address Michael, instead he turned to Kyle. “How hard is it going to be to remove this without hurting Michael?”

Kyle furrowed his brow, hoping Max wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was. “Excuse me? You mean when the time comes?”

“No. I mean now. How hard is it going to be to remove the-“

“Baby, Max. It’s a baby. And no one is removing anything. I’m keeping the baby.” Michael said, standing up to move closer to Max.

“You can’t be serious, Michael! This is going to put a target right on our backs! We have to think about protecting ourselves.” Max shouted.

Michael lunged for Max but Alex grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back to the couch. “Don’t.”

“I agree with Max. This is dangerous, Mikey. If anyone finds out who knows what will happen. You could end up being captured and experimented on or worse.” Liz said while trying to calm Max down. 

Isobel sat eerily quiet, looking back and forth between Michael and Alex. She looked on the verge of tears but wasn’t saying anything.

Michael could feel his control slipping and when the glasses on the table began to shake he jumped up. He grabbed for Alex and helped him up. “I want to go. Kyle, you mind coming to the cabin with us?”

Kyle nodded, following them to the door. Michael stopped and spun around. “Get the hell out of my head, Isobel, or I swear I will break everything in this house.”

Isobel looked to the ground. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to but she called to me. She’s beautiful, Michael. The perfect combination of you both.” She looked up and smiled softly. “You’re going to have your hands full, she’s going to be a heartbreaker. Please don’t go.”

Michael hesitated for a brief moment before walking back to the couch. Alex sighed and motioned for Kyle to follow them. He sat next to Michael and leaned close, waiting for Isobel to speak.

“She loves you, both of you.”

“Why would she call out to you?” Michael snapped.

“Probably because of my power. I want to help. I don’t-“

“Stop it, Isobel. This is wrong.” Max stood and interrupted Isobel. 

Isobel spun on Max. “Shut up, Max! He’s our brother and he needs us. Whatever happened to us always sticking together?”

“This is us sticking together. We need to find a way to stop all of this. Michael, you have to understand where I’m coming from.” Max looked at his brother.

“Stop what, Max? It’s obvious that she’s communicating with us. She’s a person. A person who by the way is still mad at you for trying to heal Michael. You hurt her.” Isobel crossed her arms and glared at him.

Michael frowned and instinctively placed his hand on the lump he now knew was his daughter. “She’s hurt?”

“She’s okay now. Max’s healing power was like a shock to her. That’s why she pushed him away. Look, we need to work out a plan to keep you safe. The first thing you need is a surrogate and you need one like yesterday. We also need to spread it around town that you and Alex are planning to have a child.” Isobel began to pace the living room, trying to compose her thoughts. 

“Uh, I hate to be the one to bring up the obvious but we aren’t even together. Why would we be having a baby? Using a surrogate no less?” Alex pointed out. 

“I don’t normally like to get involved with your personal lives but-“ 

Alex just looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

Isobel stopped pacing and sighed. “Okay, fine. I like getting involved in your personal lives but I’m not playing around, Alex. This is serious. Michael loves you and I don’t want you hurt. Either of you.” 

She looked so sincere all Alex could do was nod. “What do you suggest we do?”

“You two need to make up and you need to do it publicly. We need to make this believable if it’s going to work. I’ll be your surrogate. Most people know Michael is my brother which will help after she’s born. No one will question why she looks like both of you because she does. Michael she looks a lot like you and she has your curls but her eyes, god they are beautiful, they are all you Alex.” Isobel had tears in her eyes as she tells this to Michael and Alex. 

Alex felt a surge of protectiveness and love hearing Isobel describe his daughter. He is still having a hard time wrapping his head around that. He’s going to have a daughter, one who is going to not only have the same curls he loves on Michael but his own eyes, the one thing that he inherited from his mother. He never knew you could feel such love for someone you never met but he does. And he knows he will do anything to protect her. After everything he endured at the hands of his father growing up, he never thought about being a father himself. But hearing her heartbeat and knowing she already loved them gave him the strength and determination to go through with this. It’s not like getting back together with Michael is a hardship. They love each other and maybe this was the push they needed to get their act together. He reached for Michael’s hand and smiled when Michael not only let him but held tight. 

“No. We can’t do this, Iz. Too much can go wrong. The first being how exactly are you going to explain all this to Noah? You’re supposed to be four months pregnant-“ Max started.

“Actually more like three.” Kyle interjected.

Isobel shrugged. “So what? Looks like I’ll be able to finally let him in on our secret.” 

Max stood up and folded his arms across his chest. “No. I forbid it.” 

“You what? You, Max Evans, are not my father and you cannot expect me to keep our secret from Noah when Liz and Alex know. That’s just wrong!”

Once again things started shaking all over Max’s house. Max glared at him. “Michael, stop it! You have to agree that now that we know about the fourth alien and Project Shepard we need to keep a low profile. Avoid any kind of suspicion. Especially from Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. How do you think we can do that if you flaunt a fixed relationship and a _baby_ with his son?” 

Michael didn’t answer Max. Instead he pulled Alex from the couch and headed for the door. “Thanks for trying, Iz but I’m not listening to this anymore. You coming Kyle?”

“Give me a minute. I’ll meet you outside.” Kyle waited until Michael and Alex were outside before turning to Max and an uncharacteristically quiet Liz. “You two are unbelievable. You claim to want what’s best for Michael but this isn’t it. He’s not going to change his mind. My guess is that he’ll leave Roswell to keep this a secret. And he’ll have to do it alone. Alex can’t leave, he still has months left before his discharge and I can’t leave the hospital. So, you think about this Max, your brother is going to be scared and alone when he needs you the most. I hope you can live with that.” He turned to leave but stopped next to Isobel. “Thank you for trying to find a solution.”

By the time he got outside Alex was leaning against the car door with Michael’s face buried in his neck. Kyle could tell by the way his shoulders shook he was crying. His anger at Max only intensified. He may not completely like Michael but no one deserved the pain of having their family turn their back on them. “Let’s go. I can pick up some takeout on the way to the cabin.”

Once inside the cabin, Michael steered Alex to the couch and knelt down to take off his prosthetic. Alex pushed his hands away. “I can do that. You need to sit down and try to relax.”

Michael gently pushed back. “Let me do this and then I’ll relax. Don’t think I didn’t notice you wincing every time you took a step at Max’s.”

Alex gave up and let Michael take care of him. The prosthetic was off and Michael had him comfortable in minutes. “You want something to drink while we wait for Kyle?”

“I’d love a beer but you shouldn’t be drinking so how about water?” Alex suggested.

“You don’t have to stop drinking just because I can’t. If I was in your place I’d probably be on my second beer right now.” Michael called over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

Kyle knocked on the door as Michael was coming back into the living room with three waters. He set them on the coffee table and opened the door. “You think you bought enough food?”

Setting the bags on the coffee table next to the water, Kyle laughed. “I haven’t eaten since five this morning, it’s four in the afternoon now. And the whole time we’ve been together neither of you have eaten anything. This stuff isn’t exactly the most healthy option but it’s food. Now sit and eat.”

If he hadn’t been so hungry, Michael would have protested to the order but instead he sat down and pulled the food out of the take out bags. He noticed Kyle had picked up all of his and Alex’s favorites from the Crashdown. “I get you knowing what Alex likes but-“

“How did I know what you like? I asked Arturo. He knows what everyone in Roswell eats...mostly. You’re going to have to start eating better you know. And you’re going to have to take vitamins and stop drinking.” Kyle said between bites of his burger. 

“I’m probably not going to like this answer but acetone? Am I going to have to give that up too?” Michael hoped Kyle would say no. He wasn’t sure he could give it up cold turkey. 

“From the look on your face I’m guessing that’s going to be a problem?”

Michael shrugged. “If it’s going to hurt Peaches then I’ll stop but not sure how that’s going to affect me.”

“Peaches?” Alex laughed.

“Kinda just popped into my head. Maybe it’s what she wants us to call her right now? Or maybe I just want to eat peaches. Do you have any canned peaches?”

Alex looked confused at the switch in topics. “Uh...no? We can get some when we go shopping.”

“Wish I could talk to her like Isobel did.”

“Maybe you can. Have you tried?” Alex asked. 

“No. I wouldn’t even know how.” Michael confessed.

_“Daddy’s voice?”_

Michael jumped off the couch. “Did you hear that?”

Kyle and Alex exchanged a look. “Hear what?” Kyle asked.

“I think she just talked to me. When Alex spoke she said ‘Daddy’s voice?’ And I got a warm feeling like a big hug.” 

“Daddy, huh? How does she know that?” Alex seemed confused but intrigued at the same time. 

“I don’t know. This is all new to me. Isobel said she reached out to her. I wish I knew how to do what she does.” Michael sat down and leaned close to Alex.

“Maybe just try talking to her in your head. You must have some kind of connection since she is growing inside you.” Kyle pointed out.

MIchael closed his eyes and tried picturing the little girl Isobel described but couldn't do it. “Isobel makes it look so easy. I wish she was here.”

“Do you want to call her? I have no problem with her coming over here. It’s Max and Liz I’m disappointed in right now.” Alex rubbed Michael’s back hoping to calm him. 

“We need to form a plan first. I’ve been thinking and I may have a solution but I need you both to hear me out before you say anything, okay?” Michael reluctantly pulled away from Alex’s comforting touch and stood. 

“Why do I have a feeling we aren’t going to like your plan?” Kyle asked. 

Michael paced the living room for a minute before speaking. “Max is right about this putting a target on our backs. If we suddenly start showing up around town with a baby, one who looks like the perfect combination of the two of us no less, people are going to talk. And if one of those people wasn’t your father I’d be okay with it. But he’s been after me for years, trying to find proof I’m an alien. This would give him all the ammo he needs to lock me and Peaches away.”

“I would die before that happened.” Alex insisted.

“And do you honestly think he’d hesitate to kill you to get to us? I’m going to disappear for a while. When the time comes to bring Peaches into the world I’ll contact Kyle. And then I’ll move again until you’re discharged. Then we can meet up and go anywhere we want. Away from Roswell, my stupid siblings, and your father.”

Alex opened his mouth to speak but the only things he could think to say would probably start a fight. And that was not what either of them needed right now. He looked to Kyle who looked as angry as he felt. 

“Guerin, that is a ridiculous plan. You’ll be by yourself, in constant fear of being found. That is the absolute worst environment to maintain a healthy pregnancy. To say nothing of the fact that we don’t even know why you are in pain. If male pregnancies are normal for your species why are you hurting? As your doctor I can’t let you go.” Kyle protested. 

“I’m not asking for permission. Look, I know it’s not ideal. That would have been Isobel’s plan but since big brother Max put his foot down that’s dead in the water. I need to keep Alex and Peaches safe. And if leaving will do that well, that’s what I’ll do.”

_“Stay. Daddy keep us safe.”_

Michael sank into the sofa next to Alex and tried not to cry at the sadness he suddenly felt after hearing those few words. She was right, being close to Alex made him feel safe and loved. Things he hardly felt anymore. But that didn’t change the fact that he had to leave. He had to get away, somewhere no one knew him. Somewhere he could get fat and not have to answer questions or draw attention to himself. Somewhere he could get lost in the crowd. He had no idea where that was, he just knew he couldn’t stay in Roswell much longer. 

Alex pulled Michael close and let him bury his face in his neck. He reached up and ran his fingers through Michael’s unruly curls. “We’ll figure this out. You can just stay here in the cabin with me. We’ll hide your truck and just tell people you left. And when you deliver Peaches we can say she’s a distant relative.”

Michael snorted into Alex’s neck and even Kyle had to agree with him. “Uh, Alex, that’s even crappier than Guerin’s plan. The second part I mean. The first part is doable. Even if Isobel was your surrogate at some point Michael would have to ‘go on a trip’ or something.”

Alex opened his mouth to respond to Kyle, but pounding on his door stopped him. He shot a look at Kyle and gently pushed Michael back, reaching for the gun he kept in the drawer of the coffee table. “Who else knows where I live, Kyle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...more will be coming on Thursday...
> 
> Comments make me smile. I love discussing so let me know your favorite part, favorite line or prediction for what’s going to happen. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late...visiting family for the third day in a row...I love Christmas and love celebrating but I’m exhausted now! Hope you all enjoy this chapter 😊💕😊

Kyle looked wary. “Not sure.”

The pounding continued, this time accompanied by a frantic voice. “Alex! I know you’re in there with Michael. I can feel the baby’s distress. Let me in!”

Michael turned his head and opened the door without even getting up. Alex put the gun away while Kyle stared at him with his mouth open. “What? I knew it was Isobel even before she spoke. We weren’t in any danger.”

Isobel rushed inside and closed the door. She glared at Michael. “What did our little peach mean when she said you were going to leave Daddy all alone? Are you seriously leaving Alex? Can’t you feel how distressed your daughter is by your plan to leave?”

Michael narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Our little peach? Since when did you stake a claim to her?”

“How did you know Michael was calling her Peaches?” Alex asked at the same time. 

Isobel walked over to Michael and pulled a can of peaches out of her purse. “I’m sure Alex has forks?”

Michael stopped glaring and smiled. He stood and went to the kitchen to get a fork. Isobel turned back to Alex. “To answer your question, she told me.”

When Michael came back into the room she continued. “And she _is_ ours. Yours, Alex’s, mine, Max’s, hell she’s even Liz’s and Kyle’s. I can feel how much she means to each of you already. You and Alex would die to keep her safe and the good doctor over there isn’t far behind. Don’t worry Kyle, I won’t tell anyone you’re a big softie underneath that Dr. McSexy persona.”

“How could you possibly know how I feel about Guerin’s baby?” Kyle demanded, angry not because she was right but because he didn’t need the teasing from both Alex and Michael he knew was coming. 

“I may have peeked inside your mind as you stormed out. Don’t give me that look, Michael. I had to be sure he wasn’t just pretending to care about you or secretly working for Jesse Manes. No offense, Alex.”

Alex shrugged. “None taken. I know my father is capable of manipulating and blackmailing people to do what he wants. But I also know Kyle so I trust him. You don’t.”

Kyle relaxed when he realized Isobel was just protecting her brother. “I’ll let it slide this time but for future reference jumping inside someone’s mind even if the reasons are valid is wrong.”

Isobel’s shoulders sagged. “I know. I did what that damned fourth alien has been doing to me all these years. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now since no one else seems inclined to ask, why are you really here?” 

“Can I sit?” Isobel asked, looking at Michael and Alex. 

Michael pulled Alex onto his lap and laughed at the glare it earned him. He finished the can of peaches and set it on the coffee table. “We really need to get more of those.”

Isobel sat in the space Alex had just vacated. “She called to me again. I followed her signal, for lack of a better term, here. She’s distressed, Michael. You can’t leave Alex. I told you before she loves you both.”

“Typical female, hears only what she wants to hear,” Michael mumbled.

Kyle laughed. “To be fair Guerin, she’s not even born yet. Cut her some slack. She only understood you were leaving Daddy.”

“Speaking of, did you tell her Alex was Daddy?” Micheal asked.

“Yes, I did. She asked. Look, I know all of this is extremely weird, even for us. But she’s smart. Like, I don’t know how she possibly knows what she knows, smart. She projects images and feelings as well as short phrases. She said ‘safe voice’ and projected Alex’s voice in my head. I told her that was Daddy and she sent waves of love at me.” Isobel explained.

“So we’re both going to be Daddy? Won’t that get confusing?” Alex asked.

Isobel’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Nope. I told her Michael was Mommy.” 

Michael groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. “Seriously, Iz?”

Isobel pushed his arm affectionately. “No, not seriously. God, you are so gullible. I sent her an image of you and said you were Papa. It just seemed to fit.” 

“So, you just came out here because she called to you?” Kyle tried again to get Isobel to tell them the real reason for her visit. 

“Not exactly. I was planning on calling you but when I felt her distress I decided to come in person instead. That and I felt Michael’s intense craving for peaches so I stopped at the store on the way. When I left Max he was a blubbering mess in Liz’s lap. It seems all he needed was a reminder of just what you’ve done for us over the years for him to change his mind. We’re going to make this work. You are not leaving Roswell. I’ll be your surrogate. I’m guessing you’ll be able to be seen around town for another few months. Good thing it’s almost winter, no one will question the layers or heavy sweaters.”

“And Noah? He’s on board with this?” Michael asked.

“I’m telling him everything tonight. It’s going to be fine. Michael, I love you. I’m not letting you do this alone.” 

Alex slid off Michael’s lap and nudged him hard in his side. Michael glared at him for a moment, then he realized what Alex was trying to say. He stood up and pulled Isobel up into his arms. “I love you too, Iz. Thank you for doing this.”

Isobel held onto him for a few moments before pulling away and swiping the tears away from her face. “Okay, enough of this sappy shit. Peaches wants to talk to you both. She tried communicating with you?”

“She can talk to me but I can’t visualize her like you did. Can you help?”

“I’m going to have to mark you and she wants to talk to Alex so I’ll probably need to mark you both. Is that okay?” Isobel looked from Michael to Alex.

Before they could answer, Kyle cleared his throat to get their attention. “I...uh...don’t think you need an audience for this. But I do want to make sure I have all the points of the plan down before I go.” He waited for them to nod before he continued. “Isobel is going to pretend to be your surrogate. She’s telling Noah about that and being an alien tonight. Michael and Alex are going pretend to get back together and announce somehow they are having a baby. I’ll continue to monitor Michael and when the time comes we’ll perform a c-section and hopefully Peaches will be happy and healthy. Am I leaving anything out?”

Michael and Alex exchanged a look. Alex spoke after Michael nodded. “I don’t think we are pretending to get back together. We want it to be real but other than that yeah, you’ve got it.”

Kyle stood and grabbed his coat. “Okay, good. I’m going to let you get back to the whole marking thing. I’m just a phone call away if you need anything or have any questions.”

“Thank you, Kyle, for everything. We’ll call you tomorrow to set up regular check ups.” Alex picked up his crutches and walked him to the door. 

Once he closed the door, Isobel motioned for him to come back to the sofa. “Michael, you should be able to talk to her and see her with a little bit of practice. Alex I’m going to have to mark you. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Can you explain what that means exactly?” Alex asked.

Isobel shrugged. “It’s kind of like a bond connecting two people. In this case it would be connecting you to Michael and Peaches via my mark. I’ve never done it before but how hard can it be? And with some practice I’m sure Michael can do it too which would make the connection stronger.”

“You’ve never done this before?” Alex lost all color in his face.

“It seems straightforward. It’s like the mark Max leaves when he heals someone. I’m sure Liz talked to you about that and what it feels like.”

Alex nodded. “She did but uh...does this mean we’ll be able to feel you, too?”

Michael grimaced. “Yeah, I really don't want to feel you and Noah. Just like I don’t think you want to feel us.”

Isobel groaned. “What are we all twelve? Mind stuff is my thing remember? I can put up walls. You won’t feel anything from me unless I want you to. And these walls will block you out as well. Now do you want to do this? She’s getting impatient.”

Michael opened his shirt. “I’m ready.”

Alex bit his lip. “I can’t risk a glowing handprint anywhere that might be seen.”

Isobel frowned. “You plan on taking off your shirt outside of the house?”

“Well, not that I know of but things sometimes come up. I may have to change at the base. It’ll have to be well hidden.” 

Isobel slapped Alex’s arm hard enough to make him yelp. “Alex Manes, I am not marking your dick! So, let’s think of someplace else.”

“I didn’t suggest-“ Alex sputtered, he _had_ thought that was the only place that truly wouldn’t be visible but he had not intended Isobel to know that. 

“You thought it! And you broadcast it loud and clear I didn’t go searching. How about low on your hip? It’s still too sexual for my liking but it’s either that or your ass. Your call.” 

Michael was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak. Alex glared at him. “You are not helping! If I didn’t want to see my daughter so bad I’d say forget it.”

“I’m sorry, darlin’ this whole thing is just so insane if I don’t laugh I’m going to cry. So, what’s it going to be? Hip or ass?” Michael tried his best to keep a straight face.

“My hip. I don’t think your sister needs to see my ass.” Alex grumbled.

Isobel shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” 

Alex covered his face with his hands. “Do I even want to know? Forget it, don’t answer. Just do it so we can see our baby.”

“This will probably get a little intense so try not to pull away. Once I mark you both it should open a link for you to see and talk to her. I will warn you she doesn’t appear as a baby. She looked about four years old when I talked to her earlier.” Isobel placed her left hand over Michael’s heart and waited for Alex to lower his jeans so she could get a grip on his hip. She closed her eyes and pushed her energy forward. Within seconds her hands were glowing.

Alex closed his eyes, tensing for something unpleasant. What he felt was the exact opposite. The rush of emotions flooding his body was like nothing he experienced before. He sighed and basked in the warm embrace of pure love that enveloped him. He didn’t think it could get any better until he saw her in his mind, his daughter, his little peach, standing there smiling at him. Isobel was right. She was a perfect mix of him and Michael, a masterpiece they created with their love. And when she spoke he was lost, hearing her sweet voice brought tears to his eyes. In that moment he knew without a doubt he would fight the devil himself to keep her safe. 

_“Daddy? Sad?”_

He choked out a laugh. “No, Peaches, I’m happy. I’m so happy I get to see you.”

Alex watched his daughter smile and felt the wave of love she sent him. _“Safe. Love.”_

“Yes, my baby, you are safe and you are loved.” Alex told her. 

Michael choked back a sob. She was beautiful. His daughter. His little peach. “I’m sorry I wasn’t listening but now we can talk whenever you want. You can talk to me, Daddy, and Auntie Isobel.”

His daughter sent him images of Alex, himself and Isobel. _“Stay. Love. Safe.”_

“I won’t leave. I promise. I’ll stay right here with Daddy.” Michael promised. 

Isobel slowly released her hands from Michael and Alex, expecting to feel incredibly sick like she usually did after using her power. She reached for her purse to get the bottle of acetone she always carried and found she didn’t need it. She felt the baby sending her waves of comfort and love. She smiled when she heard the tiny voice in her head. _“Love Aunt Isobel.”_

Alex opened his eyes and saw Isobel staring at him like she couldn’t quite figure him out. “What? Is something wrong?”

“No, Alex, nothing is wrong. I just never realized. If I had I would have knocked some sense into him, trust me.”

Alex was torn between talking to his daughter and trying to understand what Isobel was talking about. Isobel won out. “I’m not following you.”

“I saw it while I was marking you. It’s stronger than any I’ve seen before.”

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion and basically growled at her. “Isobel...” 

“You’re bonded. Soulmates. There is a...I’m not sure what to call it...string? Tether? Glowing light? Whatever it’s called it connects you and Michael. It’s glowing brighter than any I’ve ever seen before.”

“What? Is this another alien thing you three can do?” Alex asked, his attention totally on Isobel now. 

Isobel looked mildly offended. “No! I’ve seen this in human’s minds before. Sometimes I can see the person it leads to but mostly I just see the glowing light, string, whatever it is. With you I was able to see it attached to Michael. No wonder your daughter is strong and smart. She’s a product of your perfect connection.”

“Perfect connection? Have you seen us interact? We are far from perfect.” 

“I never said you two were perfect. You two are probably the most stubborn, cynical, suspicious, frightened people I’ve ever met but that has nothing to do with this bond. You are connected and that _connection_ is perfect.” Isobel clarified.

Alex wasn’t sure what to do with what Isobel was saying. He knew there was a connection, cosmic Michael had called it a few months ago. He just never realized it was a real connection. He wondered when it formed. Was is recently? Sometime in the past ten years when he would visit on his leaves? Or was it in the beginning, on the best worst night of his life? There probably wasn’t any way to find out and maybe that was for the best. He cleared his throat and smiled softly at Isobel. “Thank you. For all of this. I know this isn’t going to be easy for you.”

Isobel lunged forward and hugged Alex. “You make him happy. I’ll never get tired of seeing his face light up like it did tonight when you said you wanted to get back together for real. He deserves all the love in the world and I know without doubt you’re the one who can give it to him.”

“That’s not all he gives me.” Michael slipped his arms around Alex so he was sandwiched between him and Isobel.

Isobel pulled away from Alex and glared at her brother. “Gross, Michael!” 

Alex tried to wiggle out of Michael’s arms. “Way to kill the mood, Guerin. I thought you were talking to Peaches.”

Michael kissed Alex’s cheek and let him go. “I was. She fell asleep. Kyle is right. We need to remember she’s not even born yet. It’s hard with her looking like a toddler. She explained my pain though. She showed me what it looks like inside my abdomen, not much space. I guess she had to move things around.”

“Kyle will be relieved that’s all it is. I think he was worried something was seriously wrong.” Alex got comfortable on the couch and pulled Michael to his side. 

Isobel gathered her coat and purse. “I’m going home to talk to Noah. I’ll text you later to let you know how it goes.“

Michael stood and hugged his sister tight. “Thank you, Iz. You don’t know how much your support means to us.”

She rubbed his back and smiled. “I think I do. I want to do this for you. You’re my brother and I want you to be happy.” She leaned around Michael and gave Alex a stern look. “Take care of him.”

Alex gave her a salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Michael watched her close the door to the cabin before turning back to Alex. He pressed his body close to him and purred in his ear. “Want me to show you what I can give you?”

Alex gently pushed Michael back to look in his eyes. “I think we need to talk first.” 

Ignoring him, Michael leaned close and kissed him. Alex moaned softly, running his fingers through Michael’s curls. Kissing Michael always made everything else seem unimportant. They stayed on the couch, lazily making out for what seemed like hours before Alex pulled back again. “Seriously, Guerin, we need to talk.”

Michael groaned and sat up. “What do we need to talk about?”

“This. Us.” Alex gestured between them. “Just because I said I didn’t want to fake a relationship with you doesn’t mean we don't have a ton of shit to work out.”

“Do we have to do that now? Haven’t we had enough drama for one night?” Michael stared at Alex, willing him to come close enough to kiss again.

“Let’s see, we know my father still wants to kill you, there is an alien serial killer walking around who can apparently take over your sister whenever they want, said sister is going to pretend to be our surrogate, and you’re having a baby. So, yes I get that there has been a lot of drama tonight but we need to get on the same page and stay there. Because if you asked me yesterday I would have said we weren’t even reading the same book.”

Michael sat straighter and stared at Alex. “Wow, you have effectively killed the mood. I honestly never thought that was possible. I thought we could just fall back into each other. Easy peasy.” 

“I’m sorry. You think I don’t want things to be easy? You don’t think I want to throw you on my bed and fuck you senseless? Because I do. But I also want things to be better between us. We can’t expect to raise a child if we can’t maintain a functioning relationship.” Alex looked wrung out, the events of the day catching up to him. 

“I want this to work so what do you suggest?”

“I want to know who you are. I want to know everything about you. We need to talk.”

What Alex was suggesting scared the shit out of Michael. “We do talk.”

“No, we don’t. We kiss, we fuck, we fight but we hardly talk. And it’s not just you, it’s me too. It’s not going to be easy but I want to change that. I want to be friends. I want to know your favorite color and what cereal you like and where you see yourself in ten years.” Alex felt his eyes welling up with tears and he wasn’t quite sure why. 

Michael hated seeing Alex so distressed. He understood what Alex was saying but wasn’t sure how to go about letting him in. He barely let Max and Isobel in for fear of disappointing them, but this was different. This was Alex, the father of his child. He had to try. 

He moved slowly and pulled Alex into an embrace, running his hands up and down his back to try to soothe him. “Blue, Frosted Flakes, and sitting right here with you and our children eating popcorn and probably watching a Disney princess movie. Alex, I want this to work. We’ve spent too much time fucking things up and walking away. I’ll do whatever it is you want to prove we can do this. But can we save it for tomorrow? We both need to rest. I’ll take the guest room if you want.”

Alex kept his arms tightly wrapped around Michael. “I want you in my bed. I want to wake up next to you.”

“I want that too.” Michael stood up and helped Alex up, handing him his crutches. 

Alex changed into sleep pants and settled into bed while Michael used the bathroom. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched as Michael stripped out of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. He threw back the covers and smiled when he slid next to Alex. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael and breathed in his scent. He felt safe and warm, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Michael used his powers to turn out the lights. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck. “Goodnight, darlin’”

Alex smiled in the dark. “Goodnight, Michael.”


	4. Chapter 4

Michael woke in the middle of the night, sweating and disoriented. Looking around he realized where he was and relaxed. He was sweating because Alex was draped over him, effectively pinning him to the bed. He tried moving but Alex whined and held tight. In the decade they had been involved he could count the number of times on one hand he spent the whole night with Alex. He forgot what an octopus he could be. He smiled and pulled Alex closer, deciding he really didn’t want to get out of the bed anyway. He placed a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead and closed his eyes, totally relaxed and content. 

Alex woke at sunrise, alone in the bed. Worried that Michael had left, he looked around for his crutches. He started to panic when he couldn’t find them. He tried steadying his breathing before he found himself in the middle of a panic attack. He reached for his phone the same moment Michael burst into the bedroom.

“Are you okay? I felt you...” 

Alex relaxed and let himself fall back against the pillow. He took a shaky breath. “You were gone and I couldn’t find my crutches. I’m sorry, I thought you left and I panicked.”

Michael sat down on the bed and gently ran his hand up Alex’s arm. “Darlin’, I’d never leave without letting you know and as for the crutches, they’re on my side. You left them there last night and I didn’t think to move them when I got up.”

“Why’d you get up?”

Michael smiled. “I made breakfast. How does a western omelette, bacon and home fries sound?”

Alex tilted his head and yawned. “Did you make coffee?”

“I offer you a delicious home cooked breakfast and all you ask about is coffee? I am completely offended.” Michael did his best to look serious but he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face when he leaned down to kiss Alex. “Of course there is coffee.” He reached out his hand and waited a minute for the mug of steaming coffee to float into the room. Grinning, he handed it to Alex.

Alex shook his head and took the mug. He kissed Michael again. “Thank you. I’ll join you for breakfast in a few minutes.”

Michael smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

_“Daddy scared? Papa fix with kisses.”_

Alex jumped when he heard his daughter’s voice in his head. He loved that she could talk to him but didn’t think he’d get used to her just speaking in his head without warning. “It’s hard to explain, sweetie. Sometimes I get scared and it’s hard for me to think correctly. Now that I’m calm I can feel you and Papa.” He sighed. “And your Aunt Isobel too. Seems she’s on her way over. Did you call her again?”

_“Aunt Isobel loves you. Wants us safe.”_

Alex was bombarded by an overwhelming feeling of not quite love but close to it. He knew his daughter was showing him what she felt coming from Isobel and he was a bit shocked by the information. He and Isobel didn’t have much of a relationship. She was Michael’s sister and someone he went to school with but until this whole baby situation he couldn’t recall ever having a meaningful conversation with her. He guessed he was going to be having a lot of conversations with her now that his daughter was bonding with her. He smiled to himself when he realized he didn’t mind. 

_“Daddy doesn’t like Aunt Isobel?”_

“Peaches honey, I like Isobel. It’s just early and I hoped you hadn’t woken her up or scared her because I scared you. I’ll try to reach out to you and Papa when I’m upset, okay?”

_“Daddy. Love.”_

Alex melted at those sweetly spoken words. “I love you too, Peaches.”

He finished the last of his coffee and picked up the crutch Michael had moved for him. He stood carefully and headed to the kitchen. 

Michael was placing the omelette on Alex’s plate. He looked up when he heard and felt Alex walk into the kitchen. “Just in time.”

“Might as well take out another plate. Isobel is almost here.” Alex picked up his fork and took a bite of the omelette. “This is amazing! I didn’t know you could cook.”

Michael turned back to the stove to start making something for Isobel. “You never asked. Did you think I lived on take out and microwave dinners?”

Alex chuckled. “No, I guess not. You keep making me breakfast like this and I may actually eat every morning.”

“What do you normally do?” MIchael asked.

“Coffee and sometimes a power bar at the base. Nothing this good.” 

Michael stopped cooking and turned to stare in the direction of the front door. “It’s open Isobel!” He called out.

“How did you do that? I felt her on her drive over but I can’t feel her now.”

“I heard her pull up. You going soft on me, Manes? You didn’t hear the car?” Michael smiled at Alex.

Isobel walked into the kitchen and slid into the chair across from Alex. “Do you know you have really crazy scary dreams? How do you get any sleep with all that shit running through your head?”

Alex almost choked on a bite of home fries. “Excuse me? How do you know what I dream about?”

“Even with my walls up I could hear you crying out in my mind. I was in all your dreams last night. You don’t remember?”

“Uh-no? How bad was it?” Alex cringed, knowing full well how bad his dreams could get.

Isobel waved him off. “It wasn’t something I’m used to but I handled it.”

“How come I didn’t see in his dreams?” Michael asked, placing a plate of food in front of her. 

She picked up a fork and took a bite. “Probably because it’s my mark? Maybe your connection with him isn’t as strong as mine? I have no clue. It’s not like we have a guidebook for our powers.”

“Seriously, Isobel, what was I dreaming?” Alex persisted.

Isobel shrugged. “Stuff. Mostly you were reliving losing your leg. That was shocking but like I said, I handled it.”

Alex looked at her incredulously. When he dreamed of losing his leg he normally woke up screaming. This was something he probably needed to discuss with Michael, to make him aware and explain how to help. He cleared his throat. “Well, however you handled it, thank you. Last night was the first night since I’ve been back that I’ve slept through the night. Is that why you’re here?”

“No, I’m here to talk strategy now that Noah is on board with everything. He’s drawing up all the necessary legal papers for us. The ones for the surrogacy and the ones for the adoption.”

Michael looked confused. “Adoption?”

“Unfortunately, Michael, you’re going to have to adopt your daughter. I know that sounds weird but the surrogacy papers will state it’s Alex’s sperm and my eggs. You’re my brother so it can’t be your sperm. We need to make all of this legal and he’s going to make sure no one can ever take Peaches away from either of you.”

“Will it be easier if we get married?” Alex asked.

“Noah said it’s not necessary but it couldn’t hurt. Personally, I’d get married.” Isobel answered.

“Why?” Michael asked, suspiciously.

Isobel flashed a smile. “So I can plan your wedding, of course. I have tons of ideas already mapped out.”

“Well, then I guess we’re getting married. I mean if you already have things planned, why not?” Alex’s voice was laced with a bit of sarcasm and Isobel couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

“Alex? Did you really just tell Isobel you were marrying me? Don’t I get a say? Think maybe you could, I don’t know, _ask me?_ A guy likes to be asked, not just told he’s doing something.” Michael responded, aiming his last remark to Isobel. 

Isobel looked between Michael and Alex, confusion written all over her face. “So, I’m confused are you getting married or not?”

Alex rolled his eyes and gave Micheal the ‘it’s your sister’ look. 

“Iz, if Noah thinks it will be easier if we get married we will. But if this is just your excuse to plan an over the top wedding, I think we’ll pass.” 

“Okay, fine. Get married if you want or not. Doesn’t really matter to our plan. But if you do can I please, please plan it? Even if this whole situation kinda threw you back together I still think you deserve a beautiful wedding.”

“We’ll think about it and if we decide to get married you can plan it. Maybe something simple and elegant?” Alex promised, smiling at the glare he was getting from Michael.

“You do remember the Johnson’s wedding last year? Or the Veteran’s fundraiser last month? Or better yet your parade? Isobel doesn’t do simple. Elegant maybe but not simple. I’m not sure I want all of Roswell at our wedding... _if we have one._ ” 

Alex grabbed Michael around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. “Calm down, Guerin. We don't have to decide today. Was there anything else we needed to know, Isobel?” 

“No, I think that’s it. I bought a fake belly on Amazon last night. It’s amazing what you can buy on that site. I’m going to talk to Kyle later today and we’ll figure out what I’m supposed to look like.” Isobel took a sip of her coffee and pushed her plate away. “Thank you for breakfast. What are your plans for today?”

Alex and Michael shrugged. 

“Today seems like a really nice day for lunch at the Crashdown and maybe a few drinks later at the Wild Pony. Don’t you think?” She asked, standing up to put on her coat. 

Michael slid off Alex’s lap and gave her a hug. “Is this your subtle way of telling us to get out there as a couple? Let people know we’re back together?”

Isobel gave Michael a quick kiss on his cheek before leaning down and give one to Alex. “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. No drinks for you though, it’s not good for Peaches.”

“Yes, mom, I know.” Michael rolled his eyes as he walked her to the door. “I’m cutting back on the acetone too before you even say it.”

Isobel put her hands up in mock surrender. “I wasn’t going to say anything but that’s good. Call me if you need anything. I’ll try to stop by the Pony later with Noah.”

After she left, Michael turned to Alex. “Are you ready for this? Going out together in public, I mean.”

“I have to be.” Alex replied.

“No. You don’t. If you aren’t ready for this we don’t do it. So, I’m going to ask again and I want a straight answer. Are you ready for this?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Short answer no. Longer answer, I want to be here for you and Peaches. I need to be here for you both after walking away so many times. I’m twenty eight years old and I need to man up. And if that means holding your hand at the Crashdown and a few kisses at the Pony, well, that’s what I’m going to do.” 

“Alex...” Michael sat down on the couch and tried to find the words to say what he wanted to say. 

“What? I’m being honest.” Alex bristled at the way Michael said his name. Like he felt sorry for him or something.

“I know and that’s good but you don’t owe us anything. If this is too much for you we won’t do it. Let Isobel do all the talking. She’s good at that. We can stay here and-“

“And what? Become shut ins? Because of my hang ups? No. I know I haven’t said it enough or actually at all these past ten years but I love you. There, it’s out in the open. I love you. I love our daughter. I’m even starting to love your sister. So, go get dressed, we’re going to the Crashdown and by the end of the day all of Roswell is going to be talking about us.” Alex stood and headed to the bedroom to find some clothes for Michael to wear. 

Michael followed Alex and gently guided him to the bed. “Sit. Relax. I can find clothes. Do you need to take a shower or something before you get dressed? Do you need help?”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking a shower and dressing myself.” Alex snapped.

Michael held his hands out in front of him. “I was only trying to help. I didn’t mean you couldn’t do it. I just want to make things easier for you.”

“Well, stop. I know I’m a cripple you don’t have to remind me.” Alex turned away from Michael before he could see the hurt in his eyes. He hated pity and Michael’s offers of help felt like pity. 

_“Papa, kisses. Daddy sad. Kisses happy.”_

Michael knew his daughter’s advice was simplistic at best but she was right. Kisses, especially Alex kisses, made everything better when he was upset. He gently turned Alex so he was facing him and leaned in to softly kiss his lips. 

Alex stiffened at first but melted into Michael, kissing back with passion and raw need. He reached out to run his fingers through Michael’s curls and was rewarded with a soft sigh.

When they broke apart, Alex looked dazed. Michael rubbed his thumb across his cheek. “You are the bravest man I know and you can do anything. I just want to help lighten the load if I can.”

Alex closed his eyes at Michael’s gentle touch. “I’ve never been good at accepting help. Ever. That’s something I’m going to have to work on. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’.” Michael leaned in for another kiss before pushing Alex down on the bed. 

Alex looked up at Michael and his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the way Michael looked at him, full of passion and raw need. “We’re supposed to be getting ready for lunch. I think Isobel will have our heads if we don’t make an appearance.” 

“We have plenty of time. God, I’ve missed this.” Michael whispered covering Alex’s mouth with his again. 

They barely made it to the Crashdown for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

November brought colder weather to Roswell, much to Michael’s delight. Wearing sweaters was never one of his favorite things given his higher than normal body temperature, but the cooler weather meant he could hide his growing baby bump. And being able to hide his bump meant he could work and be seen around town without drawing attention to himself. 

While he was hiding his bump, Isobel was all but flaunting hers. One particular Friday while Michael was at work, she and Alex were walking through the only baby store in Roswell, arms linked. “This baby thing isn’t so bad. Maybe after our little peach is born I’ll try this for myself.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re enjoying this?”

Isobel shrugged. “I like the attention. Everyone keeps telling me what a selfless thing I’m doing for you two. And who knew there were so many fashionable maternity clothes? I can still look fabulous while I help two of my favorite people.”

“I know we tell you all the time but thank you, Iz. What you’re doing means a lot to us. We’d be lost without you.” Alex said softly.

Isobel stopped and picked up a tiny baby dress before meeting Alex’s eyes. “Michael has always been my rock. The one person I knew I could count on no matter what. Yeah, Max and I have this twin connection but with Michael it’s different. I could never let him go through this alone. And you, well, you’ve welcomed me with open arms no reservations. How could I not help?”

“Of course I welcomed you into my life with no reservations. Michael loves you and seeing him happy that you are accepting all this...well, that makes me happy too.” Alex leaned into her and kissed her cheek. 

She wiped at her eyes and pushed Alex a little. “If you made my eyeliner run, you’re walking home.”

Alex chuckled. “Your eyeliner is fine and if it wasn’t I could always reapply it for you. I am an expert you know. Now what is it that you wanted to show me that couldn’t wait until Michael was done with work?”

Isobel pulled him to the back of the store where the furniture was set up. She guided him to a beautiful slate gray crib and dresser set. “I wanted your opinion before I purchased it.”

Alex ran his hand over the crib rail and gave Isobel a questioning look. “For your house? I know Michael said you’d be babysitting a lot but you don’t have to create a nursery for her. I’m sure I saw some portable cribs in the front of the store.”

“Not for my house. For yours. I was hoping you’d let me decorate her nursery. With your input of course. I think this would look amazing with pale pink accents and maybe a bunny theme or possibly a celestial theme...” Isobel’s voice trailed off as she searched Alex’s face for a reaction. 

“Iz, this is too much. I’ve got some money put aside-“

Isobel interrupted him, her voice low. “It’s not about the money. I know you can provide for her. I just want to do this for you both. Doing this, all of this, it’s helping me concentrate on something. It’s helping me feel like I’m a good person.”

Alex frowned and tilted his head. “Who told you that you weren’t a good person?”

Isobel shrugged her shoulders. “No one. It’s how I feel about myself. For ten years I believed Michael...you know...and then I find out it was me. How can I be a good person if I thought my brother, my sweet loving brother was capable of-of that?”

“Okay, look this isn’t the place to be talking about that. But believe me when I tell you that was not your fault. You are a good person. The best. You don’t have to buy me anything to prove that. But...” he said when he saw tears forming in her eyes. “I do think this would look beautiful in the nursery.”

Isobel’s eyes lit up. “You’re letting me buy it for you and Michael? Really? And I can help decorate?”

Alex nodded, bracing himself when she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight. “As long as you promise not to go overboard.”

“I’ll do my best.” She promised pulling away from Alex and smoothing out her hair. She looked around until she found a salesperson. “I’d like to buy this nursery set.”

The salesperson smiled and looked at her baby bump. “Of course, Mrs. Bracken. Congratulations.”

“Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for my brother and his husband. And their little girl,” she said nodding to Alex and rubbing her belly.

The salesperson turned to Alex. “Captain Manes! Congratulations, didn’t realize you got married! If you’ll give me a minute I’ll place the order and get the address you need it delivered. It should take about a week. Is that okay or do we need to put a rush on things?”

“A week is fine. Thank you.” Isobel said as the salesperson rushed off to start the order.

“Does everyone know who you are?” Alex asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Isobel stated and laughed when Alex looked embarrassed. “But yes, almost everywhere I go either people know me from school, my mom’s bridge club or because of Noah. Most of the time I like it but sometimes it’s annoying. I’m sorry I kinda said you were married.”

“It’s okay. I’m actually thinking we should probably get married. Oh no...get that look out of your eyes! I’m serious, Iz, do not start planning anything.” Alex gave her his best ‘I’m in charge’ voice. 

Isobel just grinned.

“Iz, I haven’t even talked to your brother about this. Please don’t say anything.” Alex pleaded.

“Don’t worry, love, I know how to keep a secret. When you’re ready we will plan the best wedding Roswell has ever seen. Now where is that salesperson? I’m getting a craving for a milkshake from the Crashdown.”

“A craving, huh?” Alex’s eyebrow shot up. 

Isobel gave him a raised eyebrow right back. “Yes. A craving. Is Michael still getting those canned peach cravings?”

Alex groaned. “He is. I can barely keep enough cans in the house. But he has others too. And most of them are completely gross. Nothing sweet like a milkshake. No, his latest is peanut butter and bologna on toast. Who even eats that?”

“Eww, that is disgusting. And you allow that?”

“Allow? C’mon Iz, he’s an adult I don’t dictate what he eats and have you tried to deny your brother anything when he gives you that wounded puppy look? It’s impossible and I’m trained to withstand torture.”

Isobel laughed so loud that people turned to stare. “Oops, my mom is going to be hearing about this. I can just hear her bridge club now. ‘And she was laughing so loudly! And with Captain Alexander Manes no less!’ And then they’ll turn their pitying looks to my mother for raising such a boisterous daughter.” 

Alex held onto his laughter so not to embarrass Isobel but he thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Why did people care so much what everyone else did? He sighed to himself. Who was he to talk? All he ever did in public was maintain a low profile to try to keep his father from losing his shit. Which seemed to be exactly what Isobel was doing all the time, too. Maybe they were more alike than he originally thought. “Hey, you want to come visit Michael with me after this? We’ll swing by and pick up some milkshakes. We won’t have to worry about anyone seeing us at the junkyard. We can laugh without your mom hearing about it.”

“Sounds like a plan, love. I’m beginning to see why Michael loves you so much.” Isobel linked her arm with his again and went in search of their salesperson.

***

After visiting Michael at work, Isobel suggested going to her house for dinner. “Noah has been giving me a bit of grief for spending so much time at the cabin. I know he’d love to see you guys. Maybe you can bond over football.”

Alex laughed. “Football? Not me but Guerin loves it. I can help you with dinner.”

It was Isobel’s turn to laugh. “If by help you mean sipping wine and keeping me company, that’s fine. But I’ve heard the horror stories of you in the kitchen so you aren’t touching my well planned dinner.”

Michael tried to cover his laugh with a cough but Alex glared at him anyway. “It was one time, Guerin! One time I forgot I had something on the stove!”

“And you almost burned my Airstream down.” Michael shot back. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to cook in there? I stepped outside for a minute-“

Isobel pulled into her driveway and turned to glare at them both. “Boys! There will be no fighting in my house. Especially about something so silly as cooking. Alex, you can help me in the kitchen. Michael, go scream at the tv with Noah.”

Michael shook his head and moved to open the door for Alex. “Arguing with Isobel is futile. Need a hand?”

Alex was about to protest needing help but he was trying to be better. He held out his hand instead and let Michael help him out of the car. He waited while Michael reached back into the car and handed him his crutch. “Thanks.”

Michael kissed him softly. “Anytime, darlin’. “

Noah greeted them at the door. He gave Isobel a kiss and looked to Alex and Michael. “Good to see you both. I was beginning to think you guys were avoiding me.”

“Sorry about that, Noah. It’s just been crazy with everything and most days I’m in bed by nine I’m so exhausted. How about we catch up over the game?” Michael clapped his hand on Noah’s shoulder and led him toward the living room. 

Isobel and Alex headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Isobel pulled out two wine glasses and poured them a glass. “Any dinner requests?”

Alex took the glass and leaned against the counter. “I’m good with anything but Michael can’t stand the smell of chicken so maybe no chicken?”

Isobel opened the refrigerator and started pulling out ingredients. “I’ll make eggplant rollatini and a side salad. Can you grate the cheese?”

“Sure, where is the grater and a bowl?” He waited for Isobel to hand them to him before asking. “How’s Noah handling all of this?”

Isobel shrugged. “Some days he’s fine but others he walks around in such a bad mood that I think I made a mistake telling him everything. Don’t get me wrong, it feels so good not to have to hide who I am with my husband anymore but...”

“Things are different and you’re second guessing yourself. And you’re wondering what he really thinks of all of this. Why don’t you just ask him to let you peek in his mind?” Alex suggested.

“Really? And how would that go? Noah, love of my life, I know you say you’re okay with me being an alien and wearing a fake pregnancy belly but hey can I just pop into your mind and check for myself? Really, Alex for someone so smart you can really be dumb sometimes.” Isobel lost control of the knife and cut her finger. “Damn!”

Alex grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around Isobel’s finger. “Put pressure on that. Where is your first aid kit?”

Isobel raised an eyebrow. “First aid kit? Uh, I think it’s in the bathroom but not sure it’s been restocked recently. I do know there are bandaids in the medicine cabinet.”

“You really should keep a stocked first aid kit handy. A lot of accidents happen in the home.” Alex called over his shoulder on his way to get supplies to fix Isobel’s finger. 

When he got back with bandaids, peroxide and antibiotic cream, she was sitting patiently at the table. “I suppose you have a fully stocked first aid kit at the cabin?”

Alex nodded. “And in the SUV and Michael’s Airstream. Been doing it since I was a teenager.”

Isobel let his last statement hang in the air while he peeled back the paper towel and began cleaning her cut. “It doesn’t need stitches. Too bad Max wasn’t here. Then you wouldn’t need me fussing over you.”

“It’s kinda nice having someone fuss.” Isobel winced when Alex put the bandaid around her finger. “It was bad for you at home wasn’t it?”

Alex shrugged. “It wasn’t good. I learned to deal with it.”

Isobel stood up and went back to cutting the eggplant. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You weren’t the one beating me for being gay.” Alex replied bluntly. 

“Wow, you don’t hold anything back, huh? Maybe I’m sorry isn’t what I wanted to say. How about that shouldn’t have happened to you and I hope you know Michael and I won’t let anything like that happen again.”

“Iz, I’m twenty eight years old. I can hold my own with my father. But thank you for the sentiment.” Alex felt guilty for snapping at Isobel but there were things he just couldn’t talk about. The torture he received at the hands of his father was on that list. Though his therapist would be proud he didn’t walk out of the kitchen at the mere mention of what his teenage years had been like at home, so maybe he was making progress. 

***

Michael was trying to enjoy the game with Noah, like he’d done numerous times since he and Isobel had gotten married. Something was off today and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was getting an uneasy feeling and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He tried to ignore the feeling, chalking it up to being linked to not only his daughter but Alex and Isobel as well. Maybe he was just feeling Alex’s unease at being roped into helping with dinner. He sat back on the sofa only to be bombarded with flashes of pain and confusion. He looked to the kitchen and saw Isobel holding her finger. “Iz! Are you okay?” He called out to her. 

“I’m fine! Just a little cut. Alex is taking care of it.” She called back.

Noah stood up. “You need us to come in there?”

“Noah, I’m fine. It’s just a little cut. Go back to the game.”

Michael reached across his bond to both Isobel and Alex and found nothing to suggest anything more than a simple cut. He tried again to get comfortable and watch the game. But no matter what position he tried he felt uncomfortable. Noah turned to look at him suspiciously. 

“Bro, you have ants in your pants or something? You haven’t stopped squirming around since you sat down.”

“Just a long day. Can’t seem to get comfortable. I’m gonna go try the recliner. Just don’t let me fall asleep.” Michael crossed the room and arranged himself in the recliner. He felt a little better but the underlying feeling of unease was still there. He pushed it down and cheered when his team scored a touchdown. 

Isobel called them for dinner after halftime. Michael’s team was up and Noah was grumbling about the awful plays from his team. 

“Face it, Bracken, my team is just better.” Michael teased.

Noah just glared at him and began pouring the wine for everyone. 

Michael reached for the water Alex had left at his place and was suddenly blinded by a flash of Noah and one word from his little peach.

_“Bad.”_

Confused he turned to Alex to see if she had done the same to him. Alex was busy bringing the food to the table and when he glanced up he flashed Michael a dazzling smile. Apparently, his little girl only sent him that message. He tried to send soothing thoughts to her across their bond but her distress only intensified. He rubbed his bump trying to calm her and she kicked him in retaliation, hard. She sent another flash of Noah. 

_“Not safe. Not love.”_

Michael stood abruptly. “Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Everyone looked at Michael strangely but Alex nodded and followed him into the living room.

Alex studied his face for a moment and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Something is wrong with Peaches. She’s been making me restless all night. Can’t you feel it?”

“No. Isobel hasn’t strengthened the mark. I was going to have her do it before we left tonight. What’s going on? Do we need to call Kyle?” Alex was suddenly worried. 

“No. It’s not physical. She doesn’t like Noah. She keeps saying he’s ‘not safe’ and ‘bad’, why would she say that? Did Isobel say anything to you while you were making dinner?” Michael craned his neck to see if Isobel or Noah was listening to them. 

“Nothing specific. She just said he sometimes gets moody which I’m guessing he didn’t do before she told him the truth. Do you think he’s hurting her? Do we have to talk to him?” 

“I’m not sure but maybe we give Isobel a heads up. It’s probably nothing. Ow!” Michael rubbed his side where the baby gave him a good kick. “Okay, maybe it’s something. Peaches, honey, why is Noah not safe?”

_“Bad. No love. Scary inside.”_

“What does that mean, Michael? I’m not sure I feel comfortable leaving Isobel here until we figure out what our daughter is trying to tell us.” 

“Will you guys get back out here? The food is getting cold!” Isobel shouted from the dining room.

“Be right there!” Michael called back. “I’ll talk to her after dinner and make her go into his head. I know she doesn’t want to violate him but I have to be sure he’s not planning to hurt her before we leave her alone.”

Alex nodded. “Sounds good. Let’s go eat. I grated some killer cheese that I’m dying for you to taste.”

“Ooh, your culinary skills are expanding!” Michael teased.

“Go ahead, make fun. Remember we still have a guest room and I will make you sleep there.” Alex playfully threatened on the way back to the dining room. 

***

True to his word, Michael pulled Isobel aside and told her what was happening and what peaches had said. “I’m sure she’s just picking up on the tension Alex mentioned was going on between you two but I’d feel better if we knew for sure.”

“Michael, I told Alex before I am not violating Noah like that! Everything is fine. All this is a lot to take in don’t you think? Peaches is just picking up the uneasiness that’s in the air. I will be fine. I promise. Take Alex home. He’s falling asleep on the couch. I think I wore him out today walking all over town.” Isobel hugged Michael and gently ran her hand over his abdomen. “Calm down little one. Auntie Izzy is okay. Love you.”

Michael sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to change Isobel’s mind. “Call me tomorrow. I want to know you are safe.”

“I have an early morning appointment at the base with Colonel Talmadge about ideas for fundraisers for the VA hospital. I’ll stop by and see Alex to show him I’m okay. Will that satisfy you?”

Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes. We love you, Iz and want to keep you safe through all of this okay?”

“I love you too, Michael. Now go before he starts snoring.” Isobel pushed Michael towards the living room where Alex was indeed falling asleep. 

“C’mon, Sleeping Beauty. Let’s get you home.” Michael leaned down and helped Alex to his feet. 

“M’fine, Guerin. Though you may need to drive home.” Alex mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

They said their goodnights and headed out the door. They were barely out of the driveway when Noah stalked into the kitchen waving a piece of paper in the air. 

“What the hell is this, Isobel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify the car situation when Isobel drives Alex and Michael to her house. Alex drove his SUV to Isobel’s (after dropping Michael at work in the morning) and then they went shopping. So, his car is parked at her house and Michael drives it home.


	6. Chapter 6

They said their goodnights and headed out the door. They were barely out of the driveway when Noah stalked into the kitchen waving a piece of paper in the air. 

“What the hell is this, Isobel?”

“If you’d stop waving it around I might be able to answer you.”

“Almost three thousand dollars for a crib? Are you out of your mind? That baby isn’t even ours!” Noah shouted, throwing the invoice from the baby store on the table. 

“First of all it’s not just for the crib. It’s also two dressers, a lamp, a rocking recliner and the toddler conversion kit. And second, what does it matter if she’s not ours? She’s still family.”

Noah ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “This whole thing is getting out of hand. You spend more time at the cabin than you do home. You spend your days wandering around town arm in arm with Alex acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Do you know what it’s like to have to explain to people that no my wife is not cheating on me with a decorated war hero, she’s just having his baby. Yeah, that’s not confusing. And now you spend a ridiculous amount of money on a nursery for a baby that isn’t ours and that you _really aren’t carrying!_ ”

“Noah, they’re my family. I thought you understood that. I’m sorry you feel neglected but they need me now. Michael needs me.” Isobel tried to stay calm but she was beginning to regret letting Michael and Alex leave. 

“You aren’t spending all your time with Michael, Iz. If you were it might be understandable and people wouldn’t be talking but you’re not. You’re spending time with his boyfriend-“

“Who is gay! What is your problem really? This can’t be about Alex or the money. Tell me the truth.” Isobel looked at him, tears clouding her vision. 

Noah took a deep breath and slumped onto the bar stool by the counter. “I don’t know if I can do this, Iz. I know I said I was okay with the whole alien baby thing but I don’t think I am. I’m your husband and you’re supposed to put me first but you never do. And I’m starting to realize that’s not going to change once that baby is born. You are always going to put your family first. But you know what, I’m your family, too. When is it my turn? When do I get to be first?”

Isobel was openly crying. “I’m trying, Noah. I’m trying to be here for you and be there for my brother and Alex. What do you want me to do? I can’t just walk away from this. I’m in too deep, we all are! I’m doing my best to keep things together so no one finds out about us. I’m trying to keep us all safe. I love you, Noah. You have to believe that.”

“I’m not sure what I believe anymore. I think I need some time to think about all this. I think we need some time apart.” Noah spoke the last words softy, barely above a whisper. 

“What are you saying, Noah?” Isobel felt her heart beating fast. 

“I need some air. Don’t wait up for me.” Noah grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house. 

“Noah-“ Isobel called after him but he kept walking. Not sure what to do, Isobel slid to the floor in the kitchen and continued to cry. What was wrong with her? Why was she the only one who didn’t have someone who loved and trusted her no matter what? Why couldn’t Noah be like Liz or Alex? Why was he walking out on her because she spent a few thousand on a nursery? Some of her purses, which he bought for her, cost twice as much as she spent on Alex and Michael. Was she wrong in trusting him? Within minutes, her phone was pinging with text messages she was sure were from Michael and Max. She contemplated not answering them but she knew Michael, he’d turn the truck around and come storming inside to make sure she was okay. Especially after he told her how the baby was acting around Noah. Could Peaches have known Noah was going to leave? 

Sighing, she stood and took her phone off the counter. She answered Max first, telling him she was just watching a sad movie. Surprisingly, he believed her without questioning her further. She moved to Michael’s message next. He was going to be harder to convince. Not that she was planning on keeping this from him, she just knew Alex had work in the morning and didn’t need them turning around to come stay with her. And she definitely didn’t need either him or Alex to confront Noah. 

Michael- Are you okay? Why are you crying?

Isobel- I’m fine. Just tired.

Michael- Don’t lie. Something is wrong. You woke Alex and his bond with you is wearing off. We’re coming back.

Isobel- Stop texting and driving. Go home I’m fine.

Michael- Michael isn’t texting. This is Alex. What’s wrong?

Isobel- Noah found the invoice for the nursery and he wasn’t exactly thrilled but that’s it. I’m fine. Go home and sleep. I’ll stop by your office tomorrow and you can see for yourself I’m fine. 

Michael- Are you sure? We don’t mind coming back.

Isobel- Alex, my love, I’m totally fine. You need your sleep so I can drag you around town again on your next day off. Give Michael a kiss for me. I’m going to bed. 

Michael- I’ll be expecting you in my office before noon tomorrow. Have a good night’s rest. We love you.

Isobel- 😘

Sighing again, Isobel stood and set her phone on the counter. She poured herself a glass of wine and headed to her room. She’d tell them everything tomorrow, hopefully by then Noah would be back and they could work things out. 

***

Noah drove towards the desert, no real destination in mind. He just needed to get away from Isobel. Michael’s baby was going to ruin everything. Her powers were already strong and she saw him for what he truly was. And if she saw it, well, he knew she was going to tell Michael and Alex and Isobel. He had to figure out where to hide so they didn’t figure out he was the fourth alien they were all looking for. He was panicking and that’s probably why he didn’t notice the black SUV following him until it was too late. By the time he noticed the headlights in his rear view mirror, they were slamming into him causing him to swerve off the road. Cursing, he stopped the car and threw his door open. He was in no mood for whatever this was. He stepped out of the car only to come face to face with Jesse Manes. 

He raised his arm, fully intending on throwing Jesse across the desert. He was immediately covered in a fine yellow powder. He raised his arm again but Jesse didn’t go flying, he remained where he was, staring at Noah curiously. “What the hell?”

“Well, this is actually unexpected.” Jesse knocked Noah to the ground and held him in place with his boot. “If I wasn’t so disgusted I might be impressed you’ve been able to stay off my radar all these years.”

“Get off me!” Noah growled.

“You’ll find you are in no position to give orders, Mr. Bracken. I’m in charge now. And if you value your life, worthless as it is, you’ll stop struggling and give me the answers I’m looking for. If you cooperate I may spare you the painful experiments.” Jesse lied, staring at Noah with cold eyes. 

Isobel woke to an empty house. She checked the driveway and Noah’s car was still gone. She sat on her bed and tried not to panic. He knew their secret. He could easily tell someone and their carefully crafted lies could come crashing down on them. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and looked at the clock. She had a little over an hour before she had to meet Colonel Talmadge. Taking a deep breath, she stood and started getting ready.

***

Alex was already gone when Michael woke up. There was a quickly scrawled note on the pillow promising to send him a text once he saw Isobel and made sure she was okay. Michael set the note aside and sat up, carefully avoiding his ever growing bump. He rubbed it gently. “How’s my little peach doing this morning?”

_“Aunt Isobel sad. Bad man left.”_

“Noah left? Peaches this is important. Can you tell me why he was a bad man?” Michael hoped he answer could shed some light on why Noah left.

_“Bad man. No love. Scary inside.”_

Michael could feel the unease in his daughter growing. Shit. He didn’t want to upset her. He rubbed his bump and sent her waves of love, hoping to calm her down. 

He was missing something. Peaches kept saying Noah was a bad man and he was scary inside. He couldn’t figure out what that meant. He picked up his phone to dial Isobel when he remembered she was on her way to the base to visit some colonel. He called Alex instead but got his voicemail. He left a message about Noah and to call after he saw Isobel. Then he went to take a shower. 

***

Isobel met with Colonel Talmadge to go over possible fundraisers for the upcoming year. When they both were satisfied, Isobel stood to leave. “It’s been a pleasure working with you again Colonel Talmadge. Would it be possible for you to direct me to Capt. Manes’ office?”

“Isobel, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Ben?” He asked, getting up and opening his door for her. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’ll try to remember not to be so formal.” Isobel smiled sweetly. Colonel Talmadge was one of very few members of the military she felt comfortable around. Most of the others she dealt with for these fundraisers were nice enough but she always felt wary around them and never relaxed. Something about the colonel made her feel safe, almost as safe as she felt around Alex. She was dreading visiting Alex but she knew if she didn't show up he’d send someone to her house and she did not need that getting back to her mother. 

“I’ll walk with you to Capt. Manes’ office. I didn’t realize you two knew each other.” Colonel Talmadge said.

Isobel wasn’t sure how much information she should divulge so she was deliberately vague in her answer. “My brother Michael is one of his good friends.”

“You’re Micheal’s sister? The one who’s being their surrogate? Alex told me but never mentioned your name. I should have realized when you came walking in this morning.” He said gesturing to her belly. 

Isobel looked at him a little confused that Alex would share that information with a random colonel. “Alex, told you?”

Colonel Talmadge laughed. “I’m his CO. Have been for a long time. That boy is like a son to me. We had a discussion when he told me about his decision not to re-up. Alex wasn’t just going around telling random members of the Air Force.”

“I should hope not.” Isobel laughed with him.

They stopped in front of Alex’s office. “Here it is. If you need anything on your way out, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you, Colonel- I mean, Ben.” Isobel knocked softly on Alex’s door and entered at his command of ‘Come in’

Alex looked up and smiled when Isobel walked in his office. He stood and walked over to give her a hug. “How was your meeting?”

“You never told me you were close to Colonel Talmadge. I stood there floundering for what to say when he asked why I wanted to see you!” Isobel smacked his arm before kissing his cheek. 

Alex shrugged. “I never talk about my job. But we can talk about why Noah left you.”

Isobel sat in the chair and waited for Alex to walk back behind his desk. “And how did you find out so quickly?”

“Michael called and left me a voicemail. Apparently, Peaches told him this morning. Is this really about the nursery? Because if it is, I’ll give you the money for it.”

“It’s not. It’s a lot of things. He’s jealous of the time I’ve been spending with you and Michael. Plus I think the whole revelation about my past was just too much. I had hoped he’d be like you and Liz but I was wrong.” Isobel felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away. 

“I’m sure he just needs some time. It was a shock to both Liz and I when we found out. We both needed time to digest everything.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve never seen him like this. He was so worked up and frankly blowing things way out of proportion. But maybe you’re right. Maybe he just needs time.” Isobel let out a big sigh and stood up. “Well, I have a bunch of fundraising ideas I need to make happen so I’m going to head out.”

Alex moved to get up but Isobel came around the desk. “Don’t get up. Give your leg a rest. I’ll see you and Michael later. You can call him and tell him I’m fine. Just a little sad about Noah.” She kissed his cheek and turned to the door. 

“Iz, if you need anything let us know. We’re here for you.” 

Isobel smiled. “I know, love. I’ll call you later.” She gave him a little wave and closed his door. 

She walked around the corner from Alex’s office and bumped directly into Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. She took a step back and flinched a little when she looked at his face. He looked like he wanted to kill her. She recovered quickly and flashed him her most dazzling smile. “I’m so sorry, Master Sargent. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Jesse nodded and let his gaze fall on her baby bump. “It looks like congratulations are in order, Mrs. Bracken. I’m sure your mother is very proud.”

Something about the way he spoke made Isobel wary but she kept her smile plastered on her face. “Yes, she is. I’m sorry again for not watching where I was going. Have a nice day.”

“You, too.” Jesse said, turning away from her and heading straight for Alex’s office. He opened the door without knocking. “Good morning, son.”

Alex quickly turned away from the filing cabinet to find his father within arms reach. “What do you want?”

“I just ran into Isobel Bracken in the hallway. Imagine my surprise to find out those disgusting rumors were actually true.” Jesse took step closer to Alex.

“What are you talking about?” Alex glared at his father.

Jesse reached out and punched Alex in the face. 

Alex winced at the sickening crack he heard, his father had just broken his nose. “You do know you just assaulted a superior officer, right?”

“Let me ask you, did you think I wouldn’t find out? Or did you think I wouldn’t care that you are planning to raise a baby with that scum Guerin? Once again your perversions are tarnishing the Manes name.” 

Alex wiped the blood from his nose and laughed. “I thought you’d be proud, _Dad_. I picked a gorgeous woman to have my baby. You’ll be able to flaunt a beautiful granddaughter to all your Air Force buddies.”

Jesse lunged at Alex, caught him by the throat and pushed him against the wall, much like he did all those years ago. “You think this is funny? You don’t think I know all about Guerin and his family? Oh, don’t look so surprised, Alex, any idiot can look up records and see he, Isobel, and Deputy Evans were found wandering the road together when they were seven. No one knew where they came from, but we both know the answer to that don’t we? Don’t worry, when I get through with you I’ll take care of all of them, including your daughter.”

Alex struggled to breathe, cursing himself for antagonizing his father. He clawed at his father’s hand, trying in vain to get him to let go. He closed his eyes and prayed that his link to Isobel was still active. Using all the energy he had, he projected what was happening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update on Thursdays but I’m putting off working on a one-shot Malex song fic...so I decided to give you a new chapter a day early! I hope you enjoy! Happy reading but first...a slight warning:
> 
> Something happens in this chapter that is totally out of character for Alex. I doesn’t get addressed until the next chapter...but if it’s upsetting to anyone, I assure you it will be explained and there’s actually a very good reason for what happened.

Isobel was almost to the front door when she got a faint flash of Alex. He was in pain, struggling to breathe, his father’s hand wrapped around his throat. She quickly turned and headed to Colonel Talmadge’s office. She opened the door without knocking and pushed into his mind when he looked up. “You need to check on Captain Manes. He has something he needs you to see.”

Colonel Talmadge stood and brushed past her, calling over his shoulder, “Sorry, Isobel, I have to go check on something.”

Isobel rushed to keep up with him, afraid they may be too late. She watched him push open Alex’s door and then the shouting started. 

“What the hell is going on in here? Master Sargent Manes, stand down! Let go of him, that’s an order!”

Jesse hesitated, almost as if he was debating if he wanted to kill his son or obey the Colonel. He let Alex go and watched him crumple to the ground gasping for air. 

“Don’t move!” Colonel Talmadge ordered. He reached for Alex’s phone and called for the MPs. Within minutes Jesse Manes was being arrested and a medic was tending to Alex’s injuries. 

Isobel was on the floor with Alex blaming herself for what happened. “I should have realized. I never should have left you alone. I’m sorry.”

Colonel Talmadge pulled Alex’s chair from behind his desk. “Isobel, please don’t sit on the floor. It’s not good for you. Do you want me to call someone for you?”

Isobel shook her head. “I’m fine down here. Alex, should we call Michael?”

Alex shook his head and pushed the medic away. “I’m fine.” His voice gravelly, barely above a whisper. “

“I’m calling Kyle and Max to meet us at the cabin. I’ll tell Max to call Michael and let him know you’re okay, that we’re both okay. Tell him to meet us at the cabin.” Isobel stood and offered her hand to Alex. He rolled his eyes but let her and the medic pull him to his feet. She walked to the other side of the room to call Kyle.

Alex turned to the colonel. “I think I need to go home. What’s going to happen to my father?”

Colonel Talmadge dismissed the medic before answering Alex. “He’s going to be brought up on charges under Article 90. If convicted he’ll receive a dishonorable discharge and could face jail time. He assaulted a superior officer with obvious intent to harm. Son, what the hell happened?”

Alex wasn’t sure he wanted to answer but he looked the colonel in the eye when he did. “I’m a perversion, weak and disgrace to the family name. I probably shouldn’t have provoked him when he confronted me with the _rumors_ about me having daughter.” He gestured to Isobel’s belly. 

The colonel looked outraged. “How long has this been going on?”

Alex huffed out a laugh. “My whole life. Sir, I’m a little worried about Isobel and want to get her home. All this stress isn’t good for her. Can I give my statement in the morning? I promise not to leave anything out. I think it’s time I stopped hiding just who Master Sargent Jesse Manes really is.”

Colonel Talmadge moved out of their way. “We’ll take your statement tomorrow. Get some rest. You too, Isobel.”

Once outside, Isobel sagged against Alex. “I was so scared we weren’t going to get to you in time. The first thing we are doing when we get to the cabin is strengthening that mark. I almost didn’t hear you!”

Alex put his arm around her and squeezed. “But you did. I’m okay. I’ll get Kyle to look me over to make sure.”

“Max is healing you. I’m not letting you suffer with a broken nose.” Isobel insisted, heading to her car. “I’ll have Michael drop you off in the morning. You are in no condition to drive.”

Alex started to argue with her but she stopped him with a glare and raised eyebrow. He got in the passenger seat. “Do we have to tell Michael?”

“He’s going to flip out but yes, we have to tell him. That is if Peaches hasn’t already.” Isobel backed out of the parking spot and headed to the cabin.

“What? Why would you say that?”

“She may have flashed some images at me. She knows you’re hurt.”

Alex groaned. “How? Our bond is barely there. She couldn’t have seen or felt anything.”

“But her bond with me is strong. Damn. Michael is freaking out. I can feel it. Call Kyle and tell him to step on it. Do you mind if we break a few speeding laws?” Without waiting for a response, Isobel pushed down on the accelerator 

***

“What’s taking them so long? That’s it! I’m going to the base to find them.” Michael grabbed his hat and keys and headed to the door. 

“Michael, stop! They’re on their way. Not only did Alex text but I can feel Isobel. They’re fine.” Max assured him.

“I’m going to kill him. One look and I can send him flying into a wall or over a cliff or something. It’ll be an accident.” Michael threw his keys back in the dish by the door and started pacing. 

Kyle grabbed his arm as he passed. “You aren’t killing anyone. Especially not Alex’s father. Now sit down and calm down before I shoot you full of a sedative. This isn’t good for the baby.”

Michael sat on the couch. “That’s an empty threat, you know. Sedatives probably don’t work on us and even I know you wouldn’t use them on a pregnant person.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Just sit there and try to stay calm. I’m surprised you getting all worked up hasn’t affected Peaches yet.”

“Oh, it has. You should see the images I’m getting now. Isobel driving. Alex leaning against the door, wincing in pain. The speedometer letting me know that Isobel is in danger of getting a ticket. But nothing compared to the cry of anguish I got earlier. I may never get that sound out of my head.” Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “No, my little angel, Papa is not mad at you. I love you. Yes, Isobel and Daddy love you too.”

Max sat next to Michael and tentatively patted his back. “It’s going to be okay. Isobel wouldn’t risk Alex’s life by bringing him here. If he was truly hurt he’d be in the hospital right now.”

“I know you’re trying to help but I know Alex is hurt. Why else would Isobel ask for you and Kyle? Besides, Peaches sent me a brief image of Alex on the floor of his office and he had blood all over his face. Isobel tried to keep her from seeing it but sometimes it’s hard to know when Peaches is in your mind.”

Kyle looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“With Isobel, Max and I can feel her in our minds. But for some reason I sometimes don’t feel Peaches until she asks about what she is seeing in my mind. And believe me it’s not always cute or funny like Alex and Isobel think. Do you know how hard it is to explain thinking about Alex giving me a blow job to my unborn daughter?” Michael grimaced at the memory.

Max and Kyle glanced at each other and tried to contain their laughter. 

“It’s not funny.” Michael growled.

“Kinda is.” Kyle replied earning him a glare from Michael and snort of laughter from Max. 

“C’mon, Guerin, you’ve never been shy about sex before.” Kyle continued.

“Oh really? You wait. I’ll remind you of this when you have kids.”

“Great comeback, Michael.” Max laughed. 

Michael jumped off the couch. “They’re here!”

Isobel helped Alex out of the car. “How do I look?”

“Like someone broke your nose and tried to strangle you.”

“You are not helping, Iz.”

“Would you rather I lie to you, love?”

The door to the cabin flew open and Michael raced down the steps to throw his arms around Alex. “Thank God! I was so worried. I love you so much and I can’t lose you, not when I just got you back. Do you need Max or just Kyle?”

“What I need right this minute is to go inside and sit down. I’ll let Kyle assess my injuries. You aren’t going to lose me. And I love you too, sweetheart.” Alex gave Michael a soft kiss that Michael quickly turned dirty. 

Isobel gave Michael a push toward the cabin. “You can molest your boyfriend inside.”

Kyle and Max were waiting for Alex inside. Kyle jumped up and immediately ushered Alex to the couch. “How did you let him close enough to do this?”

Alex glared at Kyle. “He burst into my office without knocking. And I didn’t think he’d do this with so many witnesses. Apparently, he’s lost his mind. Seeing Isobel must’ve sent him over the edge. Ow! Fuck, Kyle he broke my nose you think you can be a little more careful?”

“Let Max heal you. Why are you letting Valenti poke and prod you?” Isobel asked.

“Valenti better not be poking anything on Alex.” 

Alex turned his glare to Michael. “Seriously? Does everything have to be sexual with you?”

Michael winked at him. “Only when it’s about you, darlin’. Seriously, just let Max heal you.”

“And how exactly would I explain that at the base? The medic took pictures. It’s evidence that will help put my father away, hopefully for a long time.” Alex winced again when Kyle began wiping the dried blood from around his nose. 

“Well, at least let him heal your throat. That has go to hurt every time you talk.” Isobel looked at Max.

“It does,” Alex agreed, his voice low and gravelly. “But unless he can heal the inside and leave the bruises, I’m going to have to suffer.”

Max shook his head. “Sorry, man, it doesn’t work like that. It’s kind of an all or nothing thing. I mean I could try but no guarantees.”

Alex sighed. “Just give me some painkillers and leave me in peace. It was my own stupidity for provoking him. I just want to rest.”

Kyle shook his head. “No painkillers until I see the meds you’re already on.”

“I’m not on any meds-“

“Liar. I may not be your doctor but I know you have to be taking something for the leg not to mention the PTSD so stop the bullshit or I walk out and you can take baby aspirin for all I care.”

“Ooh, he’s hot when he’s angry. You may have some competition, darlin’.” Michael winked at Kyle.

“Why? Why did I even answer my phone? I could be relaxing with a beer and Netflix. But no, I’m here arguing with one of my oldest friends while getting hit on by his boyfriend. When did this become my life?” Kyle muttered to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“When you rubbed gel on my stomach and told me I was going to be a daddy. C’mon, I was just busting your balls. I’ll get you Alex’s meds.” Michael got up and came back with Alex’s pill bottles. 

“Traitor.” Alex muttered.

“Look, I get it. You don’t like people knowing you take all this shit but you know what? Who gives a fuck? We’ve all got issues.” Kyle looked at the medications. “I’ll get you some decent painkillers that won’t mess with these meds. I’ll be back in about an hour, okay?” He turned to Michael. “Make sure he rests, okay?”

“Sure thing, doc.” Michael watched Kyle leave before turning back to Alex, Isobel and Max. “Okay, Iz, spill it. What the hell happened with you and Noah? Because I’m getting some weird emotions from Peaches. I’m starting to have a really bad feeling about him.”

“What’s Michael talking about, Iz? What about Noah?” Max asked.

Isobel kept her gaze on her nails when he answered. “Noah left the house last night. Said he needs time to think. That I don’t put him first and a lot of other things that aren’t worth mentioning.”

“Oh my god, Iz! He knows our secret! What’s to stop him from telling someone? Maybe the wrong someone?” Max yelled.

“You don’t think I’ve thought of that?” Isobel snapped. 

“Maybe you can figure out why Peaches keeps saying Noah is a bad man. This morning she got extremely distressed when I asked her.” Michael rubbed his abdomen. “She’s getting agitated again.”

Isobel nodded. “I can feel it. Let me see if I can talk to her. Maybe I can see something you can’t.”

Isobel closed her eyes and concentrated on entering Peaches’ mindscape. The others watched and waited. After a few minutes her eyes flew open and a look of pure terror crossed her face.

Max could feel her panic. He shot to his feet anticipating some sort of threat. “What’s wrong? What did you see?”

Isobel sat shaking her head. “It’s not possible. I would have known, right? He couldn’t have hidden it from me all these years, could he?”

“Iz, talk to us. What’s going on? What did you see?” Michael demanded.

“Guys, back off a bit. Can’t you see she’s scared?” Alex lowered his voice as best he could and spoke to Isobel. “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” He waited for Isobel to do as he asked. “Good. Now can you tell us what Peaches showed you?”

“She-she tried to talk to me a few nights ago. But it wasn’t me. It was Noah. She saw inside his mindscape.” Isobel hesitated before continuing, waiting to see if anyone understood what she was implying. “Guys, I don’t think Noah is human, I think he’s the fourth alien.”

All three of them stared at Isobel, letting her words sink in. Max recovered first. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to find him and kill him with my bare hands.”

“Are you sure he’s the fourth alien?” Alex asked, ignoring Max’s outburst.

“Peaches showed me what she saw when she got into his mind last night. She saw all the times he took over my body. She saw what he did to Rosa. I think he left because he felt her in his mind and he knew she knew, you know?”

“What are we going to do? We’re not safe with him roaming around out there.” Michael pointed out. “What’s to stop him from taking over Isobel again and forcing her to do something against her will?”

“She’ll stay with me. I’ll protect her.” Max announced.

“Don’t you think she’ll be safer here with us? I mean Alex has got some serious combat skills and I’ve got my mind. She’ll stay here.” Michael countered.

“No. I’m going home to my own house. Now that I know who’s doing it I can put up walls. I am not going to hide from him.” Isobel protested.

“Isobel...” Max growled.

“It’s my life, my decision. Alex back me up here.” Isobel turned her gaze to Alex.

Alex looked and both Max and Michael and sighed. “She’s right. It’s her life. No matter how much we want to protect her we can’t force her to live with one of us. But-“ Alex put up his hand when Michael opened his mouth. “We can set up a security system with cameras so she’s not caught by surprise if he comes back. And we all need to be extra vigilant until we figure out what to do about him.”

“Alex, he’s been taking over her mind for over a decade! A security system isn’t going to stop that. It’s not safe for her to be alone.” Michael argued.

“You heard her, she can put up walls to keep him out. It’s actually not that hard you know. I do it with you all the time.” Alex said casually.

Clearly shocked, Michael turned his questioning eyes to Alex. “What? When do you put up walls?” 

“After the first time Isobel connected us all. You were in my head all the time and don't get me wrong I loved it but when I was at work I had to make sure you didn’t see anything classified so I figured out how to block you. And you obviously never noticed.” Alex reached out to brush a curl from Michael’s face. 

“Are you sure you aren’t part alien, love? I mean it would explain so much.” Isobel gave Alex a soft smile.

Alex chuckled. “If I am I got cheated out of a super power.”

***

Alex’s phone buzzed on the nightstand in the middle of the night, earning a groan from Michael. “Don’t answer it,” he mumbled when Alex moved. “You just settled down and I’m exhausted.”

Alex picked up the phone. “It’s Isobel.”

Michael was immediately up and alert. “Is she okay? Did she call or text? What’s going on?”

“Calm down, Guerin. She’s having nightmares and just wants to talk. Go back to sleep. I’m up. I’ll talk to her.” He sat up and texted her back. His phone buzzed a minute later. “She’s coming here.”

Michael made a move to get up but Alex pushed him back down. “Go back to sleep. We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? She’s my sister.” Michael half heartedly protested.

“Eventually she’ll be my sister too, so yes I’m sure. You need your rest.” Alex leaned over and kissed Michael softly before reaching for his crutches. He thought about putting his prosthetic back on but decided he was too tired to care if Isobel saw him without it. 

By the time Alex was standing, Michael was sound asleep again. Shaking his head, he made his way to the living room, grabbed the book he’d been reading and sat on the couch to wait.  
When Isobel quietly knocked on the cabin door thirty minutes later Alex was almost asleep again. He grabbed his crutches and opened the door for her. “C’mon in. Do you want a drink?”

Isobel shrugged. “Wine if you have it?”

Alex nodded. “I do, in fact, have wine. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll get it.”

“No offense, love, but I think you’re going to need my help.” Isobel followed him into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses from the cabinet Alex pointed to while he tucked the wine under his arm. They made their way back to the couch and sat down. 

Isobel took the wine and poured them both a glass. “You look like hell. I’m really sorry about waking you up and just inviting myself over but I just-I mean I tried but-oh God, Alex, I’m a mess.”

Alex took a sip of his wine and nodded. “I understand. Finding out about Noah was shocking to all of us but I can’t imagine what you are going through.”

“I don’t understand how he could keep this from me all these years. I really thought he loved me. That he was my person. How could I be so stupid?”

“He manipulated you. He took control of your body and violated you. You are not stupid.” Alex assured her. 

“Then why couldn’t I feel him like I do Michael and Max? How did I not know?” Isobel cried.

Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed. “I wish I had an answer for you about that. I honestly don’t know.”

“He used me to kill Rosa. I’ve been sleeping with Rosa’s killer for years. And all those other women. He killed them too. Maybe your father is right, maybe we are all kill-“

“Isobel, don’t finish that sentence. My father is wrong. We don’t know why Noah did what he did except that he wasn’t a good man. You, Max and Michael are good people. I know that in my heart. I know that you would never do the things he made you do if you had control.”

“I’m not a good person. I’m the reason Michael didn’t go to college. I’m the reason Liz left Max all those years ago. I’m the reason three people are dead. Maybe that’s why Noah picked me, because I’m no good. I just ruin lives.” Isobel downed her wine and poured another glass.

“No. You’re wrong. Maybe you influenced Liz to go and maybe Michael didn’t go to college because he was afraid to leave you alone but that was his choice.” Alex reached out and lifted Isobel’s chin so he could see her eyes. “And I will tell you this as many times as you need me to, you did not kill those girls. Noah did.”

“It was my hand over her face.” Isobel whined, holding back her tears.

“And it was Noah controlling you. He took over your mind and your body. Violating you in the worst possible way. But he won’t hurt you again. I promise you that. I’ll kill him before I let that happen.” Alex promised.

Isobel felt her voice catch when she spoke. “You know, I wish I really was carrying your baby because then I’d be tied to you and Michael forever. I’d never be alone. I’d never feel like I do right now.” 

Alex moved closer to her and pulled her to him. She fell into his chest and started to sob. “Sssh, you aren’t alone. You will always be welcome in our lives. What you are doing for us we can’t ever repay. You’re keeping us safe.” Alex stroked her hair and held her tighter while she continued to cry. He suddenly felt an outpouring of love, hugging him like a warm blanket. He pushed back slowly and looked at Isobel. “Are you doing that?”

Isobel shook her head slightly and moved a little closer to Alex. His hands were still on her waist and he found himself leaning towards her. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers. They felt soft under his and he was losing himself in their warmth. A part of his brain knew this was wrong and he should stop but another part, a stronger part wanted to make her feel safe and loved. That part of his brain was telling him this was the way, that his kiss would make her feel better. He brought his hands up and ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her do the same. 

“What the actual fuck? Alex!” Michael was standing in front of them with a pained expression on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit angsty for a part of this chapter but they do get better.

“So, you just didn’t have your tongue down my sister’s throat?” He turned to Isobel, who looked equally stunned and confused. “And you were letting him! What the fuck?”

“It was nothing, Michael, please calm down so we can talk.” Isobel pleaded.

“Get out of my head, Iz! You can’t make this go away. You were kissing my boyfriend.” 

Suddenly angry, Isobel glared at him. “I’m not in your damn head! And I didn’t mean to kiss your boyfriend!”

Alex moved to stand up and almost fell over when he realized he didn’t have his prosthetic on. Michael instinctively steadied him but once Alex grabbed his crutch he let go. “How long has this been going on? Is this why you told me to go back to sleep and you’d take care of her?”

“No! I don’t know what happened. Please, Michael, I don’t know-“ Alex had tears in his eyes.

Michael turned and headed to the bedroom. Alex and Isobel started to follow him. Alex turned to Isobel. “Let me. I have no idea what just happened but I don’t think he needs both of us trying to explain.”

Isobel nodded. “I’ll go. Alex, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“I know. It’s okay, we’ll figure this out. Please be careful going home.” Alex walked toward the bedroom without looking back at her. He opened the door to find Michael sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. “Michael, I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything. I’m gay, remember?” Wincing at how lame that sounded, Alex tried to explain again. “What I mean-“

Michael looked up at him with a tear stained face. “You had your tongue in her mouth! If I had interrupted a little later would your excuse have been ‘oops, I’m gay so shoving my dick in your sister didn’t mean anything’ That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it!”

“I would never have let it get that far! I’m not even sure what happened. One minute she was crying and then next we were kissing. I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m in love with you and I never want to hurt you. Please believe me!” Alex reached for Michael only to have him back away. 

“Don’t. I can’t even look at you right now without seeing you kissing my sister. I think you need to leave.”

“Leave?” Alex asked incredulously. “This is my room. My house.”

Michael stood up and grabbed his bag from the corner and started shoving his clothes inside. “Fine. You want me to leave? I thought you wanted this to work. I thought we were done with all the bullshit. I guess that doesn’t extend to you fucking around behind my back. With my sister!”

Alex grabbed the bag out of Michael’s hand. “No. You aren’t going anywhere. I’ll stay on the couch and we’ll talk about this in the morning.”

“Going right back to Isobel?” Michael snapped.

Hearing Michael’s voice so biting and angry hurt almost as much as the pained look on his face. “No. She’s gone and even if she wasn’t I’m never doing anything like that again, I swear.”

“Whatever, Alex. Just go, please. I don’t know how much longer I can hold onto my powers before I lose control.” Michael waited for Alex to leave before slamming the door. 

Alex didn’t know how long he stood outside his bedroom door listening to Michael cry, not caring he was sobbing as well. He tried several times to reach across their bond to comfort him but apparently Michael had figured out quickly how to block him. Giving up he walked to the living room. He sat on the couch trying to figure out what the hell just happened and how he was going to fix it.

***

Michael woke to his daughter calling out to him. Rubbing his tear stained face, he sat up and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

_“Daddy gone. Daddy sad. Papa find Daddy and kiss it better. No more sad.”_

“Peaches, not everything is solved with kisses. Daddy and Papa aren’t in a good place right now.” Michael ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and still hurting from the events from the night before. 

_“Kisses always work. Find Daddy. Daddy is lost.”_

“Sweetheart, I know you mean well but this is a grown up problem. Kisses won’t fix this.” 

Banging on the front door brought Michael out of the bedroom. “Michael! Open the door! I need to talk to you now!”

Michael sighed. “Go away, Isobel. I can’t right now.”

“Damn it, Michael! Have you spoken to your daughter this morning?” Isobel shouted through the door. “Because I have and found out something very enlightening.”

Michael yanked the door open. “Yeah? What was so enlightening that you had to drive up here when you know I don’t want to see you?”

“Don’t take that tone with me! You owe Alex a huge apology.” Isobel crossed her arms and glared at Michael. 

Michael scoffed. “No, I don’t. I wasn’t the one making out with his sister.”

“Alex doesn’t have a sister and we weren’t making out. It was one kiss. One kiss that was meant to comfort me, misguided as it was.” Isobel muttered, stepping into the cabin and closing the door. “Now you need to listen to me and stop being so stubborn!”

“Fine. What did you find out?” Michael crossed his arms across his chest and waited. 

Isobel placed a hand on Michael’s abdomen.“Peaches, sweetie, do you want to show Papa what you showed me this morning?” 

Michael suddenly felt a warm feeling of love pour over him, followed by an overwhelming urge to kiss Alex. His eyes opened wide and he felt light headed. “Oh my God! She’s been telling me all morning that ‘kisses take away the sad’ and ‘kisses always work.’ She pushed you two together last night didn’t she? I’m such an idiot!”

Isobel shook her head and pulled Michael to her so their foreheads touched. “No, baby brother, you are not an idiot. You were hurt and rightly so. She felt my hopelessness and wanted to fix it. And apparently kisses always work with you and Alex so...”

“She just figured that’s how you fix being sad.” Michael started to hyperventilate. “I told him to leave and now he’s gone. Peaches said he’s gone and sad. What do I do? Iz, what do I do?”

“First you need to calm down and get your breathing under control and then we find him. He can’t be far, his car is still here. And I should be able to reach him through the bond.” Isobel sat down and closed her eyes, reaching across the shared bond to find Alex. “He’s blocking me. Maybe let Peaches try.”

“Peaches, can you find Daddy?” Michael asked.

_“Daddy sad. Daddy cold.”_

“Can you show me?” Michael prodded. Instantly, images of Alex sitting on the ground next to a stream filled his head. He was wearing a heavy coat and he was drinking, an nearly empty bottle of whisky on it’s side next to him. “I know where he is. Let’s go.”

Isobel followed Michael out the back door towards the woods. “Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure. He’s been drinking so probably not.”

They found Alex near the edge of his property staring into the woods. He didn’t turn when they approached, just reached for the bottle of whisky and brought it to his lips. 

Michael reached him first. He knelt next to him trying to work out what to say. “I’m sorry. I was an idiot. I have no other excuse for what I said last night.”

Alex refused to look at him or acknowledge what he said so Michael continued. “I know you would never cheat on me. I should have listened when you kept saying you didn’t know what happened because it turns out it was Peaches. Our daughter kinda influenced you and Isobel. Alex are you even listening to me?”

Alex continued to stare ahead, still as a statue, his chest barely moving with each breath he took. Michael reached out to touch his face. “You’re cold, darlin’ please come inside. I’ll make some coffee, I’ll tell you how much I love you and you can tell me how stupid I am.”

“Michael! Don’t do that. Don’t put yourself down. This was just one big misunderstanding.” Isobel touched his arm lightly. 

Alex still hadn’t spoken a word. Michael was starting to get worried. “Please say something, Alex. Anything. You’re scaring me.”

Isobel sat down next to Alex. “I know you’re upset, love, so am I. But maybe we let Michael off the hook this time? He’s got all those crazy hormones wrecking havoc with his brain and a baby growing inside him who thinks she knows everything. He loves you and he knows what happened wasn’t our fault.”

“I wanted it.” Alex’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“What?” Michael looked to Isobel not sure he heard him right. Isobel just shrugged.

Alex turned to Michael. “That’s the way this works right? You can’t be influenced to do something you don’t already want to do. So, I must have wanted to kiss Isobel. What kind of person does that make me? I’m disgusting.”

“No, no, no! Alex, that’s not true. You are nothing but goodness and light! Peaches is just powerful. You know she’s always telling us to kiss each other to fix things. She thought that was the way to make people happy.” Michael threw his arms around Alex’s rigid frame. 

“But Isobel said-“

“I’ve never been able to influence anyone to do anything that wasn’t already in their mind but look at what Noah can do. You spent last night telling me I didn’t kill Rosa, that it was Noah controlling me. Were you lying to me?” Isobel asked.

Alex pulled away from Michael and furrowed his brow. “No. I wasn’t lying. Are you saying Peaches is that strong? She truly _made_ us kiss?”

Isobel sighed. “She had been sending us waves of comfort and love that we apparently ignored. She did what she does when you and Michael are sad. She strongly suggested we kiss. I think we were so broken and hurting from everything that happened yesterday that our minds were more susceptible to her influence than normal.”

Alex let a little whine escape his lips. “Michael, I’m so sorry.”

Michael pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. “Stop. Don’t beat yourself up over this. Look on the bright side at least it was Isobel. It could’ve been Max.”

Alex let out a strangled laugh and Isobel groaned. “That is a visual I did not need, thank you very much!” She shuddered at the thought of seeing Alex kissing Max. 

“We’re going to have to set some rules for Peaches. This could have ended so much worse.” Michael stood and offered Alex his hand. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “A hand up isn’t going to work. I think I’m stuck down here.”

Michael shook his head. “Take my hand, darlin’ I’ll have you on your feet in no time.” He used his telekinesis to help Alex to his feet, then he slid his arm around his waist to support him on the walk back to the house. 

Once inside, Michael brought Alex to the couch while Isobel bustled around the kitchen making coffee. “You need a new coffee maker, this one is taking too long. Does Amazon deliver out here?”

“Y-yes, it does and no y-you aren’t buying me a n-new one.” Alex’s teeth started chattering the minute Michael took off his coat.

Michael pulled him close and wrapped a blanket around them. “If you don’t want her buying us things you shouldn’t have told her Amazon delivers out here. You know there will be daily packages now, right?”

Alex burrowed his head into Michael’s neck and shrugged. “She w-would have f-found out on her own.” 

Isobel came into the room holding a steaming cup of coffee. Michael took it from her and handed it to Alex. “Drink. And then you can tell me what you think you were doing outside in the middle of winter with a bottle of JD?”

Alex leaned back and drank the warm liquid down. When he finished he handed the empty mugs back to Isobel. “Thanks, Iz.”

“Anytime, love. Seriously though, what were you doing outside?”

“Thinking. Trying to figure out why I did what I did? Hating myself because I couldn’t come up with a good answer. Peaches kept trying to talk to me and I feel sick about this, but I blocked her. I just couldn’t.” Alex sighed and put his head back on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out last night. I should have taken the time to listen to you both. If I had we would have realized what happened and maybe had a good laugh.” Michael cringed at the look Isobel shot him. “Too soon?”

“Yes, way too soon. I know it worked out but this is serious. Peaches is super powerful and she’s too young to understand how to use or even control her powers. This puts us in a new and dangerous position.” Isobel pointed out.

“What are we supposed to do? It’s not like we have anyone to turn to who can give us answers. As far as we know you three and Noah are the only survivors of the crash.” Alex rubbed his face tentatively and grimaced when he accidentally touched his nose. 

Michael held out his hand and caught the bottle of water followed by Alex’s pain medicine as they floated into the room. “Take these, it’ll help with the pain.”

Reluctantly, Alex took both bottles and quickly swallowed the pills. “I know you aren't going to want to hear this but I think we need to find Noah.”

“What? No! I don’t want him anywhere near us. Especially, Isobel!” Michael protested.

“We don’t have other options. It’s either find him and get him to tell us what we want to know or we muddle through ourselves and hope the next time Peaches uses her powers it doesn’t end badly.” Alex pointed out. 

Isobel sat on the coffee table in front of Alex and Michael. “I understand wanting to know what Peaches can do and I understand why you would think Noah would have the answers but it’s not going to work. He knows we know what he’s done. He’s not going to let himself be caught. And even if we managed to catch him, how would we contain him? He could mind whammy any one of us and turn us against each other.”

Alex sighed. “You’re right. It’s too dangerous. 

Michael rubbed Alex’s back. “It is. We can figure this out ourselves. I mean how hard can it be to explain to our daughter that she can’t force people to do things?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this turned out being a very long chapter...so you’ll have more to enjoy!
> 
> There is a lot of talk about Michael having unwanted thoughts and crazy feelings about something happening to Peaches. I’m drawing on my experiences, thoughts, feelings when I was pregnant so all that he is feeling is what I felt and may not be what most women feel. I’m also not a doctor...all that is said is what my doctor told me 😊

After Alex gave his statement at the base he drove back to the cabin to lay some ground rules for Peaches. Unfortunately, Peaches doesn’t understand.

“Peaches, we know Auntie Izzy was sad but kissing Daddy only made it worse.” Michael tried to explain for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_“Worse? I don’t understand.”_

Michael sighed, searching for the right words to make her understand. “Daddy and Papa have special kisses and they are only for us.”

_“Why? Kisses make things better.”_

Michael ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “They do but...”

Alex put his hand on Michael’s arm. “Let me try.” 

“Sweetie, don’t make anyone kiss anymore. Okay?” Alex spoke in his stern airman voice. 

_“Okay. No more kisses. But hugs are good?”_

Michael groaned. He was starting to wonder how they were going to keep her powers in check once she was born if they couldn’t do it while she was still inside him. 

Alex sighed. “Papa and I don’t want you to use your powers unless someone is in trouble. No more making people kiss. Or hug. Do you understand? When you’re born Papa, Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Max are going to teach you how to use your powers safely.”

_“I’ll be born soon.”_

Michael gave a panicked look at Alex. “Was that a question or is she coming soon? Kyle figured we had at least six more weeks!”

Alex shrugged. “Sweetie? What do you mean you’ll be born soon?”

_“Can’t move in here. Want out. Want to see you and Papa.”_

“But do you know when? Tomorrow? The weekend? Next month?” Michael was starting to pace the living room trying to calm himself. The nursery wasn’t ready. They didn’t have any clothes or essentials. He wasn’t ready.

“Michael, how is she supposed to know that?” 

Michael spun around and looked at Alex, eyes wild and hands shaking. “How does she know anything? How can she talk to us? How did she make you and Isobel kiss? She’s got powers. I’m not ready, Alex.”

Alex maneuvered him to the couch and gently pushed him to sit. “It’s going to be okay. No parent is ever really ready for their child to be born. There is always nervousness. We’re going to be fine.”

“Fine? How can we be fine? The nursery is half done, we don’t have clothes for her, we don’t have bottles or formula! What if she can’t eat human formula what are we going to do? It’s not like I can feed her. Oh God! What if I have to feed her? How do I do that? We can’t take her to a doctor besides Valenti and he knows just as much about her biology as we do. Nothing! I’m freaking out here. Why aren’t you freaking out? How do you know so much about parents being nervous? You have a kid I don’t know about?”

Alex sat down next to him and slowly rubbed circles on his back. “Michael! Slow down. Breathe! What kind of ridiculous question is that? No, I don’t have a kid besides the one growing inside you. And that is a sentence I never thought I’d say. I’m freaking out too...on the inside. One of us running around the cabin ripping our hair out is enough. I’m going to call Kyle now, okay? I’ll have him come over and we’ll go over our birth plan.” 

Michael nodded and tried to match his breathing to Alex’s like he does when he has a nightmare. “Good. We can go over the birth plan. We’re going to be okay.”

Alex pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Kyle. His phone pinged back almost immediately. “He’s just leaving work. He’ll be over after he showers and changes.”

_“Papa is scared? Can I help?”_

“Papa isn’t scared anymore. I’m excited. Excited to meet you.” Michael tried to sound calm. 

_“Christmas. I’m being born on Christmas.”_

Alex let out a snort of laughter. “Well, Kyle was close. We have about seven weeks. See, it’s going to be fine.”

***  
Kyle arrived a few hours later. Michael was no longer pacing the room but he didn’t look any less stressed. Alex was calmly sitting on the couch working on his laptop. He smiled when Kyle let himself in. “Oh good, you’re here. Maybe we can get that pained look off of Michael’s face together.”

Kyle sat in the chair facing Michael and Alex. “What’s going on? Why are you so stressed out, Guerin?”

“Christmas. She’s coming on Christmas. We aren’t ready. Is there something you can do?” Michael asked softly. 

Kyle held back a laugh. “Like what? I mean Christmas is in seven weeks, that’s longer than I calculated.”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know. Isn’t there some kind of drug you can give me to stay pregnant? I saw something on some show once and is that something you can do?”

“There are drugs to help stop early labor, yes. But you aren’t in early labor. And we still aren’t sure human drugs will work on you. I’ve been meaning to discuss that with you by the way.”

“Discuss what?” Alex shut his laptop and set it on the table. 

“I can’t do a c-section on someone who can feel it. We have to start figuring out if any of the normal anesthesia works on aliens.” Kyle replied. 

“And just how are we going to do that? Give Michael drugs and then try to cut into him?” Alex looked mortified at the thought. It sounded too much like experimenting and that wasn’t something Kyle would do. That’s something his father and whoever else was involved with Project Shepherd would do. 

“What? No! That’s not how I was going to test the medications. I’ll test for numbness and see how long the drug lasts in the system but there will be no scalpels involved. Isobel actually called me earlier this week and offered to let me test on her. I told her I’d discuss it with you two. Personally, I’m not sure she’s the best option. I think Max is because he’s closer to your build and I’d be able to figure out the exact doses. But only if this is something you agree to.” Kyle could see he was doing the exact opposite of calming Michael down. 

“Michael, we will figure this out. I promise. You’ll be holding your little girl on Christmas and we can put all this pregnancy craziness behind us. Okay?” Kyle used his best doctor voice hoping Michael believed him and calmed down. 

“I know, doc. I’m just nervous and worried about so much more than giving birth.” Michael glanced at Alex and quickly looked away. 

“Michael? What is it? What are you worried about?” Alex was suddenly concerned that there was something Michael wasn’t telling him. 

“It’s nothing. I don’t want to worry you.”

“I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to worry about you. And Kyle is your doctor so he’s supposed to worry too. What’s going on? You know there isn’t anything you can’t tell me.”

Michael got up and started pacing again. “It’s your father, Alex. Your father and Noah. I can’t stop thinking about them and the threat they pose to not only me but you, Max, and Isobel as well. Hell, your father would probably kill us all if given the chance, Kyle included. Anything to keep the Manes name from being tarnished. I’m scared something is going to happen and Peaches is going to be left alone.”

Alex grabbed his crutch and pushed himself off the couch. He walked over and pulled Michael into his arms. “Nothing is going to happen. My father is in prison for a long time and Noah isn’t stupid enough to come back. He has to know Peaches told us what she saw. And if he did come back we’re prepared.”

“But we aren’t!” Michael practically wailed. “If he comes back we’re no match for his powers. I know I shouldn’t think like this but I can’t stop feeling like something bad is about to happen.”

Kyle took a deep breath. “Hey, hey, calm down, Michael. While I don’t disagree that both of them are dangerous I think you’re worrying needlessly. I personally think all those pregnancy hormones are starting to catch up with you. What you are experiencing is totally normal. A lot of pregnant women fear the worst and create all sorts of horrifying scenarios in their mind.”

“You’re telling me it’s normal to feel like this? To wake up at night with the crippling fear that someone is going to hurt my baby? Seriously? Women feel like this when they’re pregnant?” Michael looked stunned. He let Alex lead him back to the couch and sat back down. Alex sat next to him and put a comforting arm around him. 

“A lot of them do, yes. And after the baby is born they sometimes get depressed. But you have a great support system so even if you do start to show signs of postpartum depression we’ll be here for you. But let’s try to get a handle on what you’re feeling right now. I’m guessing from Alex’s horrified expression, this is the first time you’ve said anything?”

Michael nodded. “I thought something was wrong with me and I wasn’t sure anyone would understand. I’m sorry, Alex, I know I should have said something.”

“We promised no more secrets, Michael. You know even if I didn’t understand I’d still be here for you. I love you. Nothing is going to change that, I swear.” Alex started rubbing his back hoping to ease some of the tension he felt seep into their bond.

“How do I stop these thoughts? I’m not going to lie, they’re freaking me out.” Michael ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. 

“You have to take care of yourself and try to relax. I know that’s a lot to ask considering the situation we’re in but you have to try. Get enough sleep at night, take breaks during the day, nap if you can, take walks to stay active, make sure you’re getting enough to eat. All these things will help but the most important thing is to talk about how you’re feeling or what you’re thinking. If you can’t talk to Alex or he isn’t here call someone. I can’t promise I’ll always be able to answer but if I’m not with a patient I’ll be there for you.” Kyle promised. 

Michael nodded, taking in all Kyle suggested. “But what if it gets worse?”

“Well, there are medications we can try that won’t harm Peaches. But I don’t think it’ll come to that. I’m confident you just need to stay rested and talk about what you’re feeling. Now let’s get back to the actual birth plan.”

“Shouldn’t Isobel be here for this?” Michael asked.

Kyle shook his head. “She really doesn’t need to do anything. Just be in the same place you are for the week leading up to your due date, which Peaches has helpfully supplied for us. Are you okay doing this in the bunker here?”

“Yes, that way I don’t have to leave and risk anyone seeing me. Are you going to be able to get everything we need though?” Micheal looked worried again. 

“Stop worrying. Most of what I need I can get from the internet. It’s just the anesthesia we need to figure out. I’m going to call Max and see if he’s willing to be the test subject. Once we find something that works I’ll just get it from the internet as well. It’s kinda scary just how much you can just have delivered like it’s an Amazon order.” Kyle let out a small laugh. 

“And you’re sure you’ll be able to be here? What if you have surgery? What if the hospital calls you in?”

Kyle turned to Alex. “How long has he been like this?”

“Worrying about everything? Just a few days. But he does bring up a good point. How are you going to make sure the hospital doesn’t need you?”

“I’m taking time off. Now that Peaches gave us a date I can put my request in. And before you worry that I won’t get it approved, please trust me. I can call in favors if I have to. Nothing is going to happen.” Kyle assured them again. 

“I know you saying that is supposed to make me feel better but it doesn’t. Every time you say nothing is going to happen I feel a sickening dread in my stomach, like we are tempting fate by being so sure of ourselves.” Michael sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He turned to Kyle, eyes wide and full of fear. “Women really feel like this? And they willingly have more than one child?”

Kyle let out a small laugh. “Yes, Guerin, women are a lot stronger than we give them credit for. But not all women have the same feelings during pregnancy. I think this is hitting you hard because you’ve never experienced these hormones before. Women deal with hormone imbalances every month, so their bodies can handle pregnancy hormones a little better. It won’t last forever, I promise. If things don’t get better by the end of the week, we’ll try some medication, okay?”

Michael nodded. “I could really use some acetone right now.”

“Do you think it will help?” Kyle asked seriously. 

“You’d let me have some?” Michael looked hopeful.

“A small amount shouldn’t hurt. But I don’t want you going back to having it everyday. We know how it affects adult aliens but I don’t really know if it’ll affect Peaches any differently because she’s so small.” Kyle opened his bag and handed Michael a full bottle of acetone. 

Alex raised his eyebrow in a silent question. 

“What? I need to be prepared for anything. Since I now have three alien patients I thought it would be prudent to keep some on me at all times. Not too much,” Kyle instructed when Michael put the bottle to his lips. 

He took a small swallow and sighed. “Don’t worry, doc, nobody wants to see what Peaches will do if she gets high. Oh, that feels better.”

Kyle took the bottle back and smiled. “Good. Why don’t you go take a nap? I’ll be back tomorrow and we can start working on the bunker.”

Michael stood up and clapped a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “Thanks. I appreciate you coming out here.”

Kyle waited until Michael closed the bedroom door before sitting next to Alex. “Do you want us to come out here and help you with Michael? That couldn’t have been easy to deal with.”

“I think I can handle it for now. It’s kinda like dealing with my PTSD, just different triggers.”

“Which is exactly why I think you need some help. If you get triggered and he’s like he was when I got here things can escalate quickly. There’s nothing wrong with asking for help, Alex. You both have so many people who love you and want to help.”

Alex sighed. “I know we do but I don’t want to bother anyone. I mean you, Liz, and Max all have jobs that take up a lot of time. And Maria still doesn’t know about the aliens among us. I know Isobel would live here if we let her but right now things are a little weird between us.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Peaches kinda flexed her powers and we kissed. Michael saw it and yeah, it was ugly. We worked things out but I know Isobel still feels bad even though it wasn’t her fault.” Alex looked embarrassed.

Kyle’s eyes went wide. “Wow. Yeah, let’s not see what happens when Michael has too much acetone. Seriously though, you kissed Isobel? Like a little peck or...”

“Full on, hands in her hair, tongue in her mouth kiss.” Alex looked like he was going to be sick.

“And did she?” Kyle was still trying to wrap his head around Alex kissing a woman, who also happened to be his boyfriend’s sister. 

“Yes, Kyle, she kissed back. What part of Peaches used her powers on us didn’t you understand? I kissed a female for the first time since Katie Long’s birthday party in sixth grade and if Michael hadn’t interrupted us who knows what would have happened. I think that has something to do with him freaking out. Peaches is so damn powerful and we’re both afraid of what she’s going to be capable of when she gets older. 

“How do you feel? Do you need to talk to someone? I mean it’s gotta be traumatic to suddenly be kissing someone and not really knowing why.” 

“I don’t need to talk to anyone. I talked to Michael and Isobel and now you. I kissed a woman, Kyle, the world isn’t going to end. Besides, how exactly would I explain what happened to my therapist? I can’t exactly tell the truth. We worked things out. I just think Isobel needs a few more days before we ask her to play babysitter.” Alex got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. 

Kyle followed. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to suggest you couldn’t handle things on your own. Think of it more like an extra set of hands to get this place ready for Peaches and not a babysitter. You both are doing great with this. Better than I would be doing that’s for sure. I can stay for a bit if you want the company or I could go.”

“I know you’re just trying to be a supportive friend. This whole situation is still a little surreal. I’m thrilled to be a father but still a little worried. I mean neither one of us had good role models when it comes to parents.”

“You both are going to be excellent parents. I’ve seen you with kids and the way you interact says volumes. Yeah, you’ll have different challenges since Peaches is half alien but I have no doubt you’ll figure it out. Now do you want me to stay or go?”

“Stay and help me finish cleaning out the nursery? I need to get it painted before the furniture arrives next week. I’ll even cook us dinner after.” 

Kyle smiled. “Sure, I can do that.”

***  
There wasn’t much left in the guest room, just a few boxes of things Alex hadn’t had time to go through. It was mostly Jim Valenti’s things that Alex had been meaning to ask Kyle if he wanted. Once the room was cleared out, Alex let out a big sigh. “Now we have to paint and put a new rug in.”

Kyle nodded. “What color?”

Alex shrugged. “I have no idea. Pink maybe? I’m not really good at this. I still haven’t figured out how to decorate the rest of the cabin. Iz keeps threatening to call one of those makeover shows to have them redo the whole place.”

“Why do I have a feeling she’s already done that and hasn’t told you?” Kyle gave a little chuckle. 

“She probably has. I’ve decided that if it makes her happy to redecorate my cabin who am I to complain? She has incredible taste and she’s got connections. Let’s face it, all my savings is going to be spent on Peaches not this cabin.” 

“But it’s your cabin. Don’t you think you should have some say?”

“Kyle, for the past ten years I’ve lived in housing supplied by the Air Force, dressed mostly in a uniform, and had almost everything decided for me. I have no idea how to make this place feel like a home...my home. If she can do that for me and her brother, well that’s one less thing I have to stress about. I mean I tried to pick a paint for the nursery last week and that did not go well. Do you know how many shades of pink there are? And most of them look the same to me!” Alex closed the door to the nursery and headed back to the living room. 

“I get it but I kinda thought you would like not having to be told what to do all the time.”

“I am looking forward to that but letting Isobel decorate the nursery and possibly the cabin is not the same. Is this bothering you for some reason? Did you want to redecorate for me?” 

Kyle shook his head. “No. I absolutely do not want to redecorate for you. I just know how bossy Isobel can be.”

Alex waved him off. “Not with me. We’ve gotten close since she decided to be our surrogate. We don’t take each other’s shit. I think it actually might be one of the healthiest relationships I’ve had in my life and my therapist agrees. I’m going to start dinner. Can you check on Michael?”

Kyle walked to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door. Michael grunted something that could have either been come in or leave me alone. Kyle hoped it was the former and slowly pushed the door open. Michael was flat on his back in the middle of the bed tangled in the covers, arm thrown across his eyes. 

“You okay?” Kyle moved to the side of the bed. 

“I’m hot.” Michael complained.

“So take the covers off.”

“Can’t move. In case you haven’t noticed I have a watermelon protruding from my abdomen. Ow! I thought you couldn’t move in there.” Michael rubbed his abdomen in and effort to calm Peaches.

Kyle took pity on him and started untangling the covers. “Are you feeling better? Besides not being able to move?”

Michael made an attempt to roll to the side so Kyle could pull the covers. “A little. The acetone helped but I’m not sure I should have any more. I think it knocked Peaches out.”

“Okay, we won’t use it again unless you really need it. How does she seem now?”

Michael opened an eye to look at Kyle. “She’s fine. Not thrilled I called her a watermelon but otherwise fine.”

Kyle laughed. “You want to stay here and rest until dinner or come out to the living room?”

“Maybe stay in here a little longer. Is Alex okay? I know I worried him with my panic attack.”

“He’s fine. I suggested maybe having one of us stay with you guys to help out now that it’s getting closer to your due date.” Kyle waited to see if Michael was going to react like Alex had.

“I don’t want to bother anyone but that actually might be a good idea. There’s a lot we still need to do and I’m tired all the time now.”

“That’s normal. Some women say they get energy back a week or two before the birth but...”

“Who knows if it’s the same with alien pregnancies, yeah, I know.” Michael finished for him. 

“Rest. We’ll come get you for dinner.” Kyle turned to leave but Michael used his telekinesis to softy close the door. 

Kyle turned and saw Michael take a deep breath. He waited for him to explain.

“Can I ask you something and ask you not to tell Alex?” Michael’s voice sounded shaky.

“If you ask me not to tell I won’t. Is there something wrong? Are you in pain again?” Kyle was suddenly concerned. 

Micheal shook his head and averted his eyes. “Uh...is it normal to want to...uh...you know what never mind. I’m going to try to to go back to sleep.” He rolled to his left side and waited for Kyle to leave. Instead of hearing the door open he heard Kyle walk over and sit on the bed.

“Okay, Guerin, spill. If you aren’t in pain what is it? Are you still worried about the dark thoughts because I’m serious, they’re totally normal.”

“It’s not that. This is too embarrassing to talk about with you so forget it.”

“I’m a doctor, what could possibly be embarrassing to talk about? Oh. OH! Seriously? You’re embarrassed to talk about sex? When I walked in on you and Alex after you found out about Peaches you invited to me to stay and what did you say ‘take notes’?”

Michael groaned in frustration. “You aren’t going to let this go are you? Fine. I want sex all the time. And I mean all the time. Even during my meltdown earlier all I could think about was getting Alex naked in bed and yes, I know that’s more information than you need. I don’t know how much longer I can go before I pin him down and-“

“Stop! I don’t need any more visuals! Michael, there’s nothing wrong with having sex during pregnancy. You’re basically healthy from what I can tell so as your doctor I’m telling you it’s okay. Is that what you needed? My approval?” Kyle was thoroughly confused.

Michael looked to the dresser and Kyle watched a drawer open and a book float onto the bed next to him. “Don’t you dare laugh. Isobel gave it to me and I know some of the information won’t apply to me but it’s been helpful. It says I shouldn’t be wanting sex all the time now. I’m not normal. I’m an insatiable sex monster.”

Kyle picked up the book. “What to expect when you’re expecting? It’s a good book. A lot of great information but you keep forgetting two very important things, you are male and an alien. Just being male with extra hormones coursing through your body is probably enough to turn you into a sex addict. Stop stressing about it and enjoy it while you can because once Peaches arrives you’re going to have to get creative to get alone time. Now are you ready for dinner? I can smell something incredible seeping under the door.”

Michael took a deep breath. “Sloppy joe casserole. It’s one of Alex’s specialties. And the cornbread he makes to go with it is the best I’ve ever had.”

Kyle stood and offered his hand to Michael. He hesitated for a brief moment before letting Kyle help him up. “Thanks. I know this probably isn’t how you expected to spend your night.”

“Yeah, cause I’ve got such a full social calendar these days.”

Michael managed a laugh and followed Kyle to the kitchen.

Alex looked up from setting the table and smiled. “Feeling better?”

“Much better. And I’ll be feeling even better after I eat. I hope you made double, I’m starving.” Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and gave him a long lazy kiss. Alex was flushed when he let go. Michael winked at him and sat down. “I have a great idea for dessert.”

Kyle cleared his throat. “I think I’ll be leaving after dinner. Got an early shift tomorrow.”

“You can crash here if you want to.” Alex offered.

Kyle looked to Michael and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He almost laughed but stopped himself. “Thanks for the offer but I’ll be okay driving home. I’ll check in with you tomorrow after I talk to the others about coming to help out.”

***  
Michael dried the last dish and sent it floating to its spot in the cabinet before slipping his arms around Alex and nuzzling his neck. “Thank you for an amazing dinner.”

Alex smiled and turned to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “My pleasure. You sure you’re feeling better? Kyle helped ease some of your fears?”

Michael shifted and began kissing softly behind Alex’s ear where he knew it drove him wild. “Mmm-hmm.”

A soft moan slipped from Alex’s lips and he felt his knees go weak. “Michael...”

“Yes, darlin?” Michael moved his kisses down Alex’s neck and began sucking close to his shoulder.

“Bedroom.” Alex turned in Michael’s arms kissing away the disappointed sound that fell from his lips. 

Michael’s eyes lit up and he eagerly pulled Alex down the hall. He waited while Alex took off his prosthetic and slid into the bed wearing nothing but his boxers and tee shirt. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them to the floor before practically jumping on top of Alex. Leaning down to kiss him was a bit uncomfortable because of how big Peaches had gotten the past few weeks but it was worth the sounds Alex was making. 

Alex let his hands roam all over Michael’s body eventually stopping to rub his already bulging erection. “You wanna give me a ride, Cowboy?” He whispered when Michael shifted into his touch.

“God that is so cheesy but hell yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

Between setting up the nursery and turning the bunker into an operating room, the last few weeks of Michael’s pregnancy flew by. The closer they got to the delivery date, the more agitated Michael became. He was practically confined to the cabin now he was so huge. He tired easily and used his powers whenever he could to ease some of his discomfort. Isobel and Kyle were mostly living at the cabin now. Isobel was putting last minute touches on the nursery and taking care of the steady stream of Amazon packages that came to the cabin daily and Kyle was making sure the makeshift operating room was stocked and ready.

Most nights Isobel passed out on the couch and Kyle would sleep on the floor in front of the fire. Occasionally, when the nightmares got too much for Michael and Alex, Isobel would sit on the side of the bed and soothe them to back to sleep. Some mornings Michael would wake to find himself sandwiched between his sister and his boyfriend. He kept trying to convince himself that wasn’t weird at all since it didn’t seem to bother Alex. 

Two weeks before Christmas, Michael woke to Isobel’s voice directing someone to ‘burn the damn thing for all she cared.’ He tried unsuccessfully to get out of the bed and had to call Alex to help him. 

Alex smiled at him when he offered his hand to pull him out of bed. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Michael groaned when he stood. “Sweetheart? That’s new.”

Alex shrugged. “You took darlin’ and Isobel uses ‘love’ I wanted something besides Cowboy. I could call you Mikey?”

“Isobel only calls you ‘love’ but no I do not want you calling me Mikey. Sweetheart is fine. Now what’s going on out there?” Michael nodded his head towards Isobel’s voice.

Alex chuckled. “I think it’s better if you’re surprised.”

“Oh no. What did she do now?” Michael groaned following Alex into the living room. He took in the scene before him. Isobel was directing two delivery men where to put their new couch. A new couch he didn’t remember buying. “Did I forget us buying new living room furniture?”

“Nope. Iz decided we needed a new couch. This is big enough for her and Kyle to sleep on without touching.” Alex explained trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Once she was satisfied with the positions of the couch, Isobel turned to Michael. “I mean I could return it and go back to sleeping with you and Alex. Your bed is big enough.” She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. 

He sighed and walked to her side. “I’d rather not wake up between my sister and my boyfriend. It’s starting to freak me out. You really need to stop spending so much money on us, Iz.”

She put her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I like spending money on you and Alex. What else am I going to do with it?”

“Maybe save some for your future?” Michael chided.

Isobel tipped the delivery men and watched them leave. “Micheal, I have plenty for my future. Please let me do what I can to make things easier for you. I promise you I’m not going to go broke.”

“As long as you understand that one day I’m going to pay you back for all this.” Michael gestured to the newly decorated cabin.

Isobel just rolled her eyes and ran her hand over Michael’s belly. “I’m so excited to meet her. Fourteen more days. Aren’t you excited?”

“More like terrified. What if I suck at being a dad? It’s not like I had any role models.”

“You’re going to be a great dad. Just because you didn’t have role models growing up doesn’t mean anything. You and Alex have so much love to give.” 

_“Love Papa. Love Daddy.”_

Michael choked back a little sob at Isobel’s words and his daughter’s declaration of love. “We love you too, Peaches.”

Isobel guided Michael to the couch where Alex was already lounging. He sank down in the ultra soft cushions and curled up so his head was in Alex’s lap. Alex smiled at him and began carding his hand through Michael’s curls. 

Isobel sat near Michael’s feet and pulled them on her lap. She rubbed his leg and smiled when he practically purred at the attention he was getting from both her and Alex. “Have you two decided on a name or are we going to keep calling her Peaches?”

“We do have a name but we will probably still call her Peaches.” Alex laughed. 

“Tell me! I have to be the first to know, after all I am her favorite aunt!”

“Technically you’re her only aunt.” Michael teased. “Should we tell her?” He looked to Alex.

Alex pretended to think about it before he broke out into a huge grin. “Evangeline Belle.”

“Ah! I love it!” Isobel squealed with delight. 

“We wanted her to have a piece of you and when she’s old enough to to completely understand we are going to tell her everything you’ve done for us.” Alex explained.

Isobel looked confused for a moment then her eyes opened wide. “Belle is for me?”

“You said you wished she was really yours so you could be tied to us forever. It’s the best we could do, Iz. You will always be tied to us and now your niece will have part of your name. I hope that’s enough.” Michael grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“You two are determined to make my eyeliner run aren’t you? It’s enough you saps! I love you both and can’t wait to hold our little Peaches in my arms and smother her with kisses.” Isobel wiped her eyes with her free hand.

Alex closed his eyes but continued to run his fingers though Michael’s curls. “This couch is perfect. It’s more comfortable than our bed. I think I could fall asleep right now.”

“Yeah, um, about your bed...”

Alex’s eyes snapped open. “You didn’t.”

Isobel bit her bottom lip and let out a small sigh. “I kinda did. It’ll be here tomorrow.” 

“Please tell me it’s at least a queen.” Michael lifted his head to look at her. 

“Queen? Please, it’s a California King. And don’t worry, I measured. It’ll be tight but it’ll fit. I can’t wait fo you to see the comforter set I found. It’s a beautiful shade of blue.”

Alex brought his hand to temple and rubbed softly, trying to ward off a headache he knew was coming. “Iz? What else have you done? Should we be worried?”

“The couch and the bed are the biggest things, for now. I just updated a few of your appliances in the kitchen, including the wine cooler we talked about, and a few more outfits for Peaches. Once Michael starts the addition and the bathroom remodel I’m sure I’ll find more things to buy.”

“Addition? Bathroom remodel? Where was I when all this was discussed?”

“Work maybe? You have to admit your bathroom isn’t exactly accessible for you and you turned the guest room into a nursery. Where am I supposed to sleep when I come over?” Isobel flashed him a brilliant smile.

“She’s your sister.” Alex half heartedly grumbled.

“But I think she loves you more.” Michael mumbled, almost asleep.

“Well, it looks like Michael approves of the new sofa. You have anything you need to do today because it doesn’t look like you’re going to be able to move any time soon.” Isobel asked.

“Not really. I’m supposed to be working from home today but it’s just answering a few emails and going over some reports. Boring desk work. I will be so happy when my enlistment is up in February.” Alex leaned back against the cushions.

“Call if you need to move. I’m going to finish the laundry and then I’ll make lunch. Kyle said Max and Liz are coming over tonight to make sure the OR is ready. I think he’s picking up dinner on the way home.” Isobel carefully lifted Michaels legs and stood up. 

“You don’t have to do our laundry. I can do that later.” Alex protested.

“Alex, my love, I’m here to help. It’ll give me something to do besides binging Netflix all day. Now sleep. You both need it.” She kissed Michael’s forehead as she passed and ruffled Alex’s hair on her way to the laundry nook. 

***

Kyle looked around the makeshift operating room beneath Alex’s living room and sighed. “I think we’re ready.”

“Are you sure you have the right anesthesia?” Alex asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time, Michael’s pain during the surgery his prime concern.

“We’ve tested it on Max three times and each time he’s stayed unconscious and numb for a hour. That will be plenty of time to get Peaches out safely. Please stop worrying, Alex. I know what I’m doing. I know I haven’t delivered many babies but this is surgery. And I’m a good surgeon.” Kyle assured him. 

“I know, I know. I just hate that we have to do this in secret like this. If something goes wrong...”

“I’ll be here to heal Michael. Nothing is going to go wrong. We’re all going to be here to help Kyle. I know you won’t stop worrying until Evangeline is safe in your arms but please try?” Max said.

They all ascended the stairs Michael had installed early in his pregnancy to make it safer for Alex to go up and down. Once in the living room with the trap door locked and hidden again, Liz spoke. “I know we’ve talked about this in passing a few times but don’t you think it’s time to bring Maria into our little group? I hate keeping all this from her.”

“I thought we decided to tell her after the baby was born. We really don’t need the extra stress if she reacts badly.” Alex looked at the others for confirmation.

“But she’s psychic. She probably has some idea anyway. And this is Maria. She’s been our friend since we were little. She’s not going to freak out.” Liz I insisted. 

“Liz, we have two weeks until Evangeline is born. It can wait until then. Maria isn’t going anywhere. We’ll invite her to see the baby and tell her then. Okay? I really can’t handle the extra stress.” Michael looked at her, eyes pleading for her to understand.

“Okay, Mikey, we’ll wait. It’s getting late, I think Max and I are going to head home. Unless you need help with anything else?”

“Nope. I think we’re good. Thank you both for all your help.” Isobel walked them out while the others arranged themselves on the new couch. 

“I’m looking forward to passing out on this tonight. No more sleeping bag on the floor.” Kyle remarked.

“You could have fought Isobel for the bed.” Michael gave Kyle a slow wink.

“Seriously, Guerin? Is Alex not enough for you? You looking for an extra in bed?” Kyle asked, shaking his head when Michael blew him a kiss. 

“Will you two stop being completely gross?” Isobel pushed her way to sit between Kyle and Michael. 

“You think two men having a good time is gross? I’m shocked, Iz! I thought you were more accepting than that.” Michael feigned outrage. 

“I think it’s gross to flirt with another man while your head is in your boyfriend’s lap, even if you are only joking. Alex, stop looking so wounded. If they’re not kidding I’ll beat Kyle up for you.”

Kyle’s eyes opened wide. “Why would you beat me up? Michael started it!”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Angry cowboy seems to turn on a lot of people in Roswell.” Alex joked. 

Michael groaned. “Oh yeah, let’s not forget this watermelon bulging from abdomen. That’s got to be a real turn on.”

Alex reached out and rubbed Michael’s belly. “Trust me, it is.”

“Haven’t you two had enough today? Can’t we just hang out and have fun together without all the sexual innuendos?” Isobel groaned. 

Alex kissed Michael’s hand and smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“How about some dancing? I downloaded the new Taylor Swift album on my phone.” Isobel pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“Ugh, Taylor Swift? Really? You still like her?” Alex grumbled. 

“Yes, I do. But if you don’t want to listen to it, that’s fine. Though I think Brendon Urie is featured on one of her new songs.” Isobel started to put the phone back in her pocket.

“Let me see that!” Alex made a gimme motion with his free hand. Isobel smirked and handed him her phone. Alex scrolled through her music and hastily put together a playlist. He grinned and handed it back to Isobel.

Michael used his powers to turn on the Bluetooth sound system and the first strains of Taylor Swift’s “Me” began to play. Isobel stood and put her hand out to Alex. “Dance with me?”

Alex shook his head. “No thanks. Dance with Kyle. I don’t dance anymore.”

Michael nudged him. “Go on. It’s just us and I’ll help you stay upright. It’ll be fun. You know you’ll do anything for Brendon Urie.”

Alex looked at the faces of his friends and disentangled himself from Michael. He took Isobel’s hand and laughed when she started singing to him. 

_**“I promise you’ll never find another like me  
I know that I’m a handful, baby, uh  
I know I never think before I jump  
And you’re the kind of guy the ladies want”** _

“Ladies?” Alex laughed.

Isobel laughed back. “Just go with it.” 

They moved together easily, Isobel holding his hands and singing to him the whole time. Alex felt the stress of the last six months slip away as he twirled Isobel around his living room. 

Isobel kept singing bits and pieces of the song while she watched Alex. She loved that he was smiling. He had so much pain in his life, he deserved every bit of happiness he could get his hands on, even if it was just dancing around his living room to a Taylor Swift and Brendan Urie song.

_**“You’re the only one of you  
Baby, that’s the fun of you  
And I promise that nobody’s gonna love  
You like  
Me-e-e”** _

Michael watched Alex and his sister dance and sing to each other and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have them both. He used his powers to keep Alex from losing his balance and laughed out loud when Alex dipped Isobel at the end of the song. 

Alex turned to Kyle and Michael. “Join us. I added a few songs we all like.”

Kyle looked at Michael and shrugged. “Why not? You need help getting up?”

Micheal lifted his hands out. “I’m a whale right now. Yes, I need help.”

“You are not a whale.” Alex took one arm and helped Kyle pull Michael to his feet.

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and began to sway with him to Panic! at the Disco. “Are we going to listen to all the songs of our wonderful high school years?”

“Maybe? You mind?” Alex continued to smile.

“I’ll listen to this forever if it keeps that beautiful smile on your face.”

Kyle reached for Isobel and twirled her around. “You are a genius, Evans. This is just what they needed.”

Isobel beamed at him. “It is, isn’t it? I didn’t realize you liked this kind of music.”

“I don’t...usually. But anything that gives them a little relief is fine by me.”

“Yeah, me too.” Isobel pulled Kyle close when the song changed to something slower and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Kyle was surprised to realize he didn’t mind. He held her tighter. Nope, he didn’t mind. Not at all. 

***

The cabin was bustling with activity the week before Christmas. Kyle was working longer shifts to make up for the time he was taking off, he only came to the cabin to shower and catch a few hours of sleep before heading back to the hospital. Isobel tried to anticipate when he’d be home to make sure there was a hot meal and large glass of wine waiting for him. Alex had his hands full keeping Michael comfortable, Peaches seemed to be getting bigger by the day making it impossible for Michael to do much of anything without using his powers or asking for help. Liz and Max came by almost everyday to help keep the cabin stocked with the essentials and to keep the others company. As Michael’s due date approached, everyone’s excitement filled the air along with a little bit of anxiety for the birth itself. 

On December twenty third Isobel decided they needed to do something to take their mind off of everything. Which is why Kyle was dragging a snow covered pine tree into the cabin after his last shift before his two week vacation. 

“Why are you trailing snow through the house?” Isobel asked following Kyle with a towel to wipe it up before either Alex or Michael slipped on it. 

“Maybe because it’s snowing?” Kyle dragged the tree to the stand Isobel had set up near the window. 

Michael looked up from his place on the couch. “Iz, you know we don’t have ornaments or anything right?”

Isobel flashed him a bright smile. “What do think was in those Amazon boxes that were delivered yesterday? We’re going to have a decorating party once Liz and Max get here.”

“Hey, can I get a little help standing this thing? I need like an extra pair of hands or something.” Kyle grumbled from beneath the tree branches. 

Alex tried to push Michael’s head off his lap. “I’ll help, just give me a minute to get this cat-like creature off my lap.”

“Don’t get up.” Michael whined. He strained to see what Kyle was doing and used his powers to hold the tree steady while Kyle got it into the stand. 

“Thank you, cat-like creature.” Kyle stood up and checked the tree to make sure it was secure. 

Michael groaned. “Not so sure about the cat-like but I sure feel like some sort of creature.”

Alex ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. “You’ll be back to your normal self in two more days, sweetheart. I promise.”

Michael grumbled and snuggled into Alex. “I’m cold.”

Kyle frowned. “It’s very warm in here. How long have you been cold?”

Michael shrugged. “Just a little while. Why? Is that bad?”

“I’m not sure. Can you sit up so I can take your vitals?” Kyle pulled his bag from the corner.

Alex tried to push Michael to a sitting position. “Michael, can you use your powers to help? I’m at the wrong angle here.”

Michael tried to sit up but the room started to spin and then his world went dark. 

“Michael! Sweetheart! Can you hear me?” Alex tried shaking Michael awake but he just laid limply on the couch while Kyle took his vitals.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with him?” Isobel stood over them both, eyes wide with panic.

Kyle looked up at her and then to Alex. “Can you feel Peaches? Either of you?” 

Alex nodded. “She’s there. I can feel her. It’s faint but she’s there.”

Micheal started to stir and Kyle let out a sigh of relief. “Guerin? You with me?”

“I’m so cold and the room is spinning. Is Peaches...is she okay?”

Isobel answered this time. “She’s okay. She just wants out. I’m calling Max and Liz.”

“We need to get him downstairs. Can you move at all, Michael?” Kyle started moving the coffee table.

Michael shook his head. “No. We’re going to have to wait for Max.”

“No. We are getting you down there now. You passing out is not good. Kyle and I can do it.” Alex stood and opened the hatch. 

“Max and Liz are on their way.” Isobel said turning back to Michael. 

Kyle and Alex were trying to get him on his feet when someone knocked on the door. Kyle quickly closed the hatch. 

Alex let go of Michael and pulled his gun from the drawer in the coffee table. He pressed his finger to his lips and pushed Kyle behind him. 

The knocking continued. Alex opened the door and aimed his gun. “Jesus Christ Alex! Is this how you greet all your guests?”

Alex lowered his gun. “Maria? What are you doing here?”

Maria shrugged and tried to walk into the cabin. “I miss my friends. It’s almost Christmas and I have all these gifts.” She lifted two bags and tried again to walk past Alex.

“Uh. Now isn’t a good time.” Alex glanced behind him to see Kyle kneeling in front of Michael and Isobel brushing the hair from his face. 

“Are you serious? I know Kyle and Isobel are here. Why can’t I come in?” Maria glared at him. 

“Alex! We don’t have time for this. Let her in. I’ll deal with the consequences.” Isobel called when Michael passed out again. 

Alex shoved the gun in his waistband and moved aside to let Maria in. He braced himself for the freak out that was sure to follow once she registered what she was seeing. 

Maria’s gaze moved from Alex to the scene unfolding in front of her. Michael was half on the sofa with Kyle kneeling in front of him and Isobel trying to keep him from falling. 

Alex closed the door and rushed to help Isobel. “Kyle and I can handle this. Can you handle Maria?”

Isobel held onto Michael until Alex could get to him. She turned and smiled sweetly at Maria. “Hello. Welcome. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?”

“You’re not pregnant. Did you have the baby?” Her eyes darted to Michael and she noticed his huge abdomen. “What...”

Michael looked up at her and struggled to focus. “I’m the pregnant one.”

Maria reached behind her to find the doorknob. “I need air...”

Isobel shook her head. “No. Come sit down and we’ll talk. I don’t want the boys worrying about you. They have enough to worry about right now.”

Maria let herself be led to the kitchen and didn’t protest when Isobel pushed her into a chair. She glanced back to the living room to see Kyle open the trap door to the secret operating room. “You have a trap door in your living room?”

Isobel handed her a large glass of wine. “Among other things. I know this is a lot and I’m probably not the person who should be telling you but there isn’t anyone else. Michael, Max and I are aliens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to keep ending these chapters on cliffhangers! Sorry...but don’t worry I’ll be updating in a few days. 
> 
> As always, comments make me smile...I’d love to hear your favorite part or favorite line. 😊💕😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple things before you read this chapter. First, it’s a long one...I hope you enjoy!! Second, I do in fact like Maria, but that being said there is a small part that paints her in a bad light, but not for long, so please don’t think I’m Maria bashing.

“Aliens aren’t real.” Maria interrupted. 

“We crashed in 1947 and for lack of a better word ‘hatched’ from pods in 1997. You know the rest of the story. We were found wandering on the highway and taken to a group home, blah, blah blah.” Isobel tried to explain calmly.

“No. This isn’t happening. The crash was a hoax. What’s going on with Guerin? Does he have a tumor?” Maria couldn’t seem to focus on what Isobel was saying to her. 

“Maria, I know it’s a lot to take in but I’m serious. We’re aliens. We’re not quite sure why but Michael is pregnant. I just pretended to be his surrogate because let’s face it, we didn’t want to end up being dissected.”

“My mother isn’t crazy? Aliens are real?” Maria was beginning to sound like her normal self. 

“She’s not crazy. We’re real. Max and Liz are on the way because Michael is apparently in labor and we weren’t expecting that for a few more days. Are you okay? I know this is a lot and we weren’t planning on springing this on you like this. We were planning on telling you on Christmas after Peaches was born.”

“Peaches? Seriously? Michael and Alex should not be allowed to name a baby!” Maria laughed shaking her head. 

Isobel relaxed a little when it seemed like Maria was back to normal. “That’s not really her name just what we’ve been calling her. Her name is Evangeline Belle. You seem okay but I’m going to ask anyway, are you okay?”

“Still a little shocked and I know there is more you aren’t telling me but yeah, I think I’m okay. You said Michael going into labor was unexpected? Do you need help?”

“We probably will once Max and Liz get here. It wasn’t supposed to happen until Christmas.”

Maria narrowed her eyes. “How did you figure it would happen on Christmas?”

“Peaches told us...”

“She told you? Okay, yeah, I think there’s a lot I need to know but for now I’d like to help. What can I do?” Maria stood.

“I’ll ask.” Isobel went to the trap door just as Alex was coming up the stairs. “Is everything okay?”

“Michael is alert for now. We aren't sure why he’s passing out. Kyle’s best guess is Peaches is pressing on too many of his organs at once and we need to get her out as soon as Max gets here. Are you staying, Maria?” 

“Do you need me to go?” Maria asked. 

Alex shook his head. “No. But you’re going to have to be downstairs with us. Once everyone is here we’re closing the trap door and turning on the alarm. Any movement up here will set it off. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’m still processing but don’t worry I’m not going to freak out if that’s what you mean.” Maria tried to smile. 

Alex squeezed her arm. “Thanks. Iz, we need the clothes and blankets for Peaches. Michael said you were putting a basket together?”

***

Downstairs Kyle was trying to keep Michael calm. “Max is almost here. Liz just texted. Everything is going to be okay.”

Michael shifted on the hospital bed they set up for his recovery. “Valenti, I need a promise from you.”

“I’m not promising to save Peaches over you. You’re both going to be fine.” Kyle said anticipating Michael’s request. 

“Kyle, please listen to me. I know you’ll do everything you can to do this right, but if anything happens to me I need something from you. Please.”

Kyle could see Michael wasn’t going to calm down until he voiced his request. He nodded for Michael to continue. 

“If I die you need to make sure Max doesn’t try to take Peaches from Alex.” 

“Why would he do that?” Kyle frowned. 

“I know Max. If Alex shows any ounce of panic or if his PTSD surfaces he’ll try to take her away. He’s hell bent on keeping our secret and I’m afraid he’ll bulldoze over Alex and Isobel to do it. He’ll say neither of them is fit to take care of her, that she won’t be safe with them. If I die you need to take them somewhere safe. Legally he can’t do anything. Isobel is legally her mother and Alex is biologically her father. After Noah left Alex took the papers to his lawyer, they’re iron clad. But I need to be sure someone has their backs if he decides to well...be Max.” 

“Okay, I promise to keep them safe but you aren’t going to die.” Kyle said emphatically.

“Thanks. You know, you aren’t so bad after all.” Michael smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

“Michael! Wake up!” Kyle opened Michael’s eyelids and shined his light in them. 

Michael gently pushed him back with his powers. “Geez, Kyle, can’t I rest before we get this show on the road?”

Kyle let out a sigh. “You asshole! You can’t tell me I’m not so bad and then just close your eyes like that! I thought you were passing out again.”

“Sorry. I’m just so tired and everything hurts. And I feel like I’m going to cry. God, this is so embarrassing.” Michael wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over to the operating table. “I guess you need me over there?”

“We can wait until the others come downstairs. I think I hear Liz’s voice. You’re going to be okay, Michael.” Kyle rubbed Michael’s arm in an effort to comfort him.

Liz was the first one down the stairs. She rushed to Michael’s side and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. “How you feeling, Mikey?”

“I just want to hold her. I want all this to be over and so I can start being a dad.”

“Just a little longer. Everyone is on the way down. Once we set the alarm we’ll be ready to start.” Liz brushed curls out of his face.

Alex rushed down the stairs followed by Maria, Isobel and Max. Max closed the trap door and turned to Michael. “Can you move the table back before I set the alarm?”

Michael looked up at the trap door and concentrated. He fell back against the pillow on the bed. “It’s done.”

Max punched the code into the panel next to the trap door and walked down the rest of the stairs. “You ready to do this?”

Michael let out a strangled laugh. “You ask me now? Kind of a little late dontcha think?”

“We’re going to do this as quick as we can. Kyle is going to do his thing and then I’m going to heal you. It’s going to be okay.” 

“Can everyone stop saying that? It’s making me paranoid.” Michael pleaded.

Alex placed a kiss on Michael’s forehead. “Can you change and move to the table on your own or would you like Max and I to help?”

“I can’t do it. I’m so tired, darlin’ I’m sorry.”

“Sssh, there’s nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. Max? We need to get him undressed and on the table.” Alex pulled the portable screens around the bed. 

“Get him set up like we talked about. Liz and I are going to scrub up. Isobel, get Maria a pair of scrubs.”

Isobel handed Maria a pair of scrubs. “Put these on. We need to keep the area as sterile as possible. You can change in the bathroom or behind the other screens.”

Maria took the scrubs and walked behind the screen. “I think I’ll stay over here. I don’t want to get in the way and I’m still processing all this.”

Isobel nodded even though Maria couldn’t see her. “Understandable. There’s a few chairs and some books to keep us occupied. It shouldn’t take long. We only have an hour before the anesthesia wears off.”

Maria came out from behind the screen and tried not to panic as she took in the scene in front of her. She hadn’t expected any of this when she packed up all the presents and decided to surprise Alex. She made her way to the chairs on the far side of the room and sat down. Everyone moved together like they’d been practicing this for a long time and they probably had. She knew once the shock of all this wore off she was going to be hurt and angry for being kept in the dark for so long. But right now she was actually worried about Michael. She fingered her necklace and said a silent prayer for his safety. 

“Okay, Michael, we’re going to inject the anesthesia and as soon as you’re out we’re going to start. You good?” Kyle took the syringe from Liz and moved to Michael’s side. 

Michael grabbed hold of Alex’s hand. “I love you. Please don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too, Michael. Stop sounding like this is the last time you’re going to see me. Now relax.”

Kyle turned to Isobel. “Try reaching out to Peaches and tell her to stay still. I’m not sure if the anesthesia will knock her out or not. If it doesn’t I don’t want to risk cutting her if she moves.”

Isobel shook her head. “She’s already asleep. We need to get this show on the road.”

Kyle injected Michael and waited for him to go under. “Here we go.” He whispered taking the scalpel and making the first cut. “What the hell?”

Alex gasped. “What’s going on? Why is he glowing?”

“It’s a guide. Look you can see Peaches inside the glow.” Liz pointed out. 

Kyle regained his composure and continued with the c-section. He blocked everything out except Michael and his glowing abdomen. He worked quickly and efficiently. “Time?”

“Twenty minutes left.” Liz answered.

Kyle made the final cut and set the scalpel down. He reached inside the incision and let out a breath when he felt Peaches. He pulled gently and almost had her out when Michael’s eyes flew open and he let out an ear piercing scream.

“Kyle! Hurry up!” Max screamed trying to grab Michael’s arms before he knocked over the IV stand. 

Michael turned to Alex and before anyone could do anything he slammed his right hand over Alex’s heart. His screams stopped and his hand glowed where it was touching Alex. He was panting, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Darlin’ I’m so sorry.”

Alex held his hand in place and leaned to whisper words of comfort. “Sssh, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt. Sssh, just a hang on a few more minutes.”

“Liz, I need to you to cut the cord just like we practiced. Isobel, be ready to take her. Max, you’re up as soon as Liz makes that cut!” Kyle worked furiously to tug Peaches the last few inches out of Michael and clamp the umbilical cord off so Liz could cut it. 

“Maria! The acetone! It’s in the cabinet...” Isobel shouted when Kyle thrust Peaches into her arms. 

“Max! He’s going under again...now!” Kyle yelled when Michael’s eyes fluttered closed.

Liz grabbed Alex and tried to pull him away. But Alex shrugged her off. “I’m not moving.”

“Alex, at least let go of his hand. I don’t know what this could do to you.” Max placed his hands on Michael’s still glowing abdomen.

Alex let go of Michael’s hand and watched it fall. He watched helplessly while Max pushed his energy forward and his hands began to glow. The lights flickered and Max gave one final yell before Michael’s wound was healed. Kyle grabbed Max to keep him from falling over and helped him sit down. 

“The acetone? Where is it?” Kyle looked to Maria. 

She hurried to Kyle and thrust the bottle into his outstretched hand. He opened it and gave it to Max. “Drink. I want to get Michael to the bed then we’ll get you to the other one. I don’t want him waking up covered in blood. You okay?”

Max nodded and chugged the bottle of acetone while Liz held a bucket for him to puke when he needed. 

“How’s Peaches?” Kyle looked over to Isobel.

Isobel finished cleaning Peaches before answering. “She’s great. She’s smiling at me. But she wants Alex.”

Kyle took a deep breath. “We need to regroup because I was not expecting Michael to wake up like that. Alex, go sit in the recliner and take off your shirt. Isobel put Peaches on his chest and cover them then help me wash all this blood off of Michael. I really want him in the bed before he wakes up.”

Maria moved next to Kyle. “What can I do? I want to help.”

He handed her a warm cloth. “Clean the blood off wherever you feel comfortable. I’m going to need you and Isobel to help me move him.”

Maria took the cloth and began gently cleaning the blood off Michael’s arms. Kyle moved quickly to clean his abdomen where Max’s hands hadn’t been. Isobel brought over the sleep pants they had set aside and dressed Michael while the other two cleaned him up. 

Alex stared down at his daughter cooing contentedly on his chest. “You are beautiful. I’m so happy to finally hold you.” He leaned to kiss her head and breathe in her sweet scent. He glanced over to Michael and an overwhelming sense of fear coursed through him. He knew it would take a long time to forget the sheer terror in Michael’s eyes and the sound of his screams. As quickly as the fear overtook him, it was gone, replaced with a warm blanket of love. He looked down to see his daughter’s tiny hand glowing over his heart, next to Michael’s already forming handprint. 

“Hey, hey, little one...what are you doing?”

_“Helping Daddy. Papa is okay. Papa loves us.”_ She removed her hand to reveal a perfectly formed handprint right next to Micheal’s. 

Once they moved Michael and got him comfortable, Kyle came to check on Alex and Peaches. “How’s she doing? Is she communicating with you?”

Alex smiled. “Yeah. And she marked me.” He moved to the side to reveal the glowing handprints over his chest. 

“Wow. They are bright!” Kyle touched Michael’s handprint and pulled back quickly. 

“What? Is something wrong?” Alex stiffened.

“No, no, no...nothing is wrong. I just felt like I was invading. Michael loves you so much.”

Alex grinned. “I know. Isn’t it the most wonderful feeling?”

Kyle chuckled. “You are so far gone for him, dude. I’m happy for you. Michael should be waking up soon. I’m going to want him to stay put for a few hours. Do you want us to leave you alone?”

“Alone? You mean leave the cabin?” Alex was throughly confused in the change of topic.

“No. We’ll just go upstairs and give you some family bonding time. We’ll leave the door open so you can call out if you need us. I had wanted to give Michael some skin on skin time with Peaches but obviously had to change plans.”

“That sounds good. As soon as he wakes up.” Alex agreed.

_“Hungry. Want food.”_

“She’s hungry.”

“I’ll get it!” Isobel rushed to the cabinet and pulled out the tiny bottle of pre-made formula. 

Alex’s hands shook when he took it from her. “I don’t really know how to do this.”

“Just put the nipple in her mouth and she’ll do the rest. Keep your fingers crossed she keeps it down.” Kyle instructed. 

Alex did as he was instructed. Peaches latched onto the nipple and let out a contented sigh. Kyle smiled and watched her eat for a few minutes. “We’ll feed her about every two to three hours. Don’t forget to burp her halfway through the feeding and right after she’s done otherwise she’ll get gassy.”

“How am I going to remember this?” Alex looked relaxed feeding her but the tremor in his voice gave away that he was nervous. 

“Don’t worry about remembering anything. I’ll be here for the next two weeks unless you and Guerin kick me out before then. You’ll both be pros at this before I leave. I promise.” Kyle left Alex to check on Michael. 

Michael opened his eyes while Kyle was adjusting his IV. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got cut open. What the hell happened? I wasn’t expecting to wake up with your hands in my abdomen.” Michael rubbed his eyes and looked around for Alex.

“No idea. Trust me, I was not expecting that either. It’s possible Peaches sped up the absorption process of the anesthesia. It doesn’t matter now. All that matters is everyone is okay. Do you want to hold your daughter?”

Michael brightened and tried to sit up. Kyle handed him the controls for the bed so he could raise himself up. Alex brought Peaches to Michael and placed her gently into his arms. “She just finished eating. I think she’s asleep again.”

Tears spilled from Michael’s eyes when he looked down at his sleeping daughter. He was in awe of how tiny she was. She fit perfectly in the crook of his arm. He used his free hand to touch her, counting her tiny fingers and toes. He glanced up and saw Alex looking at him, tears welling up in his eyes. “Look what we did.”

“We made a baby.” Alex stated simply, resting his hand lightly on her tiny head. 

“A beautiful baby girl. I love her so much.”

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. “I know. I can feel it.”

Michael looked to Alex’s chest and lowered his eyes when he saw the handprint over his heart. “I’m sorry, Alex. I think it was instinct that made me do that. I never felt pain like that before. It was like I was being cut with a burning poker, the pain was unbearable until I touched you.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I didn’t hurt. I knew I was taking your pain but all I felt was love. I think I could get used to having your mark on me. It’s comforting to feel what you’re feeling.” Alex brushed Michael’s hair from his face. 

Michael brought his fingers up to trace his handprint. It was then he noticed the tiny handprint overlapping his. “She marked you too?”

Alex nodded. “I wish I could do this. I want you to know what I’m feeling.”

“I can feel you through my mark. It works both ways.” Michael assured him. “Do you want to lay down with us? We can keep her in the middle.”

“As long as Kyle says it’s safe.” Alex looked a little worried about placing Peaches on the bed between them.

“Kyle?” Michael called. 

Kyle came from checking on Max to Michael’s bed. “I’m sending everyone upstairs for about an hour maybe two so you can have some family bonding time. Then we’ll bring you upstairs.”

“Is it safe for her to sleep between us?” Alex asked.

“I’d rather you didn’t right now, she’s kinda small. If you need to sleep we can put her in her bassinet. Did you want to sleep?”

“No, I was just checking. We just want to cuddle.” Michael looked embarrassed at saying the word cuddle. 

Kyle smiled a soft smile. “Just hold her on your chest. The skin on skin contact is wonderful for bonding. If you feel like you’re falling asleep call for me. You did great Michael, even after you woke up in the middle of the surgery. Rest and we can have that tree decorating party when you both come upstairs.” 

Michael kept her on his chest and made room for Alex next to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael.” Alex kissed his cheek and snuggled closer.

***

Kyle listened at the door for the tenth time in the last hour to make sure he heard Michael and Alex talking to each other. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, just the soft whispers floating up the stairs. He smiled to himself and went back to the others who were decorating the tree. 

“They still awake?” Isobel asked passing him a glass of wine. 

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure they’re going to crash soon. I’d like them up here when they do so we can take turns watching Peaches.” Kyle took a long drink from the wine glass.

Maria shook her head. “I still can’t believe you all call her Peaches.”

“You just found out we’re aliens and Michael just gave birth but that’s what you can’t believe?” Isobel gave her an amused smile. 

“I think I’m still in shock about everything else.” Maria admitted.

“You know we didn’t want to keep all this from you, right? It just kinda happened. We were really planning on telling you after the baby was born.” Liz gave her a side hug and rested her head on her shoulder.

Maria took a deep breath. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little bit hurt but I can see why you would want to limit the people in the know about this. You said earlier there was more you needed to tell me.”

Isobel exchanged a worried look with Kyle, Liz and Max. “There is but I think we should wait.”

“Why wait? Why not get it all out in the open? I’m not sure anything you could say could shock me more that seeing Guerin give birth.” Maria let out a strangled laugh. 

Liz refilled Maria’s wine and gestured to the couch. “You should probably sit. Please try to understand we’ve had a lot longer to process all this so don’t think we weren’t upset when we first found out.”

Maria instinctively reached up to touch her necklace for comfort. She sank into the soft cushions and waited for the others to sit down. 

“I guess I’ll start,” Isobel said quietly. “Please let me get this all out, then you can ask all the questions you want.” She waited for Maria to nod before she started. “Like I told you earlier, we crashed in 1947 and as far as we knew we were the only survivors. Turns out that wasn’t quite true but I’ll get to that. We were kept in stasis in our pods for about fifty years until 1997...”

Isobel talked for what seemed like hours telling their story. For the most part, she kept her emotions in check. She only broke once when she explained what happened to Rosa. 

Anger flared in Maria’s eyes and she couldn’t hold onto her tongue. “You killed Rosa? How dare you sit there calmly and tell me you killed my best friend like it was nothing?” She spun on Liz and Kyle. “And how can you two stand to be in the same room with this murderous thing?”

Alex’s voice rang out from behind Maria. “She is not a thing. She’s a person. A good person. Did you not hear the part where Noah was mind controlling her? She wasn’t in control of her own mind let alone her body. I know it’s a shock to hear that Rosa was murdered but Isobel is not her killer.”

Maria turned and looked at Alex, ready to argue with him but the steely look in his eyes told her that wasn’t a good idea. Instead she took a long drink from her wine glass. 

“I think this conversation is over for now. We’ve all had enough excitement for one evening. You’re all welcome to stay but only if we agree to keep the accusations and hostility to a minimum. Peaches doesn’t understand and I don’t need her flexing her powers again to try to fix the tension in the room.” Michael said from behind Alex. 

“She has powers? What kind of powers?” Maria asked, eyes wide. 

“We’re not sure exactly but she seems to have all our powers though she’s stronger than we are. We didn’t come into our powers until puberty but she’s had them since we found out about her. Right now she’s agitated because of a flower?” Michael looked confused. “Peaches, sweetie, what flower?”

_“The lady’s necklace. Flower hurts us. Why does she want to hurt us?”_

Maria jumped off the couch, fingering her necklace. “Did you all hear that?”

“We told you she has powers. Maria, what’s in your necklace?” Alex moved to look when she held it out to him. 

“It’s a family heirloom. Mimi said it would protect me and never take it off. She can talk? Already?” Maria was having trouble comprehending a baby less than a day old being able to communicate. 

“Can I see it?” Liz asked moving next to Maria. 

Maria took the necklace off and handed it to Liz. “My mother told me it would protect me from evil, though in her next breath she told me about...aliens.”

Michael walked closer to Liz to get a look a the necklace. Peaches began to cry when he touched the glass. Alex held his arms out. “Give her to me if you’re going to touch that. It’s scaring her. She thinks you’re going to get hurt.”

Michael pulled his hand away and handed Peaches to Alex. He smiled softly when Alex pulled her close to cover her face with kisses. “Daddy will always keep you safe. Yes, Papa and Auntie Iz will too. We all love you. Kyle, Uncle Max and Liz too.”

Liz pulled out her phone. “I wonder if that flower can affect aliens. It would make sense if your mother knew about aliens when she gave this to you. Let me take a few pictures and I’ll research it. Maybe you should put it in your bag for now...I mean if you want to hold the baby...but you don’t have to if it comforts you to keep it on.”

Maria hesitated. On one hand she hardly ever took it off but on the other hand she didn’t think she was in any danger here. These were her friends, mostly. People she grew up with. People she trusted. And even though she didn’t like Isobel she knew how much Alex loved and trusted her. Hearing she killed Rosa was a shock but the more she thought on it the more she realized it wasn’t her fault. And truth be told, she really wanted to hold the baby. She took the necklace back after Liz took a few pictures and slid into the side of her purse. 

She saw Alex let out a shaky breath and gave him a small smile. “Can I?” She asked tentatively, holding her arms out. She knew she’d hurt him by calling Isobel a thing and she wouldn’t blame him for saying no. But this was Alex. He wasn’t mean or vindictive especially with those he loved. “Did you wash your hands?”

Maria shook her head and hurried to the kitchen to wash them. She came back and settled herself on the couch and waited for Alex to transfer the baby to her arms. “Peaches, this is Maria. She’s one of my best friends.”

_“She doesn’t like Aunt Izzy.”_ Peaches spoke so everyone could hear her. 

Maria looked into Peaches’ eyes and felt awful for saying what she said about Isobel. She started to speak but Alex put up his hands and shook his head. Maria gave him a questioning look. 

“Peaches! What did we say about looking into people’s minds?” Isobel scolded from across the room. “Leave Maria alone. She’s good. What the bad man did scared her.”

_“I’m sorry Aunt Izzy. Maria is good. I saw it. I won’t do that again.”_ Peaches giggled and grabbed hold of Maria’s finger. 

“She was just in my mind? And I couldn’t feel it? Okay, this is getting really spooky.”

“Do you want me to take her back?” Michael asked coming up behind Alex and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Not yet. I think we’re bonding or something. I’m feeling warm and fuzzy. Is she doing that?” Maria place a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, she does that a lot. I guess she’s forgiven you.” Michael yawned. “Can we call in some of those babysitting offers? I’m exhausted.”

Isobel turned him towards his room. “Go, rest. We’ll wake you if she wants you.”

Michael took Alex’s offered hand and let himself be led to the bedroom. 

“And Michael? Please remember the walls in this place aren’t soundproof. And maybe use protection, not sure I can handle this again for a while.” Kyle called after him.

Michael didn’t respond, he just gave Kyle the finger and smiled when the room burst into laughter. He helped Alex take off his prosthetic and once they were both comfortable under the covers he used his powers to close the door. He peppered light kisses on the back of Alex’s neck and pulled him closer. 

Alex moaned softly, pulling Michael’s hand to his mouth to kiss. “I’m exhausted too, sweetheart.”

Michael chuckled against Alex’s neck. “I know. I don’t think I could do more than this if I tried. Even though Max healed me I still feel like I’ve been run over by a truck. But I can’t be this close without kissing you. Close your eyes and rest. I doubt Peaches is going to let us stay in here that long.”

“You rest too, okay?” Alex turned to capture his mouth in a quick kiss.

Michael closed his eyes. “Mmm-hmm. Resting now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that longer than usual chapter. Have a favorite part or line? Or want to discuss something...I’d love to hear it!


	12. Chapter 12

Surprisingly, Peaches let her parents sleep well into the night. She was happy to be passed around her aunts and uncles. By the time she was ready to go to bed, Kyle and Isobel were the only two left awake. Liz and Max were cuddled together on one end of the couch and Maria was fast asleep on the other end. Isobel put Peaches in her crib and turned on the monitor before joining Kyle in front of the fire. 

He smiled at her and handed her a coffee cup. She raised an eyebrow and took it from him. “Coffee? I’ll never get to sleep.”

Kyle shook his head. “Peppermint hot chocolate. I heard it was your favorite.”

“It is. You asked about my favorite drink? Why?” She sat on the soft rug next to him. 

He shrugged. “Thought it would come in handy some day.”

She took a sip and sighed. “This is delicious. Did you make this yourself?”

“It’s a family recipe. Mom always made it around Christmas. It was my dad’s favorite too.” 

“Thank you...for this and for everything you did today.” Isobel continued to sip her hot chocolate.

“You’re welcome. I honestly never figured this is how I’d be spending my Christmas Eve.”

“How do you usually spend it?” Isobel turned to face him, a soft smile on her face. 

“Usually working. Ever since Dad died Mom works through the holiday and I never wanted to stay home alone. This has been the best holiday season I’ve had in a long time.” Kyle confessed.

“Even with all the alien craziness?” 

Kyle laughed. “Even with all the alien craziness. It felt good to be needed. I’ll admit I was flying by the seat of my pants for most of Michael’s pregnancy. And that is a sentence I never expected to say.”

Isobel smiled. “Seriously! Kyle, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Did you have the same feelings as Maria when you found out about Rosa? Did you hate me?” Isobel’s voice shook and she lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Kyle’s face. 

“Iz, hate is a very strong word. When I first found out the truth about Rosa I was shocked. In the matter of hours I found out aliens were real, she was killed by one and she was my sister. I was devastated but I didn’t hate you. By the time Liz figured out it was you, Alex and I had already figured out there was a fourth alien. Why do you ask?”

Isobel stared into the fire while she spoke. “DeLuca and I don’t get along. We never really have. I think it’s because Rosa didn’t like me or was scared of me...well, Noah pretending to be me but you get what I mean. When she called me a thing today I felt ashamed. Alex has been helping me come to terms with what happened and that it wasn’t my fault but I can’t stop seeing myself killing Rosa. I don’t know how to get that image out of my head. And part of me thinks I deserved what Noah did because I wasn’t strong enough to be in control of my own mind.”

Kyle took the mug out of her hands and placed it on the hearth. He gently turned her face to his. “Isobel, you were fourteen when he found a crack in your psyche and pushed his way in. You were still a child. When he finally met you and wormed his way into your heart he had been manipulating you for almost a decade. Anything your body did under his influence is not your fault. What Maria said today was out of line. If Alex hadn’t said something I was going to. You are a good person and I’m proud to call you my friend.” He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks before pulling her into a hug. 

Isobel melted into his embrace and buried her head into his neck. She breathed in the scent of his shampoo and tried to compose herself. She continued to cry while he held her and rubbed her back. Her tears slowed and her eyelids got heavy. “I like this. It feels nice.” She whispered before falling asleep in his arms. 

Kyle held her for a little while, bringing his hand to stroke her hair while she slept. Peaches began to cry a few minutes later. Wanting to give Alex and Michael one more full night’s sleep before reality set in, he reluctantly shifted Isobel to the floor. He moved quickly to the nursery and peered into the crib. Peaches reached her arms up and stopped crying the moment he picked her up. “Are you hungry, little one?” Kyle cooed while he changed her diaper. 

_“Aunt Izzy likes you. You make her smile.”_

“Peaches, you are too little to play matchmaker. Let’s get you a bottle and then it’s back to bed.” Kyle moved quietly through the cabin to the kitchen. He fixed a bottle and went back to the nursery. He thought about what Peaches said about making Isobel smile. He liked hearing that but there was no way he was going to act on that knowledge any time soon. Noah was still in the wind, Isobel was barely keeping it together not to mention he and Alex were still trying to figure out all the secrets Project Shepherd was hiding. Now was not the time to try to start a romantic relationship with Isobel but it still felt good that she apparently liked him. Because he definitely liked her.

***

Kyle stayed at the cabin for a little over two weeks. He helped Michael and Alex learn the basics of taking care of an infant. For the most part, Evangeline told them what she needed but sometimes she showed her age and cried for no reason at all. Alex hated those times the most. He would pick her up and walk with her until she stopped crying. She hated sleeping alone at night and cried until Alex would bring her in the bed with them. At first Michael felt uncomfortable having her in bed with them but he soon grew to love the feeling of sleeping with his family. Kyle’s prediction of having to get creative for alone time was all too accurate. They spent many hours taking cold showers that first month until they figured out to take advantage of her many naps throughout the day. 

For some unknown reason the handprint Michael put on Alex hadn’t faded, neither did the one Evangeline gave him. Isobel thought it might have something to do with the glowing tether she saw connecting Alex and Michael. Alex worried that people would see it and freak out but it was surprisingly easy to convince people he had the handprints tattooed on him. It didn’t matter that they glowed and changed color in the light, no one said anything. He truly loved the calm centered feelings he was able to give and receive through their bond, it brought him and Michael closer and kept them grounded.

Michael had assumed he would be the pushover and Alex would be the disciplinarian, oh how wrong he had been. Evangeline had Alex wrapped around her finger and she knew it. Not that there was much manipulation a two week old could do but Alex seemed unfazed by her use of her powers. He even encouraged her to use her telekinesis when they were safe inside the cabin. At first Isobel worried she was influencing Alex through the handprint, but one look into her mind confirmed she wasn’t, Alex was just totally gone for his beautiful baby girl.

Isobel and Michael worked with her to gain control and tried to emphasize how important it was to keep her powers hidden. By the time she was a month old she was able to control her powers almost as well as Michael. They all realized early on that in addition to the powers she shared with Michael, Max, and Isobel, she was empathic. She couldn’t stand it when anyone around her was sad or hurt. More than once they had to rush out of someplace before she tried to heal someone. Isobel was sure those urges would go away the older she got. Michael truly hoped so. He had nightmares about her exposing all of them because Arturo burned himself making their lunch one day. 

Kyle and Alex continued to work to dismantle Project Shepard but it was proving difficult. Though the encryption software was a joke and Alex easily bypassed all their firewalls they seemed to be missing something. Alex was emphatic that we wasn’t going to extend his enlistment so they had little over a month to figure things out before they lost his Air Force clearance. They spent a lot of time in the Project Shepard bunker going over files and documents with varying degrees of success. They found that two of Alex’s brothers were involved in the secret operation, his oldest brother, Hunter, it seemed was not involved at all. Alex was glad about that. Out of all his brothers he got along with his oldest the best. Probably because he was out of the house long before Jesse had started torturing Alex and hadn’t been scared into staying quiet like the other two. Alex only wished he had the guts to tell him what his father was doing back then. Because he knew without a doubt his brother would have flown home and taken Alex away. 

On one particularly quiet evening, Kyle looked up from the file he was reading and cleared his throat to get Alex’s attention. “Has there been any luck locating Noah?”

“No, and that’s a bit disconcerting. Isobel swears he just took his wallet and keys when he left. He should have had to access his bank accounts by now. I get trying to stay under the radar but he’s gone completely off the grid. I guess we should be grateful he seems to have no intentions on coming back but I’d be happier knowing where he was. Why?” Alex hit a few keys and the Bracken’s bank accounts opened on the screen. “See, no activity except Isobel’s.”

Kyle tried not to look at the totals in the accounts, it really wasn’t his business how much money Isobel had. “I think I’m falling for her, Alex. And I feel like a creep for thinking of her that way considering all she’s been through but I can’t help it.”

Alex glanced over his shoulder and gave Kyle a small smirk. “You falling for Isobel? That’s... unexpected.”

“Not really. I mean look at all the time we’ve spent together the last two months. We were practically living together at the cabin.” Kyle pointed out. 

“Yeah, with me and Michael. How did you even have a chance to fall for her?”

“Alex, you and Micheal were like an old married couple. Up at dawn and in bed by nine. We had plenty of time just the two of us.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? And what did you do with that time alone?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t take advantage of your bestie. We just talked and sometimes hugged. She’s so different from what I thought.” Kyle looked completely perplexed.

Alex smiled at him. “She is not what I thought either. She’s very easy to like, well if you like bitchy energy and lots of snark.”

“She’s got a soft side too. I do like the snark but I like the soft quiet Isobel better. But it doesn’t matter. I’m not being _that guy._ She needs time to be on her own.” Kyle insisted.

“Are you trying to get me to tell you it’s okay to date her? Because I’m not the one you need to worry about. Remember she’s got a brother who can throw you off a cliff with one look and one who can shoot you and probably find a way to get away with it.” Alex joked. 

Kyle seemed to deflate at Alex’s words. “So I should just forget it totally, right? Just be content being friends?”

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying talking to me isn’t going to get you anywhere. You should probably talk to Isobel and see how she feels. The stuff about Michael and Max was just a friendly warning. But since we’re talking about the possibility of you and Isobel, I should remind you that while they can hurt you, I can make you disappear.” Alex narrowed his eyes at Kyle and watched him swallow hard and give a quick nod. 

“God, Kyle! I’m just messing with you. I would never make you disappear. She means a lot to me and I just want her to be happy, please don’t hurt her.” 

“Trust me, I will do my best not to, I promise.”

Alex turned back to the screen and opened yet another file. “This is ridiculous. All these files make mention of a detention center but there are no coordinates or names. There has to be a record of this place somewhere! If there were other survivors I need to know where they were being held.” 

“We’ll find it. We’ll get the answers Michael and the other deserve.” Kyle tried to sound hopeful but even he was getting discouraged. 

“I’m so desperate I’ve contemplated going to see my father.”

“No. Do not do that. All that will do is give him a chance to get inside your head again. And that is not something you need.” Kyle opened a file and gasped. 

Alex turned quickly. “What is it? Did you find a location?”

Kyle shook his head. “A master list of those captured. Alex, there are over a hundred identification numbers here.”

“Any mention of a location?” Alex stood to read the file over Kyle’s shoulder. “Oh my god, it says that as of six months ago close to thirty of them are still alive. It’s been seventy years. They’ve had them imprisoned for seven decades?”

Kyle slammed his hand down on the table. “I still can’t believe my father was a part of this. How could he do this to innocent people?”

Alex scoffed. “Because they aren’t considered people. My father thinks they are all killers. That they are inhuman.”

“He couldn’t be further from the truth. If anything they are more human than some people born on this planet. It’s getting late. You need to go home to your family and I have work in five hours. We’ll figure this out. I know we will.” Kyle closed the file and stood up.

Alex nodded. “I’ve been here longer than I expected. We can pick this up again tomorrow?”

“I’ll try. Depends on what my day is like.” Kyle handed Alex his jacket.

“Let’s not tell the others about this just yet. We need more information before we tell them their people have been held captive for seventy years.”

“You won’t be able to keep this from Michael. Not with that bond. I know it’s going to hurt but tell him at least. We can tell Max and Isobel after we get more information.” 

Alex sighed. “You’re right. I’ll tell him tonight. Grab those files.”

Kyle grabbed a bunch of files and handed them to Alex. “We will get to the bottom of this.”

“I hope it’s soon. We’re running out of time.” Alex zipped his bag shut and headed out of the bunker, Kyle right behind him. 

***

Flint sat across from his father confusion evident in his face. “What do you mean you want me to bring Noah here?” He asked into the phone.

Jesse leaned close to the glass separating them and stared at his son. “I need to get out of here. We are so close to eradicating them all and I refuse to be locked in here when we do it. Noah can get me out of here.”

“He’s not going to help us. Not now that he knows what we’ve done. And not now that we’re holding him captive too.” 

“Offer to let him go. He’ll be able to get in here with his lawyer credentials and then he can use his powers to convince everyone to let me go. If we do it right after the shift change it will give us a small head start before anyone realizes I’m gone.” Jesse explained. 

“We’re really going to let him go? He can expose us!”

“I just said to _offer_ to let him go. Once I get out of here we will just recapture him. He’s got a tracker in him, remember. A tracker he is completely unaware of. He won’t get far. Now go. I want this done by the weekend.” Jesse hung up the phone, not waiting for Flint to respond. 

***

A few days later, Jesse Manes pulled on a pair of sunglasses and looked to his son and Noah. “I told you things would go smoothly.”

“What now?” Noah asked hesitantly still not fully trusting he would be let go.

“Now we go our separate ways. Your car is a mile down the road at the truck stop.” Jesse turned towards Flint’s SUV.

Noah watched in disbelief as they pulled away. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed for his car. He had to get to Isobel. He had to warn her about Jesse Manes and his plans. He knew it would be risky especially if Michael or Max was around but it was a chance he had to take. He knew he what he did to her was unforgivable but what Jesse had planned for her and her brothers was worse. 

***

Flint and Jesse Manes followed Noah to Isobel’s house and waited for him to go inside before they got out and snuck into her yard. The darkness hid them from view as they waited to make their move. 

Noah looked over his shoulder paranoid he was being followed. He raised his hand to ring the bell but thought better of it. He used his powers to open the door instead. He quietly crept into the house trying not to alert Isobel of his presence. Unfortunately, she must have heard him because the next thing he knew he was waking up tied to a chair staring at Michael and Isobel.

“The murderer awakens. What the hell are you doing here, Noah.” Isobel folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to speak. 

“I came to warn you. You’re in danger. You have to leave now. Get out of Roswell while you can.” Noah said.

“In danger from what?” Michael asked.

“Jesse Manes.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “He’s locked safely in a military prison. Nice try.”

“Not anymore. I got him out a few hours ago. I know you know what I’ve done but I’m serious you need to get out of here.” 

“You’re working with Manes? I should just kill you now! Iz, call Alex and Max. Go upstairs to do it.” Michael stressed the last part and Isobel’s eyes widened. She nodded and raced up the stairs.

Noah realized they weren’t going to believe him so he was just going to have to save himself. He snapped his restraints and slammed Michael against the wall before he could react. Michael shook himself off and got up. He used his powers to slam Noah against the china cabinet. Glass shattered everywhere when Noah hit it. He groaned and rolled to his side. 

Michael hesitated before walking closer. He was a little surprised Noah fell so easily. He moved to grab Noah and restrain him again when he felt Noah stab his neck with a piece of broken glass. Noah staggered to his feet, leaving Michael bleeding on the floor. He took the stairs two at a time and found Isobel in their room holding the phone in one hand and a tiny bundle in the other. 

He sent the phone flying across the room and walked slowly toward her. “So, Michael had the baby. Is she as powerful as they said she’d be?”

“What are you talking about? Who is they?” Isobel held Evangeline close and backed away.

“Our people, Isobel. There’s a whole prophecy about Michael’s first born. Come with me and I’ll tell you everything you want to know. I’ll keep you safe. You can trust me.” He held his hand out to Isobel.

“Trust you? You’re insane! Leave now! Max and Alex are on their way.” Isobel’s back hit the wall and she realized she was trapped. 

Noah reached Isobel and tried to take Evangeline but went flying instead. He picked himself up off the floor and laughed. “She is powerful. Give her to me.”

“Over my dead body!” Isobel sneered. 

“That can be arranged.” Noah lunged at her and snatched the baby from her arms. He touched Isobel’s head and she dropped to the floor unconscious. “But not necessary.” 

He felt anger mixed with fear pour off of Evangeline. “Don’t worry little one. I won’t hurt you. You’re just my leverage off this god forsaken planet when they come for us.”

Noah hurried down the stairs and out the door. He almost made it to his car when an all too familiar yellow powder was thrown in his face. He hit the ground managing to protect Evangeline from the fall. “You said I was free.”

Jesse leaned down and spit in his face. “I lied.” He turned to Flint. “Take that thing while I get Noah in the car.”

Flint took the bundle from Noah and looked down quickly when it moved. “A baby? Why are we taking a baby?”

Jesse cuffed Noah and shoved him into the SUV. “That’s not a baby, son. That’s Guerin’s spawn. The scientists are going to be very excited about this development. Get in the car, I’ll drive.”

“What about Michael and Isobel? Aren’t we going to capture them too?” Flint looked to the house thoroughly confused. 

“They’re dead! I killed them both!” Noah yelled from the car, hoping they would just leave to and not find out Isobel was still alive.

Jesse looked to the house. “Go check. Be quick about it.”

Flint went to hand the baby to his father but Jesse backed away. “I won’t touch that thing. Put it on the ground for all I care.”

Instead of the ground, Flint placed the baby on the passenger seat. He drew his weapon and went inside. He saw Michael first, eyes open in a pool of his own blood. He quickly searched the house and found Isobel crumpled on the bedroom floor. He felt for a pulse but couldn’t feel one. He concluded Noah had indeed killed them both and fled for the SUV. He scooped up the baby and closed the door. “They’re dead.”

Jesse pressed the gas pedal and sped out of the driveway towards the highway. 

Max arrived seconds after Jesse left. He threw his car in park and ran into the house screaming for Isobel and Michael. Isobel came running down the stairs in time to hear Max scream. “Michael? Michael! No, no no!”

Isobel found Max bent over Michael, blood everywhere. She watched in horror as he pressed his hand to Michael’s neck. His hand glowed and lights began to pop above them. He turned to Isobel. “It’s not working!”

Isobel fell to her knees and placed her hand over Michael’s heart. “Try again!”

Max pushed his energy forward again. This time Isobel tried to channel her energy as well. Their hands began glowing and both let out blood curdling shouts. Michael’s eyes snapped open. He gasped for air and pushed Max and Isobel off him. “Peaches?”

“Noah has her. We need to call Alex.” Isobel helped Michael to his feet.

***

Colonel Talmadge was alerted to Jesse Manes’ escape four hours after it happened. He slammed the phone down and pulled out his military issued cell. He scrolled his contacts, hit a button and waited for his phone to connect. “We have a problem. Jesse Manes is in the wind. I need to initiate an extraction and access to a safe house. Captain Alexander Manes, Evangeline Belle Manes, Michael Guerin and the Evans twins.”

***

Flint and Jesse arrived at Caulfield Prison four and half hours after Jesse’s escape. They brought Noah and Evangeline inside. Jesse handed Noah over to the guards. “Bring it back to it’s cell.”

“Yes, sir.” Noah was pushed forward. 

“Take that thing to the lab. The scientists are waiting.” Jesse didn’t look at Flint when he gave the order.

Flint looked down at the baby in his arms for the first time since picking her up. She opened her eyes and stared at him. His heart stopped. He’d know those eyes anywhere. Those were his mother’s eyes, Alex’s eyes. He looked to his father and slowly let out a breath. “Dad? This child is Alex’s isn’t it?”

Jesse spun on Flint. “It is an alien. A killer. It is not a Manes.”

“But she’s half human. She has Alex’s blood in her veins. You can’t mean to experiment on your own flesh and blood?” 

“It’s Guerin’s spawn. I have sources that confirmed Isobel Evans was never pregnant. That thing is a product of Alex’s perversion. If you’re not man enough to do what has to be done, give it to me. I will not hesitate to hand it over to be dissected.” Jesse reached for Evangeline. 

Flint regained his composure and shook his head. “No sir. I’ll take care of it.”

“Good. They’re expecting you. I need to have a chat with our newest prisoner.” Without so much as a backwards glance, Jesse was gone. 

Flint surveyed the control room and frantically tried to come up with a plan that didn’t involve handing his niece over to be experimented on. He opened the computer and typed out a coded message to the Air Force base in Roswell, praying it got to Alex in time. He watched the screens and looked for someplace safe to put the baby while he worked out how to contain his father until help arrived. 

He felt an odd sensation flood through his body and a sense of calm came over him. He looked down to his niece. “Did you do that?”

_“Scared. Want Papa. Want Daddy. You help?”_ Evangeline spoke softly in Flint’s mind.

“Y-you can speak?” 

_“Papa says I have special powers but Daddy says not to use them outside. Only for danger.”_

“Well, we are certainly in danger little one. I need to find a safe place for you.” Flint scanned the monitors again. 

_“Her. Give me to her. I’ll be safe.”_ Evangeline showed Flint a picture of one of the prisoners in his mind. 

“Of course!” Flint rushed out of the room hoping to avoid his father until his niece was safe. Luckily, no other guards were in the cell block. He stopped in front of subject N-39 and unlocked her door. She backed away until she saw the bundle in his arms. She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. 

Flint hesitated before handing his niece over. “I’m not going to lock the door and I’m going to remove the power dampeners but you have to stay inside. Keep her safe until I can find a way to get us out of here. Do you understand me?”

She took the baby from him and peered down at her tiny face. Looking back at him with a wide smile she nodded. Satisfied she wasn’t going to try to run on her own, he raced to the computer and punched a series of numbers that turned off the power dampeners in her cell. Now all he had to do was make sure his father stayed away from them until Alex arrived with the calvary. He prayed they were already on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Peaches has the power to hurt Noah but she knows Michael is bleeding out and Isobel is unconscious and since she’s only a month old with no means to get to safety, she doesn’t hurt him. She can get into Noah’s mind so she knows he really doesn’t have plans to hurt her. If Jesse hadn’t captured them she would have influenced Noah to let her heal Michael or drive to get Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the cabin Alex was throwing on his clothes and grabbing his weapons. He holstered his gun, stashed his spare in one boot and a knife in the other. He reached across his bond with both Michael and Evangeline to reassure himself they were both fine. The pain he felt hours earlier when Michael had apparently _died_ had brought him to his knees. He wasn’t totally sure what had happened but minutes later he felt Michael sending love and comfort through the bond, followed by a call telling him to get to Isobel’s that Noah was back and so was his father. And one or both of them had their daughter. He shook himself out of his memory, grabbed his keys and rushed outside. He stepped onto his porch and was greeted by two airmen. He glanced to his driveway and saw three black SUVs and a Humvee idling. 

“Captain Manes, you need to come with us for your protection,” the airman closest to him spoke drawing his attention back to the the two men on his porch. 

Alex eyed him warily, knowing this was most likely a trap. “Who sent you?”

The second airman reached to grab his arm. He promptly found himself flat on his back with Alex’s boot on his throat. “I said who sent you?”

“Cut the crap, Manes, and get in the damn SUV! We don’t have time for this!” A voice called out from the open door of one of the SUVs. 

Alex glanced over and saw Caleb Brewster, one of his oldest friends in the Air Force glaring at him. He took his boot off the airman’s neck and offered him a hand up. “Sorry. I have trust issues.”

He strode to the SUV. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We received a coded message from your brother Flint. He’s at a defunct prison a hundred miles from here. Alex, your father is there and they have Evangeline.” Caleb watched his friend’s face harden. He brushed past Caleb into the SUV. Once they were all secure they started the drive to the prison. 

Colonel Talmadge turned around from the front seat. “We’ll get her back.”

Alex pushed his terror down and locked it away. “We need to get Michael and the others.”

“That’s not wise, son. We don’t know what we’re walking in on.” Talmadge shook his head.

“That wasn’t a request, sir. I just received a call from Michael. If I don’t show up to get him, he and his siblings will go on their own. I’d rather we were together.” Alex argued.

“And how would they know where to go?” Talmadge challenged. 

Alex didn’t know how to answer that. The truth was that Michael would locate Evangeline through their bond but that wasn’t exactly something he was going to admit in a car full of Air Force personnel. Instead he issued an ultimatum. “Either we pick them up or I get out and go on my own. Your choice.”

Talmadge sighed. “Where are they?”

Alex provided them with Isobel’s address and leaned back trying to keep his emotions in check which was proving difficult because he could feel Michael’s desperation and guilt. He tried to send comfort to him but he could feel it wasn’t working. 

They arrived at Isobel’s twenty minutes later. He had tried calling Michael to let him know to expect four military vehicles but he wasn’t picking up. He also tried communicating through their bond but all he could feel was Michael’s panic. He tried again to sooth him through the bond but it wasn’t working. Their SUV was the last to pull into the driveway and Alex’s heart almost stopped when he took in the sight in front of him. Michael, Isobel and Max stood like statues at the top of the driveway. Michael and Isobel had their hands outstretched, using their powers to lift the Humvee close to ten feet off the ground. 

Alex heard Colonel Talmadge swear under his breath. “Twenty years staying under the radar and this is the way they expose themselves? Alex, get your family under control so we can get your daughter before it’s too late.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the Colonel’s casually spoken words. “You know about them?”

“Captain, that was an order. We can discuss what I know and don’t know at the debriefing. Just know I am on your side, always was and always will be.” 

Alex opened his door and jumped out. “Michael! Isobel! Stop this!”

Michael and Isobel seemed to be ignoring him, it was Max who spoke. “What the hell is going on Alex? Why did you bring the Air Force to our doorstep.”

“They’re here to help us. We received a coded message from my brother. My father has Evangeline and we’re getting her back.” He walked closer. “Michael! Put the truck down. Sweetheart, we’re wasting time. Please.” 

The Humvee lowered to the ground with barely a sound. Michael rushed to Alex and threw his arms around him. “They took her. Noah said they were coming and we didn’t believe him. Your father has Peaches. She’s scared.”

Alex relaxed slightly into Michael’s embrace before he pushed him back and stared at him with cold hard eyes. “And we will end this today. My father will never be a threat again.” He gave Michael a quick kiss and repeated the words his friend Caleb said to him earlier. “Now get in the damn SUV.”

***

Back at Caulfield, Flint paced the cell block wondering if he should try to leave with his niece or wait for Alex. He kept checking on subject N-39 to make sure she and the baby were okay. On his second pass of her cell he noticed something glowing. He stopped and stared not quite believing his own eyes. He knew aliens had powers but this was incredible. His niece had placed both her hands on the woman’s chest and they were glowing, but that wasn’t was shocked him. He’d seen the glowing hands before. What shocked him was the woman’s transformation. She morphed from a ninety year old to someone barely over twenty. It was like the last seventy years of her captivity never happened. He scanned the cell block to make sure it was clear before opening the cell door.

“What did she just do?” He could barely get the words out. 

“What she was meant to do.” She looked down and the giggling baby in her arms and smiled. 

“But how...she’s not even sick or tired...” Flint had watched enough experiments to know  
most aliens got violently sick if they used their powers for something big or for a prolonged period of time.

“Flint, she is not like the rest of us. She is special. She needs to be protected. We have to get out of here before your father finds out what she can do.”

“If we leave now he’ll destroy this place. Your people will die. I-I know I was a part of this but I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s not right. You could have escaped once I opened the cell but you didn’t. You could’ve hurt me once I gave you your powers back but you didn’t. You aren’t what he says you are. You’re not just a number.” Flint felt like he was babbling but his whole world was turning upside down. He was realizing exactly what kind of monster his father was. 

“You’re right, I’m not just a number. I am Mara, Queen of Antar. My husband was part of the royal family. He was also our general. My son would have followed in his footsteps and his daughter is prophesied to do great things. We need to leave now before it’s too late.” Mara hugged Evangeline tight and waited for Flint to respond.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Flint’s voice she heard, it was Jesse’s. “It’s already too late. You and that thing will soon suffer the same fate as your general.” He turned to Flint. “You are just like your brother. Weak and easily fooled. That thing was about to convince you to let it go. I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Kill them both.”

Flint shook his head. “No. I won’t. You have completely lost your mind.”

Jesse raised his own gun and aimed at Mara. “Then I’ll have to do it myself.”

Before he could squeeze the trigger, his gun flew out of his hand and shattered into pieces. 

Mara stepped out of her cell and stood behind Flint. “We need to leave now.”

Flint nodded and trained his weapon on his father. “Don’t make me shoot you. Get in the cell.”

Jesse laughed and lunged at Flint. Mara raised her hand and Jesse screamed in agony when his wrist snapped. “That was for my son. Let us leave and I might show you mercy.”

Flint moved to push his father in Mara’s empty cell but before he could Jesse pulled out a second gun from his ankle and shot across the cell block at a locked cell. Alarms started blaring and Jesse backed away, gun trained on Flint. “Good luck saving them all.”

Mara raised her hand again but Flint stopped her. “No! We don’t have time for this. Let him go. We have to get them out. I won’t be responsible for letting your people die.”

Ignoring Flint, Mara flicked her wrist and Jesse slammed into a wall falling unconscious. “I’m sorry, Flint, but he’s too dangerous to let go.”

_**Initiating quarantine protocol. You have fifteen minutes to evacuate the premises.”** _

“No, no, no,” Flint scrambled to the computer and tried to override the quarantine protocol but he couldn’t do it. He turned to Mara. “I’m going to open all the doors and we can try to make it out.”

“You can’t do that, Flint. While it’s true we aren’t killers, years of abuse and experiments have unfortunately warped some of our minds. Too many of us are unstable and cannot be let out. I know this sounds harsh but we can’t save them all.” Mara tried to explain.

“So we just leave without saving anyone?” Flint gave her an incredulous look.

“No. We save who we can with the time we have. Pull up the subject list. I will help. First turn off the dampeners so I can talk to my people.” Mara instructed. 

Flints fingers flew across the keys to do what she asked. She scanned the list and pointed to the ones who posed no danger to humanity. 

_**Initiating quarantine protocol. You have ten minutes to evacuate the premises.** _

“It’s taking too long. They’re too weak, they won’t be able to run. What can we do?” Flint’s distress was agitating Evangeline and she began to cry. 

“It’s okay Evangeline. We will be with Papa soon. I need your help now. You have to heal again. Just enough to make them healthy enough to run. Can you do that? Do you understand?” Mara softly bounced Evangeline to calm her down.

Slowly, the prisoners Flint let out came into view. Mara and Evangeline healed them while Flint continued to open the cells Mara pointed out. 

“Your highness, we need to leave now. We can’t risk the child like this.” 

“Tylen, we will get out. There are a few more we can save.” Mara insisted.

“Can’t you hear them? They are telling you to go. They are willingly giving up their lives for you and the child. We must go now!” 

Mara surveyed the small group in front of her with tears in her eyes. “I have failed you. I am so sorry.”

“No, your highness, you have done your best. Please, you can’t do anything more.”

Mara gave Flint two more cells to open before she admitted there was nothing more she could do. “We will go now. Flint?”

Flint had already started ushering the group to the door. He turned at her voice. “Do you need me to open another cell?”

Mara shook her head. “What do you want to do about your father? We can use our powers to take him with us.”

Flint hesitated. Part of him wanted his father dead but the another part didn’t want to be like him anymore. He didn’t want to be a killer. “You’d save him? After all he’s done?”

“I told you, we are not killers. I need an answer now.” Mara said.

As if to punctuate her urgency the evacuation announcement gave a five minute warning. 

“We take him to answer for his crimes. But keep him unconscious.” Flint answered.

Mara nodded to two of the aliens and they used their powers to levitate him and floated him as they rushed to leave. On the way out Flint noticed Noah strapped to a table, obviously left by the scientists when the first alarm went off. He rushed to unstrap him. 

Noah staggered to his feet. “Thank you.” He croaked out. 

“Don’t thank him yet, Noah, you will answer for your crimes after this is done.” Mara’s voice was hard and unforgiving.

Wisely, Noah kept silent and followed the others to the exit. 

_**Initiating quarantine protocol. You have three minutes to evacuate the premises.** _

“Run!” Flint’s voice echoed through the hall as they neared the exit, barely making it to safety before the building exploded. 

Mara doubled over in pain, the cries of those left behind screaming in her head. Evangeline wailed in her arms, not understanding the horrific pain and sadness she was feeling. The survivors surrounded their queen and flooded her with comfort.

Slowly, she calmed down and was able to calm Evangeline. She looked around at the dozen aliens she was able to save and lowered her head. They were no longer prisoners but they were far from safe. 

“What do we do now?” She asked Flint.

“We wait and hope Alex got my message. If he’s not here in an hour we’ll figure it out. Is everyone okay?” He turned to the group standing behind him and looked at their faces. Faces that showed their distrust and hatred. He didn’t blame them. His family was responsible for the torture and death of hundreds of their kind. He didn’t expect them to forgive him when he doubted he could forgive himself for participating in their slaughter. 

One of the group raised her hand and Flint braced himself for some sort of pain but nothing came. He stared at her questioningly, terrified by the hatred he saw in her eyes. “I want to kill you but my queen forbids it. You don’t deserve her protection but I will obey her wishes.”

“Lyra, he is not the enemy. He is just a soldier in a war that started long before he was born. He was following orders. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not he has saved our queen and the child. That is enough to wipe his slate clean.” Tylen spoke softly hoping she wouldn’t push their queen. He understood her anger, misplaced as it was. 

“Not the enemy? He watched while our people were tortured and killed. Time after time he brought one of us to those monsters and not once did he question his orders. As if all that was not enough to want him dead, he brought Kitara here to be dissected. I will obey my queen but I will not be swayed by this coward’s supposed change of heart.” Lyra hissed.

“Enough! Her name is Evangeline and her parents will be here soon. I can feel my son. I will not allow any more talk of hate or killing. You do not have to agree with me to obey me. We are free. No one will harm us again. Now let me finish what Evangeline started before we escaped.” Mara called each of them forward and used her healing power enhanced by Evangeline’s presence to bring their bodies to the state they were in when they crashed. As she took her hands away from the last of the survivors she felt soldiers approaching. 

“Someone is coming.” She told Flint moving to stand in front of her people.

Flint drew his weapon and turned as a group of soldiers appeared from the side of the building. He relaxed when he noticed they were survivors of the explosion. He rushed to make sure they were all okay. “Did everyone get out?”

“Sergeant, what’s going on? Who are those people? Where is your father?” Airman Hudson asked.

Flint glanced at the aliens then back to the soldier in front of him. “My father was relieved of his command. This facility was operating against direct orders from the Pentagon. Those people are the prisoners I was ordered to release.”

“Those are the aliens? But they look so young! How is that possible?” Hudson narrowed his eyes, hand on his gun.

“Take your hand away from your weapon, Hudson. We are under orders to wait here for Colonel Talmadge. He will decide what’s to be done next. Now, I’ll ask again. Did everyone get out? Where are the scientists?” Flint ordered.

Hudson took his hand away from his gun. “We are all accounted for. The scientists took off as soon as the first alarm sounded. I have no idea where they are now.”

Flint nodded. “They will need to be found. Everyone is going to need to be debriefed.”

“Vehicles are approaching.” Mara called out. 

Flint moved to stand in front of the aliens in case it wasn’t his brother and the colonel. 

Alex was out of the SUV with his gun drawn before anyone had a chance to assess the situation. He heard both Michael and Colonel Talmadge calling after him but his attention was focused solely on Flint. His brother instinctively backed away when he registered the fury on Alex’s face. 

“On your knees! Hands behind your head!” Alex hissed when he was close enough.

Flint complied without hesitation. He threaded his hands behind his head and tried not to flinch when Alex pressed the barrel of his gun to his temple. “Where is she?”

Flint knew the airmen who survived the explosion had their weapons trained on Alex. He knew he had to answer Alex but he also didn’t want one of the airmen to get antsy and shoot his brother. “She’s safe. Mara has her.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“One of the pris-“ Flint began but quickly changed his wording. “Michael’s mother.”

Alex heard Michael’s sharp intake of breath as he approached. “My-my mother is alive?” 

Flint heard movement behind him and called out loudly. “Stand down! All of you, lower your weapons! That’s an order! My brother isn’t going to hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Alex growled. “Did he touch her?”

Flint wasn’t sure who Alex meant. He lifted his eyes to Alex’s and was taken aback by the rage he saw. His kind gentle brother looked ready to blow his head off without a moment’s hesitation. “Did who touch her?”

“You know damn well who I mean! Our father! Did he touch her with his vile disgusting hands? Answer me or I will blow your fucking brains out!” Alex screamed, so very close to losing control. 

“No! He never touched her. I swear to God, Alex, he never laid so much as a finger on her.” Flint’s voice shook when he answered. 

“Alex, darlin’ you need to put the gun down. Please.” Michael pleaded from behind him.

“He took our daughter, Michael! He has to pay for what he did.” Alex heard rather than saw movement to his left. He glanced away from Flint and saw a young woman holding Evangeline making her way towards him. “Stop! Don’t come any closer.”

Mara ignored him and kept moving closer. “My sweet boy, I know he’s done some terrible things but your brother saved your daughter. He saved us all. Put the gun down and I’ll explain everything.”

“I am _not_ your sweet boy and I told you not to come any closer.” Alex commanded, his voice hard and unforgiving. 

“Alex, you are my son’s soulmate, the love of his life, the father of his child, so yes, you are my sweet boy.” Mara replied though she stopped moving toward Alex.

_“Daddy! Please stop! I’m safe, Daddy, I’m safe!_ ” Evangeline tried unsuccessfully to get Alex to hear her. 

“Darlin’ can’t you hear her? Peaches is calling you.” Michael spoke softly.

Alex let down the walls he put up as soon as he saw Flint and heard his daughter pleading with him to stop. He glanced at her in her grandmother’s arms and choked back a sob. Evangeline was crying hysterically, arms stretched in front of her. He slowly lowered his gun and didn’t protest when Michael took it from him. He spun around and closed the distance between him and Mara in three quick strides. Evangeline practically flew out of her arms into her father’s. He held her close and let her snuggle into his neck. “I’m sorry my baby. I’m sorry. Daddy’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left and then it’s the epilogue! So this should all be posted by mid week next week! I hope you are all still enjoying! I love discussing and answering any questions or just hearing your favorite parts!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, next is the epilogue! I can’t believe it’s almost over! I hope you’ve all enjoyed the ride. I love hearing about a favorite part or line 😊. 
> 
> The epilogue will be up mid week...and then I have 2 more fics for you all!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting...It truly means a lot!

Michael stood behind Alex staring over his shoulder at Mara not knowing what to say. It was Alex who broke the silence. “You kept her safe. Thank you.”

“I helped. It was your brother who stood up to your father and kept us all safe.” Mara corrected.

“I don’t want to talk about Flint right now. I want to go home and be with my family.” He took Mara’s hand and smiled. 

Michael grabbed Mara’s other hand and looked at her with a wide smile, still unable to speak. 

“Captain, I know you don’t want to hear this but we need to take control of the situation and head back to the base.” Colonel Talmadge appeared next to him.

Alex nodded and handed Evangeline to Michael. “Can we send Michael and his siblings home? They don’t need to go through the debriefing.”

The colonel shook his head. “I don’t want anyone out of my sight until your father is back in prison. Preferably far away from Roswell. They won’t be subjected to any questioning. They can relax in one of the lounges.” When he noticed Alex’s reluctance he added, “I promise we will be as quick as possible.”

***

Back at the base Michael, Isobel, and Max insisted on staying with Alex. They were still in shock from finding out there were other survivors of the the crash and wanted to be included. Colonel Talmadge kept his promise to keep everything brief. His main concern was the health of the aliens and where they would go. He knew they were all distrustful of the military and he didn’t want them feeling like they were still prisoners. 

“We can secure rooms at a hotel in Roswell until more permanent housing can be made available.” He offered. 

Isobel spoke up. “They can stay with me. I have plenty of room.”

“That is kind of you, Isobel, but I don’t think it’s wise for all of us to stay with you.” Tylen said looking toward Mara.

“Isobel, we have Noah. I don’t want him near you and until we can decide his fate some of us will have to stay elsewhere.” Mara explained.

Michael noticed Isobel begin to shake and moved to sit next to her. He put his arm around her. “He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re strong.”

“What will you do to him?” Isobel asked quietly.

“Once we have determined all he has done, we will allow you to decide his fate in accordance with our laws.” Mara explained.

“Excuse me, Mara, but what exactly do you mean by that?” Colonel Talmadge asked, not sure he really wanted to know. 

“You don’t really want an answer so why do you ask?” Mara questioned.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Mara, what the Colonel wants to know is if you plan to execute him. And Colonel, if Noah could be tried for his crimes he’d end up with multiple life sentences. I mean he’s a serial killer who killed over fourteen people, so does it really matter?”

The colonel sighed and shook his head. “I guess it doesn’t really matter. I was just hoping to not have to cover up an execution.”

“I have room for Noah and whoever needs to be with him. I don’t think we want them left alone in a hotel.” Max interjected, not wanting to get into a debate over whose laws should take priority over the other’s.

Once the temporary living situations were agreed upon, Colonel Talmadge let everyone leave, requesting Alex and Michael remain. 

“Is there something else you need, Colonel? I think Michael’s waited long enough to be reunited with his mother.” Alex said, clearly exhausted.

“I need you both to sit. This won’t take long. I need to explain something to you.”

Michael and Alex exchanged a glance but did as the colonel asked. Michael shifted a sleeping Evangeline in his arms and waited for him to speak. 

“Alex, you asked how I knew about Michael and his siblings. I want to tell you the truth so you aren’t left wondering if you can trust me. My grandfather was ranch hand at Foster’s Ranch when the ufo crashed. He was there when our military arrived and massacred half of the survivors and captured the other half. He was sickened by what he saw and fled. He never told a soul what happened until he was on his deathbed. He called my father and I to his side and told us everything. My father thought it was the dementia talking but somehow I knew it was true.” 

“But how did you know that Michael, Max, and Isobel were aliens?” Alex pressed.

The colonel took a deep breath. “Because part of that ‘everything’ he told us was that on his way home he saw a woman floating their pods into a cave in the desert. He followed her and when he got close enough he saw what was inside the pods. He saw you three. So, years later when you were found wandering the road, naked and mute, I knew he was telling the truth. My father was gone by then. I vowed to find a way to watch over you but I was deployed to a base overseas days after you were found. When I got home the Evans’ had adopted Max and Isobel but you were gone, Michael.” He continued, starting to look every bit his age.

“I thought about trying to foster you but I was a single man in the military. The state would never have allowed it. Instead I tried to keep track of you. I’m the one who called in the tip about the meth addicts. If I had known where they were going to send you next I would have figured out a way to stop them. I know you haven’t had an easy life and I wish I could have changed that but I can’t. All I can offer is a promise that Jesse and Flint Manes will never see the light of day again.” 

Evangeline’s eyes flew open and she squirmed in Michael’s arms. _“Uncle Flint not bad. Don’t hurt him. Please.”_

“She’s right, sir. He’s not like my father. I’m sure my father was blackmailing him or threatening him with something. I know he has to be punished but don’t lock him away.” Alex said not quite believing the words coming out of his own mouth. 

Michael hadn’t spoken through the colonel’s explanation. He cleared his throat and stared at him with hard angry eyes. “Did you know about Caulfield?”

Taken aback by the venom in Michael’s voice, the colonel flinched. “No. I knew about Project Shepard but not about any prisoners. Jesse Manes was violating countless laws and international treaties by doing what he was doing. If I had any indication of what was going on it would have been shut down immediately.”

“Sir, can we go home now? Evangeline just told me Mara is waiting for us outside. It’s been a very long day, I think we all need sleep. Once we know what the survivors need I’ll let you know.” Alex stood up and almost fell over from the pain in his leg. Michael used his powers to steady him and take some pressure off his prosthetic. Alex threw him an exasperated look. 

“What? C’mon Alex, he saw me and Isobel levitating a Humvee without breaking a sweat. He’s not going to care I stopped you from toppling over.” Michael shifted a now wide awake Evangeline to his shoulder and headed for the door. 

“We’re going to have to talk about that too. I had no idea Isobel could that.” Alex said walking through the open door. 

“Alex, I’ll be in touch. We’ll figure out how to keep them all safe so you can stop looking over your shoulder.” The colonel promised.

Mara was indeed waiting in the hallway. Alex took a good look at her and was astounded by how much Micheal looked like her. It was also a bit unnerving that Michael’s mother almost looked younger than he was. That was going to take some getting used to. He smiled at her and took Evangeline from Michael. 

Once his arms were free Michael lunged forward and threw his arms around Mara. He let out a sound that was a mix between laughter and sobbing. “I’ve waited so long for you to come save me. I never thought I’d be coming to save you.”

“My sweet boy, I prayed every day that I’d get to see you again before I died. I never dreamed I’d get this. You have a beautiful family.” Mara whispered holding him close. 

Alex watched the reunion with tears in his eyes. Knowing that Michael would have years with his mother made him so incredibly happy. Mara looked over Michael’s shoulder at Alex and smiled. She reached and pulled him into the hug. 

They stayed content in a family hug until Isobel interrupted them. “I’m sorry to intrude, Michael, but I wanted to let you know we’re meeting at my house tomorrow. We can figure all this out then. I have so many questions and I know you need to get Peaches home, but can I just ask one question?”

Michael broke away from his mother and put his arm around Isobel. “Ask anything you want, Iz.” 

“Are we even related at all? I mean if you were my brother that would mean Mara was my mother too. The others wouldn’t answer me.” Isobel sounded hurt. 

Mara squeezed Isobel’s hand. “My darling, Isobel. I’m not your mother but you are most definitely related. You and Max are Rath’s sister’s children. Rath was my husband and our general. Vilandra and Zan were our king and queen. They were your parents.”

“Are they...did they?” Isobel tried to find the right words to ask what happened to them.

“I had wanted to wait until tomorrow when we were all together to explain everything but I know you don’t want to wait. Vilandra and Zan never made it off Antar and Rath was killed soon after we were captured. Now that they are all gone, you and Max are as much my children as Michael.” Mara watched Isobel to see how she was reacting to the news her parents were dead. 

She wiped the tears from her face and stood straighter. “Thank you for answering my question. I’ll wait until tomorrow to hear the rest of our story. Michael, Alex, we’re all meeting at noon. Go home and rest. You all look exhausted.” She gave them each a kiss and tentatively reached to hug Mara.

Mara wrapped her arms around Isobel and kissed her cheek. “We will explain everything. Just know I will never leave you again. No matter what happens I will always stay with you, Max and Michael.”

***

Back at the cabin, Alex didn’t want to put Evangeline down. He sat on the couch with her and Mara while Michael made them all hot chocolate. He floated the mugs into the living room and set them on the table. He turned to the fireplace and got a fire started before joining them on the couch.

“Your control is incredible for someone with no training.” Mara praised.

Michael shrugged. “It was out of necessity. I was scared someone would find out and take me away.”

Mara reached out and stroked the side of his face. “I am so sorry I didn’t stay in that cave with you, but trying to save my people was my duty. You, Isobel, and Max were safe in your pods. I had hoped to convince the humans we meant no harm.”

“It’s not your fault. You did what you had to do. I’m just grateful you’re here with me now.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I meant what I said to Isobel, I’m staying here with all of you. No matter what the others decide.” Mara promised.

“You mean if they decide to leave Roswell? They’ll have to stay until we can get them new identities.” Alex shifted on the couch, his prosthetic starting to hurt.

“Do you need me to take it off?” Michael asked.

Alex blushed and shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“No. Your leg is hurting. I’ll take care of it for you.” Michael moved to the floor in front of Alex. It was then he realized why Alex was blushing. His pants were too tight to pull up to take his prosthetic off. He glanced to his mother and saw her trying to contain a smile. 

She reached out to Alex. “Why don’t I take Evangeline while you and Michael get changed. I sense you have questions that won’t wait until morning.”

Alex gratefully handed Evangeline over and let Michael help him to his feet. They returned a few minutes later dressed in comfortable sleep pants and tee shirts. Michael handed his mother a pair of pajamas Isobel had left behind. “You should get comfortable too. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

Once everyone was settled on the couch again, Mara spoke. “Can I see the handprints?”

Alex and Michael exchanged a look. Michael shrugged and Alex pulled his shirt up to show Mara where Michael and Evangeline marked him. “How did you know?”

Mara trailed her fingers over the marks and smiled. “It’s part of the prophecy. Evangeline’s parents are said to have permanent markings. It is rare among our people. That and Evangeline showed me what she did.”

“Prophecy?” Michael tilted his head in confusion. 

“There is a prophecy that your firstborn daughter will save us and bring us peace. The child is supposed to be created from the love between you and your soulmate.” 

“Is that why Michael got pregnant? Is that common among your people?” Alex asked.

Mara shook her head. “It’s rare for our males to become pregnant. It happens but only under extreme circumstances. With you two it was to fulfill the prophecy. It had to be you, Alex, because you are soulmates.”

“So if Michael had a child with someone else...” Alex started.

Mara finished his sentence. “She would not have been the child in the prophecy.”

“But how can she be the one if Michael doesn’t have a mark? I can’t mark him.” Alex felt confused.

“That Michael gave birth to her is proof enough. The fact the handprints are permanent makes it irrefutable. Did you want the power to mark Michael?” Mara asked as though she were asking if he wanted a glass of water.

“Is that possible? I mean I wish I could but Michael assured me the feelings flow both ways through his handprint.”

“They do, that’s true. But it’s different if you both have the mark. You don’t have to decide now but if you want to I can help you.” Mara offered. 

“You can give me powers?” Alex looked bewildered.

Mara laughed softly. “Not really. But I can open a connection and help you put your handprint on Michael. But like I said we don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Alex answered immediately. “Yes. I want that. But if you need time to recover from...everything...I can wait.” 

“How about we talk some more and we can do it before we go to sleep. I think Michael has a lot he wants to ask me and not to embarrass you but once you mark him you aren’t going to want to be sitting here with me.” Mara had an amused expression on her face when Alex blushed again and ducked his face away from her. 

Michael put his hand over Alex’s. “I do have questions. Is it okay?”

“My sweet boy, of course it is. I will answer anything you want to know.” Mara assured him.

“My father...was he...how did he die?” 

Mara reached across Alex and took Michael’s hands in hers. “Once the military realized who he was they executed him.”

Alex let out a soft sob and held Evangeline close so he could hide his tears. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Mara’s hand went immediately to stroke Alex’s hair. “You have nothing to apologize for. You are not your father or grandfather. You are goodness and light. You have a beautiful soul and I’m proud to call you my son-in-law.”

“We’re not married.” Michael told her.

“Yet.” Alex choked out between soft sobs.

Michael pulled Alex to him and kissed his hair. He looked back to his mother. “Where are we from? Why were we on that ship?”

“We are from a planet called Antar. We were in the middle of a civil war that was decimating our planet. Zan and Vilandra wanted to leave the planet but Rath wanted to unleash his power and destroy the people trying to take the crown. Zan didn’t want innocent people to die so Rath conceded and we planned a full evacuation of everyone on our side. Unfortunately, we were betrayed and most of us were slaughtered in our sleep. Including Zan and Vilandra.” Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You don’t have to relive this if you don’t want to.” Michael said.

Evangeline stirred in Alex’s arms and looked at Mara. She held a glowing hand out to her. _“Help you? No sadness, only love.”_

“Sweetheart, sometimes we need the sadness to appreciate the love. Thank you but I’m okay now.” Mara took Evangeline’s glowing hand and kissed it. She looked back to Michael and continued her story. “Rath wanted to burn everyone who stood against us but I convinced him to honor Zan’s memory and continue with the evacuation. We organized what was left of our people and boarded two ships to search for a new home. Once again we were sabotaged and we crashed here in Roswell. You know the rest of the story.”

“You put our pods in that cave?” Michael asked remembering what Mara said earlier about leaving to help the other survivors.

“Yes, we needed you safe. We knew someone would come to investigate the crash and we had to act quickly. I used my powers to move you to that cave. I was supposed to stay with you but I couldn’t bear the screams of my people as they were slaughtered. I thought they were too scared to explain themselves properly. I swear to you if I had any idea that no one would listen to us I would never have left you alone.”

“Mom,” Michael began tentatively. “I don’t blame you for anything.”

Tears glistened in Mara’s eyes. “I know my sweet boy, I know.”

“Can you always see in our minds? Or is it like with Isobel, you have to actively look?” Alex wanted to know. 

“It’s not that black and white. I can always sense your feelings but that’s because that’s one of my main powers. All of us have abilities that we favor over others. If needed we can tap into almost any of the powers but I’m basically a healer, which means I’m also an empath. All of us can enter other’s minds but it has to be deliberate. I don’t know what you are thinking right now but I can feel that you are overwhelmed and exhausted. If I actively looked into your mind I would know what you are thinking.” Mara smiled. “And I would never do that without your permission.”

“Is that something that has to be taught? The not always reading minds?” Michael asked.

“Peaches does that often? Enter your mind without asking?” Mara held back her laughter. “Yes, it has to be taught. And now that you’ve said that, I will begin teaching her in the morning. I know firsthand how embarrassing it can be to have your child in your mind while your walls are down.”

“Yeah, it’s not something we’ve been able to teach her. Are all Antarian children as advanced at such a young age? I mean she was communicating with us before she was born.” Alex looked down to Evangeline when she squirmed in his arms. “Sweetheart, you need to sleep. You’ve had a long day.”

_“Want to sleep with Grandma. Don’t like my cage.”_

“Peaches! It’s not a cage. We’ve told you that a million times.” Michael was horrified his daughter still thought they were putting her in a cage at night. 

Mara threw her head back and laughed. “Michael, she’s manipulating Alex. And no, I didn’t go into his mind to see that he feels horrible. She’s projecting his feelings to me. She doesn’t want to be away from either of you and she knows he feels guilty every time he puts her in the crib. So, she calls it a cage knowing Alex will pick her right back up and bring her to your bed. I’ll help you with that too, otherwise you’ll have her in your bed forever. And Alex, to answer your question, no not all Antarian children are like her. Most have powers at birth that we mute but most don’t start communicating until they’re a year old. A lot of what is happening is tied to the prophecy.”

“Peaches, my angel, you have to sleep. You can stay with me tonight. I need to help Daddy first. ” She looked up to Alex and Michael. “Unless you have more questions?”

“Just one and it’s not that important. I was just wondering what my real name is? I know it’s not Michael because I remember the woman at the group home giving it to me.”

“I’m afraid the royal family of Antar is not original when it comes to naming our children. Tradition calls for the firstborn male to be named after their father and firstborn female to be named after their mother. So you are Rath the twelfth.” Mara answered.

“That means Max and Isobel are really Zan and Vilandra?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Zan the twentieth. And Vilandra the seventeenth. Quite a mouthful I’m afraid but you definitely don’t need to change your names. And neither does Evangeline or should I say Peaches? I’ll admit I’m quite curious about that.”

Michael shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “I had this crazy craving for canned peaches throughout my pregnancy and we started calling her that before we decided on her name. It just stuck.” 

Mara nodded in understanding. “Are you ready for your handprint? Or would you like to wait until morning?”

Alex looked at Michael who nodded. “I’m ready now. What do I have to do?”

Mara looked across the room and floated Evangeline’s baby chair to them. After placing her safely inside she turned to Michael. “I need you to take off your shirt.”

She took Alex’s hand and placed it over Michael’s heart. “Clear your mind of everything except how much you love Michael. I’m going to enter your mind to help you. Now push that love through the bond Michael opened.”

Alex closed his eyes and did what she said. Mara placed her hand over his and he felt a warmth spread from his chest into his hand. He opened his eyes to see his hand glowing. He looked up to see the love and devotion he felt echoed in Michael’s eyes. He eyes sparkled with unbridled passion and it took Alex’s breath away. He almost pulled his hand away, the emotions coming from Michael were all encompassing, like being smothered in his love. But he held his hand steady over Michael’s heart, this is what he wanted, what he thought he’d never be able to have. Mara relaxed her grip on Alex’s hand and the glowing faded. 

Alex slowly pulled his hand away and let out a soft gasp at his handprint, clearly visible over Michael’s heart. Michael’s love flooded through ever fiber of his being, causing him to fall forward and smother his face with kisses. 

Michael’s hands flew to Alex’s face and gently caressed him while crushing his lips in a needy kiss. Alex let a low moan escape when Michael angled his head to deepen the kiss. He slid his hands under Alex’s shirt and gently pushed it over his head. 

Mara shook her head and picked up Evangeline. She quietly added a few logs to the fire with her powers, made sure the door was locked, and slipped out of the living room into the master bedroom. “Let’s give your daddies some privacy. No mind walking, Peaches.” Mara whispered before closing the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally come to the end of the story, but I do have a few “deleted scenes” that didn’t fit anywhere that I will be posting as part of this series. And who knows I may be persuaded to do a sequel. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Epilogue  
Almost 2 years later**

Alex sat on his back porch sipping his morning coffee while watching Isobel bark orders at the dozen or so people turning his backyard into something out of Bride’s magazine. He smiled when she pinched the bridge of her nose, something she picked up from him, closed her eyes and prayed loudly for patience. 

He and Michael hadn’t really seen the need for a formal wedding. After all, they were soulmates and married in the eyes of Michael’s people and that’s all that mattered to them. But Isobel had pouted that she was promised a wedding before Evangeline was born and by god she was going to get one.

Alex proposed on Evangeline’s first birthday much to everyone’s delight. He just asked Isobel to wait until the spring to avoid having to stand outside in the freezing cold taking the myriad of pictures he knew she would insist on. She had readily agreed and started planning right away, claiming she was determined to get only the best for her best friend and her brother.

A lot had happened since Evangeline was born. After her kidnapping and the rescue of thirteen (fourteen if you count Noah) Antarians, things were crazy for a while. 

Jesse Manes was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes against the Antarians. Of course, no one actually knew they were aliens, instead it was established that Jesse was a psychopath who had locked up and experimented on innocent people. 

In accordance with Alex’s wishes, Flint wasn’t put in prison. He was dishonorably discharged but was otherwise a free man. It was also determined that Gregory Manes, while listed numerous times in his father’s documents, actually had very little knowledge of Project Shephard. In the end, he turned on his father and gave up all he knew. He was also dishonorably discharged. In the end, the son Jesse hated was the most decorated and respected of his sons. 

Alex reluctantly opened lines of communication with his two older brothers, mainly because of Evangeline. She wanted to know her Uncle Flint and Greg benefitted from Alex’s desire to give Evangeline everything she wanted. 

Unfortunately for Flint and Greg, their oldest brother, Hunter wasn’t as forgiving as Alex. While he remained civil towards them because he wanted to set a good example for his niece, he rarely spoke to either of them. He blamed them for not stopping the abuse Alex suffered at the hands of Jesse, dismissing all excuses with a statement he repeated over and over to them. _“He’s your baby brother. I don’t care how scared you were of Dad. All you had to do was pick up the God damn phone and I would have taken care of it!”_ He did however, spend a great deal of time at Alex’s cabin getting to know Michael, Mara, and Evangeline.

Not wanting to disappoint their daughter, Alex and Michael invited Flint and Greg to their wedding. Hunter grumbled but all it took was a sweet smile from Evangeline for him to cave and promise to be nice. 

Alex worked with Colonel Talmadge and his contacts to create new identities for the Antarians who decided to stay on earth. Four of them had decided to use the console Michael had rebuilt and leave the planet. No matter how they tried, they couldn’t let go of the past and just wanted to go home. Mara gave them her blessing and assured them they were always welcome to come back. 

It took a few months to build a ship and create a way to contact Mara and those who stayed with her. While they were building a new ship, Mara and Tylen spent time everyday with the Antarians who wished to stay. They would spend hours in Alex’s backyard trying to undo the psychological damage of being tortured for close to seventy years. It was exhausting and extremely painful but in the end everyone was able to let go and move on. 

Mara insisted Alex and Michael work privately with her in addition to their own therapists to overcome their communication issues. They were finally able to put their painful past to rest and live the life they deserved.

Michael hadn’t wanted to be apart from his mother so Alex suggested adding onto the cabin. Mara didn’t want to invade their space. In the end Michael built her a smaller cabin behind Alex’s. That way Mara would be close but everyone would have their own space. 

Michael did expand the cabin to include a completely accessible bathroom with a huge soaking tub, a guest room and playroom for Evangeline. 

Isobel used their guest room often that first year. She wanted to be close to Mara who was true to her word and treated Isobel and Max like her own children. While they both loved the Evans’ and still called them Mom and Dad, Mara was one of them. She was able to tell them about their real parents, often sharing actual memories directly into their minds of them as children on Antar before the war. 

Isobel divorced Noah. Alex convinced her that would be better, not to mention easier, than having him declared dead. Though when the extent of what Noah had done was discovered, Alex was sure he probably would have welcomed death. 

During one of the many interrogations with Noah, Mara and Tylen found something disturbing that would have been punishable by death had they been on Antar. He had somehow stolen Rosa’s body from the funeral home and put her in stasis in his pod. Thankfully for Noah, Isobel didn’t want to be a killer and told Mara she didn’t want him executed. She just wanted him gone. 

Mara respected her decision and in the end it was decided that Noah would accompany the Antarians who were leaving. His mind would be wiped, powers muted and upon returning to their world he would be put in prison for the remainder of his life. It was a cruel punishment but it was Isobel’s right as his victim to decide for or against execution. 

Liz was given the daunting task of deciding what she wanted to do with Rosa. There were enough healers among the survivors that she could be resurrected without harm to anyone but if Liz wanted to leave her in peace they could bury her again. Liz asked if she could bring her father into the fold and allow him to make the decision. Arturo wasn’t fazed when he discovered the truth about aliens and he immediately agreed to let them bring Rosa back. 

Alex once again used his contacts to not only create a new identity for her but to give Arturo the citizenship he deserved. 

Bringing Rosa back created a few new problems, first of which was her immediate hatred and fear of Isobel. Even after knowing all the facts, Rosa couldn’t bring herself to be around Isobel. Unfortunately, that caused Kyle many sleepless nights. On one hand, he wanted to support his sister but on the other hand he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Isobel. It was Arturo who intervened and convinced Rosa to let the past go. He urged her to get to know Isobel, to see that she was nothing like the person she was when Noah was taking over her body. 

Thankfully, Rosa got to know the real Isobel and learned they actually had a lot in common. One of those things being their love for Kyle. Rosa was thrilled to learn he was her brother and spent most of her time getting to know him and catching up on ten lost years with her sister. Isobel and Kyle began dating as soon as her divorce was finalized and Alex was almost positive theirs would be the next wedding. Unless of course Max and Liz beat them to it. 

Max and Liz moved in together shortly after the events at Caulfield. Liz helped Kyle take care of the Antarians, though Mara was able to take care of most of their medical needs. 

Although she tried, Maria initially had a hard time spending time with any of the aliens, including Max, Isobel and Michael. During the interrogation before his trial, Jesse admitted to using one of the aliens that had perished at Caulfield to scramble Mimi’s brain. She and Jim Valenti had started to question the treatment of the aliens and Jesse had determined them a liability. He refused to explain why he killed Jim and not Mimi. 

Maria withdrew from the group, declining all invitations and banning them from the bar. Mara offered to see Mimi and figure out if she could help, but it took months before Maria showed up at the cabin. Mara did what she could and while Mimi never fully recovered, she was more herself than she had been in years. 

Maria’s attitude towards the aliens changed and she was welcomed back into the group with open arms. 

With Mara’s help, Evangeline learned to control all her powers and at the age of two was more powerful than all of them. 

Michael often worried what would happen when she was a moody teenager but Alex kept assuring him they had years to worry about that. Until then he was content to dote on his beautiful daughter, thanking every god he could think of for giving him something he never thought he would have. 

He looked up when he heard the back door open, smiling brightly at Michael. Evangeline rushed out and ran to her father. Alex put the coffee cup down and opened his arms to Evangeline. She climbed onto his lap and snuggled against him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Michael leaned down and gave Alex a soft kiss before sitting next to him. Alex sighed and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. This was everything he wanted. Friends who loved him and a family to call his own. He was happy. He was loved. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along on this fun, fluffy, angsty, ride. I enjoyed writing it! If there is something you’d like to see explored a bit more please let me know and if I can I’ll write a little something. I already have two “deleted scenes” ready to go. One is a scene between Flint and Alex after Flint is discharged. And the other is the meeting at Isobel’s with all the aliens and all the humans. 
> 
> I also have two other fics finished and waiting in the wings! One is a dark!fic (it’s pretty dark but has a hopeful ending) and the other is a song!fic with a happy ending. 
> 
> Once again, thank you...every last one of you...those who commented, those who left kudos, those who subscribed, those who read, ALL of you are important! If you have an idea or something you’d like written drop me an ask on tumblr (I’m aliciam72 over there) or leave me a comment on any of my fics. 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy 😊 Let me know if you have a favorite line or part. I love discussing!
> 
> If you would like come talk with me on tumblr: aliciam72


End file.
